


KHR! 11^Famiglia (Arc 2 - Clover Arc)

by Kiralushia



Series: KHR! 11^Famiglia [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Investigations, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 74,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiralushia/pseuds/Kiralushia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eleventh Family is now traveling around the world, looking for answers and people who can help them.<br/>Nozomi is still haunted by strange dreams and Shinji predicts something that's going to happen... </p><p>Will they be able to understand better the world around them?<br/>Arc 2 - Clover Arc [ Understanding yourself ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Target 1 - Middle East I

**Target 1 - Middle East I**

****

 

 **Kaito:** Hey hey hey, look over there! People are so tiny!  
**Haname:** Don't move like that!  
**Luca:** Well, he is excited because he had never taken a plane before ...  
**Arashi:** Come on, he has taken it to get to and from Italy! It's the third time, now!  
**Cloud:** Shut up, I'm trying to listen to some music.  
**Arashi:** ... Do you know where I'm going put that your mp3 player, you asocial cloud?  
**Cloud:** You should moderate your words, Miss Storm. You're a girl, not a street boy.  
**Arashi:** Ok ... I'll kill you.

The redhead is about to take her two twin guns but she's quickly stopped by Kaito and Haname, who are trying to calm her explosive fury.

 **Arashi:** LET ME GO!  
**Cloud:** Sigh, you should sedate her.

As usual, the mist is consulting his tarot cards, placing them on his legs.

 **Shinji:** Um, you're right, Arashi should calm down a bit ... as our boss, she is so quiet ...

After Shinji has said that, the group turns to the Vongola, who's observing the window with a serious look.

 **Haname:** Uh ... she didn't say a word ...  
**Arashi:** I bet she thinks that she has forced us to join her in this trip.  
**Kaito:** But then ... where are we going?  
**Haname:** We're going to Spain, but I don't know why ...

The storm sighs, sitting down in her place and crossing her legs.

 **Arashi:** I'm sure Nozo has a valid reason to go there. Or, at least, I hope for her.  
**Haname:** It's annoying she didn't say anything to us. We are her guardians, but, first of all, we are her friends. Shouldn't she tell us what is in her mind?  
**Arashi:** I hope she doesn't think of bothering us. It's annoying that she wants to keep all the responsibility for herself.

 **Shinji:** Oh-oh ...  
**Kaito:** Oh, what was that?  
**Luca:** Something random I hope.

 **Masato:** Oh-oh ... what? I don't like how it sounds ...

From the seat behind Arashi there's a confused Masato.

 **Arina:** Nobody likes it.

The blonde woman is sitting next to Arashi's brother and she keeps looking at her student with insistence.  
The mist shakes his head, turning to his family and taking a worried expression.

 **Shinji:** Well ... you're not going to like it.  
**Kaito:** Just say it! Do you want to be bitten from my alpacas?  
**Haname:** calm down a bit and let's listen to him!

The mist turns to the opposite side, towards the Vongola.

 **Shinji:** Nozomi... we have a problem  
As she just woke up from a dream the girl brings her attention to the brown.

 **Shinji:** A very big problem... this is what the tarots have said.  
**Nozomi:** ... When?  
**Shinji:** Well ... in about 3 ...

The cloud takes off the headphones from his ears, looking at everyone with a bored look.

 **Arashi:** Three what? Three days?  
**Shinji:** ... 2 ...  
**Kaito:** ... eh?

Kaito grabs Haname's arm and she remains silent, puzzled.

 **Luca:** I can't believe it...

Nozomi stands up, catching her bag and putting it over the shoulder. Arina imitates her, shaking Masato and Jun, forcing them to move.

 **Shinji:** ... 1 ...  
**Kaito:** HEY STOP! For the love of the Sun what the hell is going on?  
**Arashi:** I HOPE YOU DON'T WANT TO BRING DOWN THE PLANE!

A female voice comes from the speaker and warns everyone that the plane would support an emergency landing and they have to stay calm because it's all under control.  
The plane goes down with some screams from the terrified passengers, an annoyingly and repetitive alarm is echoing through the halls.

 **Masato:** Are you kidding?!

Masato clings to a seat, in despair.

 **Kaito:** ARASHI IT'S YOUR FAULT!

He screams, holding a seat too.

 **Arashi:** WHAT THE HELL DO I HAVE TO DO WITH IT?  
**Shinji:** ... My tarot cards work better since I started using the flame to predict ...  
**Luca:** This isn't the time to think about this!

Jun, who seems the most terrified, grabbed Arina's jacket and doesn't seem to want to leave it, repetitively saying some prayers.

Arashi grabs her hand luggage and she's next to Nozomi while Haname takes her shoulder bag and Kaito is still clinging to the seat, whimpering.

 **Kaito:** WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, WHAT WE HAVE TO DO, WHAT WE HAVE TO DO-  
**Luca:** You can start by taking your bag and then reach the Juuichidaime!  
**Arina:** Calm down, it's just an emergency landing. We'll not die ...  
**Cloud:** Good to know.  
**Nozomi:** Either way, get ready. We don't know why we had this problem.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo, you still believe there is someone who ...  
**Nozomi:** I don't trust anyone, any more. Any problem can be related to what I am.  
**Cloud:** Tsk, this attitude is unnerving. I still wonder why I'm following you.  
**Arina:** Perhaps for the relics? However, it is useless to cross your bridges before you come to them. Don't split up and wait.  
**Cloud:** So brace yourselves. The impact will be strong.  
**Kaito:** What impact-

Kaito can't finish the sentence because the group is almost thrown back when the plane touches the ground with force, forced to stop in the middle of nowhere in some kind of place.  
The sun, which is rolled back, gets up staggering shortly after, when the roar and shock in the aircraft have been finished and the Vongola group is raising with fatigue and worry.  
The hallways are full of voices and cries, passengers continue to curse and scream scared and the pilot has already appeared, trying to reassure them.

\- I assure you that everything is fine! The plane wasn't severely damaged, don't worry! Just give us time to contact the nearest control tower to call for help! -

 **Nozomi:** ... Let's get out, let's see where we are.  
**Arina:** Are you sure? It may be dangerous.  
**Nozomi:** The danger must be a part of our lives.

Her tutor grabs her arm, forcing her to look at the woman.

 **Arina:** Undicesima, enough. Your arrogance is bothering everyone. Remember that you are children and, moreover, without experience. So do not be reckless.

The brunette looks away, mournfully.

 **Nozomi:** ... I said it because I trust them and their capabilities. That's why we're on this plane ...  
**Arina:** It looks like you're dragging them as baggage.  
**Nozomi:** What?  
**Arina:** Look around and open your eyes. It's the only advice I can give you right now.  
**Nozomi:** But ... If I brought them here it's because we need to create a stronger bond that unites us and destroy our enemies.

Her tutor observes her sideways.

 **Arina:** It seems like you're making excuses mixed with fairy tales. You should think about what you say, Undicesima.  
**Nozomi:** I'm not looking for excuses! I want to create a strong harmony among us, there aren't other ways to do it!  
**Arina:** It seems you are flying with your imagination ... And then ... harmony, you say?  
**Cloud:** Ah ah. Harmony, uh? Are you talking about the "Number XI" or are you speaking of us as your ... "Guardians"?

The girl goes in front of the young man, looking at him seriously.

 **Nozomi:** I speak of us as a family. It was you who said that we are out of sync, right?  
**Cloud:** Your melody is so pathetic, it has no energy or emotions.  
**Nozomi:** So your help is essential, Cloud. You have to synchronize us.  
**Cloud:** I'm not interested in these things.  
**Nozomi:** I'll give you what you want, but as a Maestro you can't ignore this request. I want that the group can act in the same way.  
**Cloud:** Hmm.  
**Nozomi:** We have to understand each other without even having to talk ... the music have to guide us, a harmony that we all have in our hearts and it resonates equally for all.  
**Cloud:** This is impossible if not ridiculous.  
**Nozomi:** It isn't impossible and I am not afraid of difficulties. And the others too.  
**Cloud:** ... You're too sure of yourself, girl. Come down off your high horse, otherwise you will be in serious trouble.  
**Arina:** And back down to earth.

The Vongola turns, sighing, with a quite angry expression.

The girl reaches the door of the aircraft and tries to open it. Kaito and Luca help her to unlock the door and it slides down, opening a passage that fill the cabin with fresh air.

Arashi approaches Arina, who has been watching the operation without saying anything.

 **Arashi:** ... She's so sure and strong, the story of her father has upset her a lot. But to this point ... I don't know what she wants to do.  
**Arina:** ... I can understand that Decimo was a point of reference for her, that's why Undicesima is unable to accept that he could deny his help ... But she had to expect it. Decimo never wanted Undicesima to live those situations, what was she thinking? Did she really believe that he would accept her decision with a smiling face?  
**Arashi:** Arina... What should we do? I'm not sure that she is acting in an appropriate manner.  
**Arina:** Let her run around the minefield. She will learn at her own expense what it means to fly with the fantasy without stopping to think about things.

Arina's answer seems to displace Arashi, who rolls her eyes in surprise.

 **Arashi:** So ... I have to let her keep doing shit?  
**Arina:** She won't be able to understand, her vision is now blurred. She can't understand until she slams into a wall.

 **Luca:** Hey hey, nee-chan, Arashi! Come down and see, we are in a forest and there is also a river!  
**Arina:** A river?  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime has suggested that we are in an Indian or Arab region, I dunno, however we must all get off the plane!  
**Cloud:** Ah, does she suggested it? Then it must be surely right, eh.

Luca stares at him puzzled while Arina simply sighs, looking at the boy when Masato comes close to help her going down.

 **Luca:** Uh, yeah that's it! ... I think.  
**Arashi:** It was obviously ironic. Dumb.

The Fukada man in front of the door tends his hand to help his sister but she dodges it.

 **Arashi:** Get your hands off me, you moron. I can go down alone.

He observes her slipping out of the gate, perplexed.

 **Masato:** ...why does she hates me so much?

He also walked in the door and fell on the fresh grass, looking at the tall trees surrounding the landscape.

 **Cloud:** Have you ever tried leaving her alone?

The engineer turns and the two boys look at each other.

 **Cloud:** ... You're just the kind of harassing person that she hates.

The cloud chuckles, moving away.

 **Masato:** ... Oh ... I'm not good with relationships, I just knows machines and ... yes, it seems I will have to better study this situation.

After exploring the surrounding area, composed mostly of dense vegetation except for a river that waters the land, the group helps the other passengers to get off the plane while the pilot thanks them.

 **-** I tried to contact the control tower, but the reception is disturbed ... however it seems that we are in Turkey. -  
**Arina:** Uh, at least are they coming to take us back?  
**-** It will take them a while, this place is dangerous because of an internal conflict with the governors, they shall act in place to prevent that someone could fall into the hands of the rebels. -

The staff, including technicians and assistants, is trying to build tents with what remains of the parachutes, sheets and towels taken from the aircraft.  
Men also present among the passengers decide to help, while women are providing assistance to a few wounded, seeking fruit in the trees and taking fresh water from the river.

The blonde tutor observes the movements of her student, she approaches the guardians' group with the usually 'trust-me-I-know-what-to-do' look.  
Arina is calm, doesn't want to get angry, after all she has already reassured Arashi earlier. Anything thing that can happen due to Nozomi's carelessness will be a great teaching for her.  
It's stupid and useless to talk to her, her head is harder than a diamond.  
She has already decided that the best choice is letting the experience to teach her, so she doesn't hold back. There is nothing she can do to open her eyes.

 **Nozomi:** Luca and Kaito, help everyone building tents for the night.  
**Kaito:** Oh, let's do some good deed!  
**Luca:** Roger!  
**Nozomi:** Cloud, you're a good coordinator, I hope that you will help supervising the work and assigning tasks.  
**Cloud:** Why should I? ...Well, I already know that you won't leave me until I change my mind. Let's harmonize this bunch of messy ...

The Vongola turns to the mist, which is sitting on a log observing his tarot thoughtfully.

 **Nozomi:** Shinji ... the only thing you can do is make sure that everyone is safe, so stay here and keep your eyes open ...  
**Shinji:** ... Huh? Nozomi ... but ...  
**Nozomi:** ... Your best quality resides in your senses, more developed than ours. Your job is to pay attention to anything ... See also your tarot cards in case ... you're like a guard ... or a medium ... or a shaman ... Dunno, I don't understand.

Shinji looks at the girl with surprise and then giggles shyly.

 **Shinji:** Ok.

Then she turns to the two girls beside her.

 **Nozomi:** Well, beauty. We're going to get us some food!

The sky winks so convincingly that the initial concerns of the two vanishes with a sigh, and then give way to a smile.

 **Arashi:** Oh yeeees, I'm so hungry I could eat a pink alpacorn!  
**Haname:** I feel as a survivor on a desert island, like in that movie!  
**Nozomi:** But we're not on an island, though.  
**Haname:** Details.  
**Shinji:** ... Nozomi ... I have to warn you.

The girls haven't even taken two steps and the brown forced them to stop, but the girls are also already scared.

 **Arashi:** Fuckkaito! What's going on now? An alien _orangudile_ invasion?  
**Haname:** Oh, I see ... we are ... surrounded ...?  
**Nozomi:** ... They are just random normal guys ...

Nozomi can't even finish the sentence that a group of men, with backpacks and rifles, is surrounding the survivors aiming at them with their weapons.  
They are dressed in tunics and dirty trousers, their faces are cold and serious and among them there are also some kids.

Kaito, Luca and Cloud quickly move away from the tents to meet the quartet, while Arina, Masato and Jun are next to the wounded they were helping.  
Jun trembles with fear and clings again to Arina, she says nothing and merely looks at the pilot, who's approaching to the rebels with arms raised, while maintaining a good dose of cold blood.

 **-** We had to make an emergency landing, sorry... please, don't hurt us. -  
A darker-skinned man approaches the pilot, holding the gun pointed to his forehead.  
\- We won't hurt you but you will be useful for us. - he looks at the poor unfortunates with his eerie, dark eyes. **-** Get up, we have a lot of walk. -

Arina turns to the group of the eleventh family who are witnessing the scene.

 **Kaito:** ... Boss, one word and they are fried.  
**Nozomi:** No. Let's follow them.  
**Arashi:** EH?

Arashi isn't the only one speechless for that decision: all the five boys have turned to her, puzzled.

 **Nozomi:** It's a good opportunity.  
**Cloud:** Ah ah, I see.

Arina sighs, turning back to the dangerous men.

 **Arina:** Uhm ... so, we will meddle a bit in the lives of these people ...


	2. Target 2 - Middle East II

**Target 2 - Middle East II**

****

 

After an emergency landing and being lost in the middle of a remote region of Turkey, the poor passengers ended up in the hands of rebels who are leading them to one of their bases for unknown reasons.  
The pilot is the only one who got close to the man who appears to be the leader, his mouth is wrapped in a bandana so it's not possible to look at his face. The man tries in vain to ask for the liberation of the poor hostages but no one listen to him.  
Meanwhile the group is walking into the dense forest, the eleventh family is playing the part of the hostages and they are also quiet.

 **Shinji:** Uff. My feet hurt.  
**Kaito:** Uh? Already?  
**Luca:** Well, he isn't used to walk a lot.  
**Shinji:** ... yeah ...  
**Arashi:** This is because you haven't trained and you didn't do anything for your flabby body.  
**Shinji:** ...  
**Arina:** Shinji needs a strong mind. It's okay if his body is not so strong ...  
**Masato:** A magician has to be mentally strong, right?  
**Kaito:** Yeah, but some resistance wouldn't hurt him.

Some armed men turn toward the boys, Kaito observes one of them with a puzzled look and stops talking.

 **Luca:** Anyway ... What are we doing in Turkey if we had to go to Spain?  
**Nozomi:** Pardonne-moi, it is a low cost airline found by chance.  
**Cloud:** So if we are in this situation is because of you.  
**Arashi:** Hey, shut up you. There is a reason behind it, you know?  
**Kaito:** Uh? And what would it be?  
**Arashi:** Who do you think have paid for your trip?  
**Nozomi:** On my card there wasn't enough money to afford safer airlines and I couldn't ask my father without raising suspicion.  
**Arina:** Well, this is obvious. However I don't understand why we're following these rebels instead of getting rid of them.  
**Jun:** ...Can we get rid of them?

The albino's question confuse Arina and Masato, who are close to him. Young Jun hadn't opened his mouth since they had landed and had remained silent and scared all the time.

 **Masato:** Are you serious? I think that with their current skills they can certainly knock out a few armed man. Simply count the characteristics of each of them: with Haname-chan and Sawada's dexterity and speed, Kaito's strength, Arashi's precision and fury... then, Shinji's disturbing illusions and Cloud's multiplication skills... also Luca's resistance and his protective barriers, useful in defending the poor unfortunates during clashes…

The young albino seems incredulous to hear those accurate descriptions of the individual skills of the boys, he hadn't realized that they are really powerful.

It's almost sunrise when they finally reach a dilapidated building.  
They walked all night and Shinji, as well as Jun, Masato and the other passengers, are exhausted and they sit to the ground after they reached a large room. It is destroyed to half, dusty and full of debris but with chairs occupied by some men, who are discussing animatedly.  
Some guards push the hostages toward the corners, dividing them into groups and demanding a strict silence.

The dark-skinned man takes off the bandana revealing his dark hair and aviator glasses. He grabs the pilot from the group and drags him before the other men.

\- These are the people we have caught in the area of the fall. -

Two of them come forward and joined the man with the glasses, one of them is white skinned, bearded and has a scar on his right cheek. The other one is black skinned, with bandages covering his left eye and wearing a greenish band, tied around his head. His hair is black and bulky.

\- Well, they could be useful for the communications, teh. - says the man with bandages.  
\- Are you sure that no one has seen you, Erol? - the bearded man is seriously staring at the man with the aviator glasses, who looks like the youngest of the group.

 **Erol:** Why are you always so suspicious, Alp? No one was around.  
**Alp:** I don't know, lately military are everywhere around Mirjad, those filthy bastards.  
**Erol:** After they have taken the mall our freedom is very limited. They are looking for us but I prefer to crawl like a worm. Everything for the freedom of our city.  
**-** Calm down, you two. - the dark skinned man approaches the pilot, now more than ever frightened, bending down to look into his eyes. **-** So. You are the pilot of the crashed plane, right? -  
**-** Y-yes ... please, release the passengers, they are innocent ... -  
**-** The more innocent, the better for us. Anyway I am Gazi, teh. - he gets up, adjusting the bandages that are covering his left eye.

 **Gazi:** Do you know why I have these bandages?  
**-** ... No... -  
**Gazi:** When they massacred my family, I tried to defend them. I was only twelve, teh. Then I fled because they wanted to kill me.  
**-** ... Oh ... -  
**Gazi:** I guess these things are quite rare in your country, teh. It's normal here, at least since that man came to power. Before him Mirjad was a quiet town, but the old man was killed and was replaced, now the poor are the same as the slaves.  
\- I'm sorry ... -  
**Erol:** Anyway we need you as hostages. We're going to ask the Government for the release of Mirjad from the military and Raif in exchange for the hostages.  
**-** But ... you don't want to hurt us, don't you? -  
**Alp:** Well, this doesn't have to concern you. We just need to make them listen to us and eliminate that son of a bitch.

A tall and sturdy man approaches the three, puzzled.

 **-** Gazi, where do we have to put these people? -  
**Gazi:** I think it's appropriate to leave them in the room under supervision.  
**-** Should we make a camp here? -  
**Erol:** Who cares, we already sleep camped around the base.  
**Gazi:** The important thing is that they are being watched, teh.

The sound of a rumbling stomach echoes in the group of hostages. They haven't eaten nor drunk and they're depressed and scared because of the situation in which they find themselves.

 **Kaito:** ... Someone is hungry ... an alpaca told me that he heard a growling stomach ...

The sun swings as if in a trance. He doesn't seem himself because he's probably hungry too.

 **Arashi:** ... I'm sure that the alpacas are your imaginary friends, Kaito.  
**Kaito:** Ehhh ... don't you see them? They are hopping here in front of us, dancing the hola and the tallest whips the others ... that cruelty ...  
**Luca:** ... Eh, hunger creates hallucinations.  
**Masato:** Anyway I also have heard the grumbling stomach, it wasn't a vision.  
**Nozomi:** It was mine.  
**Haname:** Uh. When was the last time you ate something, Nozo?  
**Nozomi:** Uhm .. I don't remember.  
**Arina:** Lately you don't eat and sleep enough ... it's bad for your health, Undicesima.  
**Arashi:** Hey, tell me the truth. Is it because your father?  
**Nozomi:** ...  
**Haname:** Stop hiding it, Nozo. We all understand that you're depressed.  
**Luca:** What happened with Juudaime ... none of us expected it, it's not your fault. Don't blaming yourself.  
**Cloud:** Let her alone, she's self-pitying. She just wants our attention and trying to be cool.  
**Arashi:** If she wants to play the victim it's her fucking business.  
**Nozomi:** Let him alone, he's right. That situation with my father left me speechless and I admit I also thought to be a total failure.  
**Arina:** It isn't showing off confidence and arrogance that you can overcome this.

She whispers, but Nozomi doesn't listen to her.  
The cloud turns to look at the brunette with a pensive look while others seem somewhat perplexed by his statement.

 **Arashi:** ... What... are you really revealing your complex with such indifference? You have a fever.  
**Haname:** Nozo, no, what are thinking? You are not a failure, it's your father who maybe doesn't understand your feelings and wants to impose his ones.  
**Nozomi:** It's true, but I've always tried to be strong in order to obtain people's trust and forget about my gender.  
**Arina:** Being a girl doesn't mean you are weak.  
**Nozomi:** For you, maybe. But what about the others?  
**Arina:** You keep listening to other people. Why don't you stop?

**Arashi:** People are fucking shallow.  
**Nozomi:** Yeah, after all I have to be myself, right?  
**Haname:** Precisely. That's why we're here with you.  
**Cloud:** Tsk, we aren't here for hearing your whining and complex as a teen.  
**Shinji:** ... he has quite right ...  
**Masato:** ... You may say it in a better way.  
**Arashi:** I don't like the way you talk to us. Who do you think you are, Mr. I-am-cool-and-you-are-lowly-and-dumb?  
**Nozomi:** His honesty is the best thing.

She smiles, for the first time since she had returned from Italy.

 **Arashi:** Oh Nozo! ... Okay, he managed to make you smile so I can forgive him for this time.  
**Nozomi:** Ara ... guys ... forgive me. I was so devastated that I had to think a lot about it, but ... a complexed girl also wants to be the cool main character.  
**Arina:** So what?  
**Nozomi:** So ... let me take the lead. We are here to take a stand, we shouldn't waste time.  
**Cloud:** Now you're talking. What do you want to do, miss Little Shell?  
**Nozomi:** We make ourself cool, take the credits, gain their trust and do a nice departure from this place.  
**Arina:** Of course, if first you don't make yourself hated by them.  
**Arashi:** Oh, got it. So we have to help this people to take back the city in the name of the Vongola Eleventh family?

The brunette turns to the red-haired girl, smiling.

Arashi blushes, smiling too. She's happy that Nozomi is now smiling again.  
After all Nozomi's smile and her brightness are the basis of their family, based on madness, harmony and vitality.  
Those shady days when she was sad and serious, as if she was possessed by some kind of demon, had darkened the other elements of the sky, forcing them to the same sadness and darkness of their boss.  
But Nozomi knows she can not be sad, even if her problems with her father and her inferiority complexes are now an integral part of her being. She has to sink her melancholy in her heart, as always, pulling out her joy to be able to reassure everyone as she always does.  
She is the sky and she has to be like that, everything else should be hidden inside her.  
Willy-nilly she continues to play as she has always done and she can't listen to Arashi and Haname's words.  
They can only be happy that Noun is now asleep and Nozomi is free to act as she wishes, but they have to accept that she keeps pretending to be fine and to show herself strong and resolute, despite her complex and her many concerns.  
For the latter, there is no hope.

The brunette stands up, her guardians are confused because they haven't expected a rash and sudden move, while the other poor unfortunates turn to look at her, astonished.  
Some rebels, who are guarding the group, are rapidly approaching her and ordered her to sit down.

 **Nozomi:** I ask to speak with the leaders of this organization.

The three men, who are discussing with the pilot a little farther on, ignore her and one of the guards try to touch her with the handle of the gun, in order to force her to sit down.  
Anyway the girl dodges it.

 **Nozomi:** Again, because you seems to be deaf: I want to talk with the leaders of this organization, NOW.  
**-** Sit down and shut up! -

Arina wonders what she's trying to do, even though probably already knows it.  
The brunette sighs, shaking her head because the men keep ignoring her talking to the pilot. Only Erol yells "make her sit down." before returning to the discussing.  
\- Come on, sit down. If you have to go to the bathroom just wait, soon we bring you in the other room. -  
**Haname:** ... That sucks, we should do it in front of everyone or what?!  
**Arashi:** Hey, we're women, not animals!

Arashi is going to get up, but Masato blocks her.

\- There are rooms separated for males and females, so shut up now! And you, sit down. -

The Vongola, visibly annoyed, puts a pout for a few moments, before returning to speak.

 **Nozomi:** You fools people, now listen to me and shout your mouth.

She starts speaking quickly, this is why the words seem confusing.

 **Nozomi:** I'm Sawada Nozomi, you of course don't know my name but it's obviously not my problem. I'm here because I offer my help so don't ignore me and move your ass, come here and let's have a leader's talk because I'm annoyed being sit like a jerk in this smelly room and you aren't much better, for God sake, wash yourself!

The guards seem confused as the hostages themselves, looking at her.  
The sun seems to wake up from his visions.

 **Kaito:** Huh? Uh? The boss has started to confuse people with her fast-talking! ... What happens?

The three men stopped the discussion and turn toward the girl.

 **Nozomi:** Well, now that I got your attention let's talk about business. I am the future eleventh boss of the Vongola family, I offer my help and the help of my guardians in exchange for the protection of passengers.

Alp's laugh echoes in the room.

 **Alp:** Who is this crazy girl? Her help? Let her sit, now.  
**Erol:** Maybe she is hungry and she's looking for some attention!

Meanwhile Gazi is staring at her with concern, brooding. He gets up from his stool and approaches the girl.

 **Gazi:** Vongola Family ... I've heard that, teh. And do you think you can help us?  
**Nozomi:** We are the solution to your problems.  
**Erol:** Come on Gazi, are you really taking her seriously?  
**Gazi:** Mh.  
**Nozomi:** Well, why don't you test me?  
**Erol:** Uh, a test?  
**Nozomi:** I want to be a little full of myself, today.  
**Arina:** ... Only today? Don't do anything rash. Stay down to the earth.

The brunette looks at her tutor, she's staring at her with an expression of resignation.  
Bites her lip, annoyed, turning back to Gazi.

 **Nozomi:** A fight, yes. Everyone versus me. If I'm all talk and no action you can put me a gag and I'll go back sitting down, otherwise you will accept my deal.

Arina sighs again, she knew that her student wouldn't have listened to her and would continue to do stupid things just to show herself strong.  
She is once again masking her fears flaunting a false security and infinite arrogance.  
She isn't the Nozomi they know but a character invented by her and performed perfectly.

Erol adjusts his glasses again, it seems to be his habit.  
Finally he starts giggling.


	3. Target 3 - Middle East III

**Target 3 - Middle East III**

****

 

The youngest of the three men adjusts again his aviator goggles and goes to the center of a room with a determined look.  
In that room there are just him, Gazi, Alp, two guards and the brunette.  
Erol, without losing his smile, snaps his fingers and moves in front of her.  
It doesn't seem he likes or respects women.  
At the beginning the idea of beating a girl seems to have disgusted him, however, since Gazi agreed, he probably resigned himself and now is trying to have fun.  
The girl puts her suitcase on the floor, building quickly her staff.  
The young man seems to scrutinize her with curiosity, wondering what she wants to do with that weird weapon against a fighter like him.

 **Erol:** ... I have to warn you, I know Krav Maga.

The brunette stares at him, confused.

 **Nozomi:** ... What? Is it something you can eat?

Gazi laughs while Alp scratches his beard, worried.

 **Alp:** Are you sure it's a good idea? It's just a little girl ...  
**Gazi:** We'll see.

The guy, clearly offended, hitting the left palm with his fist.

 **Erol:** It's a martial art. What ignorance!

The Vongola is also offended and pout.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, I can't know everything! And then, I only know karate, kung-fu, taekwondo, kick boxing, Shaolinquan, Gatka ... but I've never heard of yours.  
**Erol:** 'Cause you're a child, you can't help yourself.  
**Nozomi:** Hey, stop it. It annoys me.  
**Erol:** Uh? Are you bothered knowing that you're a brat? So, are you ready? I'll try to be gentle.  
**Nozomi:** No, no, use your full power! I want to stretch myself after being sit for a couple of hours ... I hate being still too much, you know?

She doesn't even finish to talk that the boy, tired of the discussion with the "little girl", is attacking her and try to hit her with a quick blow and the brunette hardly can follow it, moving herself quickly to her right and avoiding also a kick.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, no one said the match started! It's unfair!  
**Erol:** Tsk. The world is unfair, child.

He almost hits her, Nozomi has to avoid his shot with the rod and move back from him.

 **Erol:** What are you doing, are you running away?  
**Nozomi:** No, I'm taking time to prepare myself.  
**Erol:** Ahahaha and what do you need? A coffee?

The girl, who is offended by his words and because the boy keeps calling her "child", is trying to use her flame but she still can't do it.  
Every time people teases her she gets furious: the wound that her father had given her is still open, it burns every time they say that she is incapable, a brat or any other offence given to both physical and intellectual abilities.  
She tries to calm down, relaxing her body and calming her emotions. Lately she was speculating that the only way to use her flame might be to be calm, but it doesn't always work.  
If it isn't about being calm, what is then?

Some memories of her father in hyper mode are filling her mind while she's desperately trying to block the attacks of the man with serious murderer intent, who's trying in vain to hit the girl.  
During that fight from before her father was calm and confident, also looked like he was quite arrogant. Even Primo-sama is usually confident in hyper mode, often with an assured smile and a nostalgic and reflective look.  
Anyway it doesn't seem to be the secret of the flame because it simply doesn't work with her.

Why, a few months before, was the flame so easy to use but now she can't do it anymore? What did she have that now she doesn't have anymore?

Erol stops his fast attacks when Gazi's voice stopped the fight.

 **Gazi:** What's up? You look depressed, teh.

Nozomi turns to the man, looking at him with concern and trying to understand his words.

 **Erol:** Hey, why are you stopping us?  
**Gazi:** I'm sorry but the fight is unfair. The girl is not in good conditions.  
**Erol:** What? I haven't touched her yet! She has only a few scratches ...  
**Nozomi:** You're right, I am absolutely in strength! I can fight!

She is afraid of losing the battle and making a poor showing, what people would think about her if she loses after that arrogant discussion from before?

 **Gazi:** You have the strength but you're not here with your mind.  
**Nozomi:** Uh ...? My mind? Forgive me, I was just thoughtful ...  
**Gazi:** I don't mean this, teh. It seems you're not able to concentrate. You're ... depressed.  
**Nozomi:** Depressed?  
**Erol:** Tsk, Why can't we continue?  
**Alp:** Calm down Erol, let Gazi talk.  
**Erol:** Uff.

**Gazi:** Yes, depressed. And also sad, though. It seems that all the positive security that you have shown is false, and this is why your movements are slow, and puts "negative vibrations" in your body.

The young woman holds the staff, almost trembling, listening to the words of the man.  
False positive security? He has accurately described her. She shows determination and decision hiding her fears and her complexes.  
At that time she's really sad and negative, no longer sure of anything now. Her father destroyed in an instant all her dreams and that's why she is now looking for something, an help that can bring her on the right way, to learn her true power.

All because her father and her stupid complex.

If only she could forget what happened, she'd really want to go back to summer holidays.

The man approaches the girl while Erol leaves the room, annoyed, now sure that the battle is over.

 **Gazi:** You look so down, what do you think you can do in this situation? Aren't you determined to save your friends? Aren't you determined to get out of here? Where is the grit you've shown just before? Oh, right ... it was false, wasn't it? You're just hiding from your thoughts. But this is worse, you don't have to bury your worries, you must turn them in strength, teh.  
**Nozomi:** ... Turn them in strength?  
**Gazi:** You can't solve anything if you try to erase this sadness. You must transform it.

The brunette listens in silence, thinking about those words.

 **Gazi:** What is your determination? Come on, let me see what you're willing to do for your friends. Think about them, teh.

To them, her friends.  
She must save them, she has to take them away. But she also needs to work with those men.  
In order to work with them, however, she needs to prove that she's worth as an ally.  
Yet the flame doesn't appear, because something is wrong with her.

She is sad.

 **Gazi:** Tell me, now. What do you want?  
**Nozomi:** ...I wanna show you that you can count on me.  
**Gazi:** No, I mean in your life. What do you want, teh?  
**Nozomi:** ... In my life?  
**Gazi:** Tell me the first thing that comes into your mind.  
**Nozomi:** Primo-sama ...

It's the first thing in her mind. She bites her lip as soon as she realized that she has said too much.

 **Gazi:** Is he a man? Are you living for him? And are you fighting for him?  
**Nozomi:** To achieve his dream, to protect the people.  
**Gazi:** Only for him? There is no other explanation?  
**Nozomi:** ... Well ... also for myself ... for my friends ...  
**Gazi:** So what will you get? If you protect people, what will you have?

The girl thinks of something very dear for her, cheers up and her eyes begin to shine.

 **Nozomi:** ... No one will be sad, innocent people won't die and everyone will be happy ... and laugh!

She chuckles, amused, and the man smiles looking at her look.

 **Gazi:** It's a beautiful view but somewhat utopian. Do you really want to create a happy world?  
**Nozomi:** Of course I do! I want to protect everyone, no one will be afraid to leave the house or losing someone they love!

Claudio's image comes back in her mind for a moment.

 **Gazi:** Well, if you want to make everyone happy, you first have to be happy, teh.

How many times has she heard that phrase? And every time she forgets about it.

 **Nozomi:** I am happy if everyone around me are happy. I will do everything to make them happy.

She has a strong and determined tone, but at the same time she's clear and radiant.  
A burning and reassuring flame appears proud on her forehead, under the astonished eyes of the man.  
The girl hasn't really realized about it and feels the change only a few moments later, almost not believing that it could happen again.

 **Gazi:** Here, I guessed you were a sky.  
**Nozomi:** ... huh?

The man raises his fists and an intense yellow flame comes from them, it seems to wrap his gloves.

 **Nozomi:** ... shinu ki ... it's a sun!  
**Gazi:** Oh yes, I knew immediately that you were able to do it but apparently you didn't know how to make it works.  
**Nozomi:** But .. I thought I had to be convinced ...  
**Gazi:** The key to use the dying wills isn't always the determination, each of us is different, teh. You, for example ... it seems that your determination has to be a positive resolution. Inner happiness and joy to fight to make others happy, teh.  
**Nozomi:** Joy ... to fight to make others happy?  
**Gazi:** Take it as a suggestion: when you have to fight, be happy, peaceful and euphoric. Think about why you're fighting ... it will be the key that's going to help you ignite your... "Flame of happiness."

The brunette almost laughs.  
"Flame of happiness". It seems the reverse version of Vongola Secondo's flame of the wrath.

**Erol:** What the ... this girl knows the power of the flames?  
**Alp:** Uhm, testing her was a good choice, then. She will be helpful.

Gazi pats the girl's back, she was still thoughtful but resolute.

 **Gazi:** Welcome to the team. What was your name?  
**Nozomi:** ... Nozomi.  
**Gazi:** Well, Noz.  
**Nozomi:** Ah, I have a request ... my guardians should join this too.  
**Alp:** Her guardians?  
**Gazi:** Yes, I see. They know how to use flames?  
**Nozomi:** Not good, but they are strong.  
**Gazi:** Then I'll give them a lesson too.

The man smiles and the little girl is touched by his sweetness. He is quite cheerful, though quiet for being a sun, however she knows that the personality isn't affected by the element.

When the six guardians, followed by Arina, Masato and Jun, are brought into the room where Nozomi is located together with the three leaders, Gazi decides to explain the situation to them. Also he asked about their own skills, in order to understand the best way to use their flame and abilities in that situation.  
Nozomi knows that her friends obviously wouldn't want to be controlled by those men, but she hopes that they would ignore it: it can be a very important experience and can also learn a lot from them.

 **Alp:** An engineer will come in handy, especially since he is also a computer technician...  
**Masato:** Tell me what you need.

It looks like Masato wants to be helpful and Alp asks him to prepare a message to be sent to all rebel groups in the city for an urgent meeting.  
The red-haired man asks Arina and Jun to join him, the two want to be useful and can only help the Fukada man, of course no one would have sent Arina or Jun to fight, the albino is already terrified and trembles at the sight of the armed men around.

Meanwhile Gazi is having a discussion with the five boys, who are listening to his words as he explains to them the different methods with which they can unleash their flame.  
Cloud, indifferent to the subject and already trained by himself, decides to smoke a cigarette sitting on the sidelines.

Nozomi is with Alp and the three friends working on the message in a separate room. Unlike the other rooms it's full of computers and electronic objects, connected to each other.  
She approaches Masato, who's writing quickly on a keyboard and helped by Jun.

 **Nozomi:** What exactly are you doing?  
**Arina:** We have to spread an encrypted message to the other rebel groups, asking to join forces to organize a revolt and take back the eastern part of the city.

Everyone starts to work hard and the night falls again on Mirjad, when rebel groups successfully assaulting the town hall and the power station, forcing the military to retreat.

The seven boys, who shine with seven different colors, stand out a lot on the rowdy group of armed men who are cheering for the liberation of the area. They raise their weapons toward the dark sky and are screaming like crazy.

 **Gazi:** It's a blessing.

Gazi snaps his fingers, watching the place just reconquered.

 **Gazi:** Maybe we have more than a hope, teh.


	4. Target 4 - Middle East IV

**Target 4 - Middle East IV**

****

 

The long green and messy hair is lost on moist and dirty soil. The white shirt is gone, he is completely naked with his hands tied behind his back and knees close to the stomach.  
A yellowish band is covering his eyes, his lips are contracted in a grimace of pain.  
Maybe he is sobbing but tears are absorbed by the fabric. He's not the only one crying, the girl is crying too.

_"Why? Why are they doing this to you? "_

He doesn't answer, he never do it. He can't see or hear her.

" _Who are they? Tell me their names... tell me what to do to help you!"_

She usually prefers not to dream about the First Family, she doesn't want to see the man she loves knowing that will never be with him.  
However, at that time, she would have preferred that man rather than be locked in that cell, next to the abused and imprisoned boy.  
Who he is, what has happened to him and why they imprisoned him it's a mystery.  
She cannot help him without knowing anything about him, so she sits and remains there until everything starts dissolving.  
It happens often, so it's normal for her.  
This is what always happens when she wakes up.

 

***

 

Alp again checks his map, marking in red the steps that they should do to reach the occupied school.  
Arashi is polishing her guns and looks at the man, still quite skeptical because she hates having to be controlled by random people.

 **Kaito:** We can't do anything about it, it's better to follow his orders and save this city.  
**Arashi:** So we can leave quickly this place, uh?  
**Kaito:** Well, if the boss wants to befriend those guys I don't have anything against it, but I do not like the air of this place.  
**Arashi:** Air of war.

The sun stretches, looking at the storm as she puts her weapons in the cases.

 **Kaito:** Um, my alpacas hate war ...  
**Arashi:** I wonder why you want to become a skilled fighter and open a gym if you don't want to fight.  
**Kaito:** Hey, who's said I don't want to fight! I want to fight, I LOVE fights!  
**Haname:** Um ... you only hate wars but not fighting, right?  
**Kaito:** Precisely!

Meanwhile, Shinji approaches the group with a worried look.

 **Shinji:** Guys ... there is something not quite right ...

Kaito takes a step back, looking anxious at the brown-haired boy.

 **Kaito:** Oh don't start like that, you give me heart attacks.  
**Arashi:** Eh, heart attacks.

She repeats, speaking to herself.

 **Kaito:** Uff Shishi you're so annoying today! What did you drink? Poisoned Cola?  
**Haname:** I guess the air makes everyone a bit nervous ... and then we just needed Shinji with his predictions.  
**Shinji:** Forgive me, but perhaps it would be better ... uhm ... well ... to focus on what is going to happen.  
**Arashi:** What is going to happen?

The young man doesn't say anything because an annoying and repetitive noise distracts the four. The sound comes out of Alp's pocket, he takes his two-way radio out of it and extends the antenna, pushing a big button and responding to the call.

 **Haname:** ... So old... the computers we have at the base are much better ...  
**Arashi:** I guess they hadn't enough money after have bought them.

The bearded man approaches the group with the look of someone who has just received an important news, studies them for a few seconds before speaking.

 **Alp:** Good or bad news, depending on how we want to see it.  
**Arashi:** Let's see them as good.  
**Alp:** Well, we just received a message from the base, the enemies are coming here in the east and they don't have good intentions.  
**Haname:** Huh? Here? So, the operation to recover the south is suspended?  
**Alp:** First we have to protect the east, then we can recover the south.

The blond boy turns to Shinji.

 **Kaito:** That was your prediction?  
**Shinji:** Yes .. but they aren't predictions ...  
**Kaito:** Well, the tarot's stuff, I mean ...  
**Arashi:** There is no time to lose, we're going to deal with them.  
**Alp:** I'll call reinforcements, give me a moment.

The man is typing numbers on the old transceiver but the storm stopped him, placing her hand on the radio.

 **Arashi:** We don't have time. They don't know we are here so if we attack them we can finish it soon.  
**Alp:** What do you mean?! They aren't a group of naive, surely they will be armed to the teeth!  
**Arashi:** We can do it, don't forget that we are the Vongola.

The bearded man is speechless.

 **Kaito:** Shishi is right, we gotta move!  
**Arashi:** ... Stop calling me Shishi.  
**Shinji:** If you want to ... well ... I could distract them ... with my illusions ...

The rain is confused because Arashi's idea and her wanting to do everything at once, turns to the mist blushing because of his shy nature, a few steps back from the group.

 **Haname:** Shinji ... are you sure you can do it?  
**Shinji:** ... I don't understand ... why couldn't I?  
**Kaito:** Oh well, let's go!

The storm approaches the brown guy and puts an hand on his shoulder.

 **Arashi:** Give the worst of yourself, please.  
**Shinji:** ... You mean ...

The boy's eyes begin to shine.

 **Arashi:** Think about the worst horror games and more blood as possible.  
**Alp:** Hey, hang on a second ... I don't think it's a good idea ...  
**Kaito:** We are accustomed to his games, if you're afraid you might as well go back to base!  
**Shinji:** ... Do I have free rein?

The storm looks at the rain and they nod together.

 **Haname:** Rock out as well. Make them mad!

On the face of the mist there is a radiant smile, almost scary. There are few times when the guy can use all his power to build his macabre and unhealthy worlds that seem to come out of a horror video game. The only time is when, twice a month, they play at night in Namimori.  
But now it isn't a game, he must scare the soldiers making sure that nothing can happen to his companions and guardians. Luckily they are used and ready to go along with his illusions by passing through them without fear.

Anyway, the game got the expected result: in the macabre creation of the eastern district in a bloody apocalyptic version, the three guardians can move with ease, avoiding the projections of deformed monsters and arriving at the soldiers.

 

***

 

Alp, who has decided to join them to lend a hand to the youngs, is still stunned by the power of the mist and scared of that distorted world that appears before his eyes.

He's left behind several times, looking at his shoulders and forcing himself to think that everything is false, in order to ward off those visions from his head. He reached the soldiers only a few minutes later, when they are already unconscious and beaten by the guardians.  
He looks down, worried and sweaty.

 **Alp:** ... These kids ... are insane ...

Fifty soldiers in tanks, ready to throw down the district, are destroyed and defeated by their own mental fears and by the fearful powers of the boys.

Arashi has managed to destroy the tanks with only a few shots. Her blows are small bombs wrapped in storm flames that deteriorate everything they touch.  
Haname destroyed their weapons cutting them as if they were butter and made helpless almost all the enemies, who were subsequently struck violently by the powerful fists of the sun, who has quickly landed them under Alp's astonished eyes, he has never imagined that a skinny boy like Kaito could possess so much strength.  
Everything happened in the nightmare version of the district, where the soil is full of fractures and stained with blood, the houses are destroyed by rust and hypothetical disaster, the sky is dark and the eyes of some kind of infernal beasts are observing the kids from afar, hungry and ready to strike.

In about an hour the eastern district is safe and after another thirty minutes the southern district is released, the soldiers were wiped out like ants and some of them fled in panic.

Alp approaches the group of warriors still with so much energy and looks at them almost with terror, wondering whether they're common humans or not.  
He is frightened by what they have done in such a short time and wondering if it was Gazi who has increased their powers. Among other things, he has never imagined that someone else could own those flames.  
He remembers that Gazi said that flames are part of every man, they just need to know how to get them out and how to use them.  
Yet they have never met other people capable of using that ability, apart from their friend.

He sighs, worried and pensive. It's really safe to trust people like that, weird and apparently dangerous? It's possible that sooner or later they would have turned their backs.  
They seem to hide some secret, or maybe he's just imagining things.  
While thinking, suspicious, he's still checking the southern district to ensure that all soldiers have been defeated and that the place is really free.  
Even the guys are doing the same and, in fact, the man finds himself to patrol the area together with the raven-haired girl, Haname, the one with the flame of the rain.

 **Alp:** ... Can I ask you something?

The bearded one dares to speak, he is curious to learn a little more about the girl who seems to be the quietest of the group.

 **Alp:** What exactly are these "Vongola"?  
**Haname:** Um ... how can I say ... It is a famous mafia family ... no ... I would say that the most famous, largest and dangerous in the world.  
**Alp:** ... Mafia Family? So, are you part of the mafia? What country are you from?  
**Haname:** We are mostly Japanese but the Vongola are from Italy ... Ah, no, wait! The Vongola aren't that kind of mafia! I mean ... at least our goal isn't that bad!  
**Alp:** ... Italian Mafia ... but it's that kind of mafia ... What the hell are you saying?  
**Haname:** ... I mean, we help people, we don't threat them and we don't take money from them.  
**Alp:** Oh, I see ...

_"Or maybe not."_

**Haname:** The Vongola were born like one hundred and more years ago, as vigilantes ... and although lately there was enough corruption, Nozomi wants to take them back to their former glory.  
**Alp:** That child? It's just a little girl, she can't possible understand about these things.  
**Haname:** She can totally take the place of her father.  
**Alp:** So the command is passed down from father to son?  
**Haname:** Well, only those who have Vongola blood can become Vongola boss.  
**Alp:** I see.

Actually he doesn't understand anything but decides to give up that topic.

 **Alp:** How did you learn to use your flames?  
**Haname:** With our Vongola Wrist System and the help of some theories that Nozomi dreamed of ...  
**Alp:** Huh? Dreams?  
**Haname:** Well, she actually ...

The rain doesn't complete the sentence as they are reunited with the other small groups on patrol, thereby ensuring that the southern district is now free.

 **Arashi:** Soon Nozo and her team will return from their mission, we should go back to the base and wait for them.  
**Alp:** You're right, we're done here.

The team turns around and walks quickly toward the base when Shinji stops following them.  
His look is really worrying and everyone is forced to reach him immediately.

 **Kaito:** What? What else now?

The sun is exhausted by the continuous negative outlook.

 **Kaito:** You're a prophet of doom!  
**Shinji:** ... The base ...

The mist is biting his lips with an expression of regret.  
Alp, who is almost bleached by the few words of the boy, starts running like crazy towards the dilapidated building, reaching it in about ten minutes.

The most worrying thing is its desolation, there seems to be no living soul.

 **Alp:** SHIT!

The man kicked a wooden chair, abandoned next to a wall, noticing their computers completely destroyed and looking around for any survivors.

 **Arashi:** ... They took the passengers of the plane ...

The storm leans against the wall, ruffling her hair violently as if trying to think about something useful.

 **Haname:** And Arina ... and Masato-kun ... and Jun ...  
**Kaito:** No! It's impossible!

Shinji gets close to the group, handing them a crumpled paper that was placed on the chair hit by Alp, probably the man hadn't noticed it because of his anger.  
The red-haired girl barely raises her hand to take the paper and reads it.

"Message to the Rebels: We took the foreigners and your companions. They will be executed tomorrow morning at the main square if you don't come and surrender. "

 **Haname:** ... Oh ... no ...

The sun turns to the mist.

 **Kaito:** Well, Shinji. From now on you are no longer a failed magician but the bird of ill omen.  
**Shinji:** ... It's not my fault ...  
**Arashi:** Well, good things can't happen to us, right?

\- Tsk, it would be nice. -

The female voice sounds out in the room and the group turn to look at the entrance, just crossed by Gazi, Erol, Nozomi, Luca, and Cloud.

 **Erol:** I can't believe it ... that's why I couldn't get in contact with the base...

 **Cloud:** Tsk, so the guards were really weak.

The bearded man enters back into the room with a depressed look.

 **Alp:** Many of them are died, they wanted to take the foreigners and people who helped us.  
**Gazi:** ... Alp, you're saying ...

Gazi's look is shrouded in terror.

 **Alp:** Yes, it is. The hidden room was gutted by a bomb, there aren't corpses so they have taken them away.  
**Kaito:** Hey, there was a hidden room?  
**Arashi:**... I suppose that the women were there, right?

They don't respond, the two men observe the void with eyes full of anger and hatred.

 **Nozomi:** Come on, I'm sure your wives are still alive, they need them. Don't lose hope.

Gazi turns to look at the girl, nodding as to thank her, despite he is still upset and angry.

 **Haname:** We have an order of surrender and an execution tomorrow morning... how should we set up?  
**Nozomi:** Relax, we have plenty of time to decide what to do.  
**Luca:** Juuichidaime is right, we must act cautiously.  
**Gazi:** Our priority is to rescue the hostages, after that ...  
**Arashi:** After that, we'll make a slaughter.


	5. Target 5 - Middle East V

**Target 5 - Middle East V**

****

 

At dawn the main square of Mirjad is full of terrified people, forced to stay still and quiet by armed soldiers. They had to attend the public execution organized by the head of the militaries, Raif.  
The square is huge, surrounded by buildings and houses, it's almost impossible for citizens or rebels to escape. In addition, military personnel are numerous and patrolling around the place, they're controlling the people like sheep in a fence.  
Entire families are crammed under a huge wooden stage set up in front of the town hall, above the stage there is a terrifying man with dark skin, wearing a white headpiece and a robe. The man has short black hair, a long beard and a scar on his forehead.

He observes everyone with a thoughtful look, with his small black eyes and a sneer.  
The military has just placed the hostages in a typical medieval gallows: two women look at the rope with fear, a boy of about ten years is trying in vain to escape, a twenty year old boy and an old man are dragged into place.  
Even Jun, Arina and Masato, have been found guilty of collaborating with the rebels and are dragged to the gallows.

The leader is stroking his beard, looks at the poor unfortunates prisoners, chuckling and turning to the crowd with a stern look.

 **Raif:** Take a look! Why do you keep resisting against me? Why do you choose death rather than a miserable life? Tell me, who is the one who provides protection for all of you?

His men seem quite nervous, keep looking sideways at the man and the crowd, frightened and silent.

Jun is terrified, the albino is held by a tall man who shakes his wrists and is forcing him to climb the wooden box as he tries in vain to escape, observing that shelf as if it were the springboard towards a certain end.  
He trembles, turning around looking for someone who reassures him and tells him that he won't die.  
Why is he there, in that moment? Why isn't he at home, sitting in his room doing nothing as usual, listening to the voice of his mother calling him in the distance? She always tells him to turn off that computer and help her to clean up the house.  
He usually doesn't want to move, he prefers to stay under the sheets with his notebook or playing with his smartphone.  
He feels useless, cumbersome, as if his life was a mistake and the only entertainment are his friends on the net: websites, forums and social networks.  
He knows how his parents suffer because of it, his 'disease' isn't rare in his country and yet he can't heal on his own and make them happy.

Some tears run through his face, at that moment he realizes how fragile and short a life could be and that he really wanted to make his parents happy just one time, to thank them for having brought him into the world.

The man forces him to get on the case like all the other poor hostages, who are observing around stunned and saddened, probably aware of the end that awaits them.  
He turns when hears a voice: a child next to him is talking to himself in a low voice, he has dark hair and closed eyes, keeps repeating himself that his father would come and saved him.  
Jun is almost enchanted by the words of the child but a shout awakes him, forcing him to turn to the center of the square.  
Everyone look back with amazement and the general Raif approaches the edge of the dais, pleased to see that three men are making their way among the people to get in front of him.

Gazi, Erol and Alp are together, precisely as Raif had summoned them. They are looking in Raif's eyes, under the astonished gaze of those present who have no idea of what is going to happen.  
Gazi knows it and doesn't seem at all surprised when some soldiers block them quickly, forcing them to the ground while the people scream scared.

 **Raif:** You're here, at last. I thought you'd left your families and friends.  
**Erol:** Never, you dirty bastard! We prefer to go to hell rather than let our friends die.

Jun observes the three, wondering if Sawada-san would run to help him too. He remembers the first time when she faced alone five older guys just to save him. He still feels inferior to everyone else and some ideas make their way into his mind.

The general fondles again his beard with a thoughtful look, observing the three immobilized men while being dragged on the stage.  
Finally he turns to the crowd which has calmed down again, probably for fear that something bad could happen to them.

 **Raif:** Today there will be a change in plans. We will no longer execute eight people, but eleven.

The crowd starts to scream scared while Gazi, which is usually the quietest of the three, raises his head toward the man, glaring to him.

 **Gazi:** What are you saying?! We followed the orders teh, you must release our families!

He approaches Gazi, watching him in the right eye and snatching the greenish band from his head. Then he turns and walks briskly toward the left side of the dais, close to a torch. Puts the band on the flames and it immediately takes fire, dropping it on the ground.

 **Raif:** Every rebel and all his possessions will be deleted. Hang them all.  
**Erol:** Noooooooo!

The people in the streets can't remain silent after the last statement of the general, they begin to writhe and scream trying to rebel against the military who are quite confused, they don't seem to want to act against civilians.  
Gazi lets out an intense yellow flame from his fist and violently hits the man who's blocking him, releasing his two companions. Raif, remaining composed but with a disgusted look, pulls out a gun and start shooting into the crowd, hitting several people without caring.

 **Raif:** Stop this rabble!

The military, still perplexed and reluctant, decide to strike the protesting people, killing some of them.

Even the guards on the stage decide to move while Erol free the two women and Alp, the latter is furious because Raif is killing innocent people at random and goes beyond two soldiers who have tried to attack him, pulling a knife from the pocket of his pants and hitting one of the two. He approaches Raif with homicidal intentions when a soldier stops him from behind, grabbing the rebel under the arms, just as the general aims his weapon on him and shoots in the head without hesitation.  
After Gazi has killed three other men with difficulty, turns to the military and realizes that one of them is throwing Alp's lifeless body to the ground, while one of the women tried in vain to get closer to her husband, screaming.  
Raif points back his gun at the woman, yet he couldn't shoot in time because he was almost blocked by a long electric chain, from which he succeeded quickly to escape. Luca jumps on the stage, trying again to tie the men around but some soldiers attack him in order to protect their leader.  
The blonde boy seems reluctant, he doesn't want to fight with them and watches them in disgust.

Meanwhile, in the streets there are still men who mercilessly attack the crowd, one of them is going to hit a woman but he is blocked and defeated by Cloud, who is moving rapidly towards another soldier, throwing countless Compact Disc to him. His weird weapons quickly multiply themselves thanks to the flame of the cloud and confuse the soldier around, who can't dodge all of them.  
Across the square also Kaito is doing his duty, punching anyone who dares to touch all the poor people and throwing their bodies away.

 **Kaito:** Go get slaughtered by an angry alpaca, damned!

With her sharp katars, the young Haname quickly free all the hostages while Arashi bombards some soldiers supported by Nozomi, who has jumped from the top of the town hall and landed on the dais along with the other three in the center of the scene.  
Raif, visibly angry because they have ruined his plan, pulls two more guns put and start shooting to the kids, targeting Arashi who's moving quickly and returns his fire with her twins, nearly striking the man.

 **Raif:** Who the hell are you?

The man moves away from the center of the battle, arriving at the right side of the stage and finds himself in front of the hostages while Arina and Masato were trying to get them to safety.  
When the two found themselves in front of the man, Masato tries to protect the woman but Arina pushes him away violently.

 **Arina:** Take them inside!  
**Masato:** Wha ...? but ...  
**Arina:** Hurry up!

The redhead, bewildered and confused, decides to obey and drags Jun and others away, leaving the woman alone.  
She quickly wears the gloves with long sharp claws and gets close to the man, wounding him in the arms and trying to immobilize him.  
Raif, taken aback, is still able to move and tries to hit the woman in the head but the furious Luca appears in front of him to protect his sister, but he can't dodge his shot in time and is struck on the left shoulder.

 **Arina:** Luca!

The blonde quickly grabs his brother and tries to drag him away before Raif could give him the final hit, she takes Luca's weapon and uses it to strike the man, his right arm is immobilized by the chain and it is almost cut by the scythe, but he avoids it pulling the chain inwards.  
He knows he would never escape again and the woman manages to drag him out, but she doesn't hit him. The man understands at once that the blonde girl doesn't want to kill or damage him.  
Thanks to an another man who rapidly has joined him, he succeeded to get free from the chain and tries to hit the woman in the stomach with a fist. Arina lets the chain go and quickly dodges it, moving to the brother who is trying to get up despite the wounds.

 **Luca:** Arina, stop ... don't push yourself further... please …

The blonde woman is angry and is unable to respond, she wants to say those same words to her twin who is struggling to stand up to protect her.  
He has never protected her in his life, after all he never had the chance. They have always been separate and only recently, finally, they started living together in Sawada's house. The two had spent many nights talking to each other, observing how much their lives are different but realizing how much they are so similar.  
They are twins, siblings, one being.  
And they love each other.

 **Arina:** I... I can't ... I can't let this go!  
**Luca:** Huh?  
**Arina:** You have been hurt to protect me!  
**Luca:** But ... I'm your brother! I can't let anyone hurt you!

A tear runs through the woman's face.

 **Arina:** Luca ...  
**Luca:** We are connected ... forever. Although not physically but at least spiritually ... the separation has fortified ourself...

The woman smiles, watching the boy's face and his clear green eyes. It seems that she is looking in the mirror, he lacks just a mole on the left under the lips and they can be completely identical.

The military who has saved Raif shortly before approaches the woman trying to strike her, but luckily someone behind him struck the soldier in the head with a wooden cub and the man falls to the ground.

 **Shinji:** ... Are you okay...?

She sighs, looking at the stick, probably pulled from the boxes a little further.

 **Arina:** Thank you ...! ...Beautiful whack ... uh ...

The boy observes the wood and throws it to the ground.

 **Shinji:** I just wanted to do something ... I was told not to do anything with my powers because I could scared people ...  
**Luca:** Heh heh ... you can't do much, you can only make monstrous illusions... you can't fight hand to hand ...  
**Shinji:** ... you are hurt ...  
**Luca:** Oh, you don't say?

The blonde boy giggles, ignoring the pain.

The general Raif has moved away quickly, slipping through an opening in the tunnel of the stage and looking for other loaded guns to hit people undisturbed. He finds a gun, probably owned by one of the numerous dead soldiers. He takes it quickly and comes back to the stairs, aiming at the blonde woman in the distance.  
An explosion scares him and moves quickly forward to avoid to collapse in the rubble of the wood, the central front of the town hall is losing bricks and plaster as a result of the collision.

 **Raif:** Damn it, do you want to destroy my palace?

The man returns to fire at random when something reaches him and steals the gun from his hands.  
He is confused but realizes that there's a little brunette girl next to him, she has a disturbing serene gaze and bright orange eyes. The young girl is giggling and violently strikes the man in the stomach with her rod. Instinctively he opens his mouth, they can hear the sound of breaking bones when a precise shot pierces his skull.

Nozomi leaves his lifeless body on the ground, while Arashi puts away her guns and runs to support her friend.  
Many screams are coming from the square and the military, aware of the death of their leader, immediately surrender throwing their weapons to the ground.

The leader of the rebels witnessed the scene and gets close to the girls, with an incredulous look.

**Gazi:** ... You killed him ...  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... yes.  
**Gazi:** Why did you do it...?

Turns to Arashi, who doesn't answer and merely stares at the man's eyes.

 **Nozomi:** He died for my blow, if you want to blame someone here I am.  
**Gazi:** ... You were stronger than him, you could immobilize him, teh ... why did you go that far?  
**Nozomi:** Are you really saying this after he killed Alp and all those innocent people?  
**Gazi:** This is not important now.  
**Nozomi:** Of course it is important! I couldn't let him live, he's a disgusting man.  
**Gazi:** You can punish a person but you can't execute him! Who gives you the right to decide the lives of other people? How can you kill someone with such a cold blood? You're only young girls!  
**Arashi:** Just young girls? ... No, we're not.  
**Gazi:** Yes you are. And you shouldn't get your hands dirty in this way!

He looks at the brunette who looks up, she's now serious after losing her hyper mode.

 **Nozomi:** getting my hands dirty? Too late.

The man bowed his eyes, sighing.  
Luca approaches them limping but supported by his sister, who is looking at her student.

 **Arina:** ... We should calm people, there is still too much chaos around.  
**Arashi:** I'll go.  
**Nozomi:** I'm with you.

Nozomi and Arashi jump off the stage, followed by a silent Gazi.  
Luca shakes his head with a puzzled expression, still confused about everything.

 **Luca:** What ... what happened? ... we had decided that we wouldn't killed anyone today...  
**Arina:** ... she will probably have changed her mind after seeing what he did.

The woman's gaze is blank and the brother turns to her, startled.

 **Luca:** It's impossible ... I would have never thought that she could do such a thing with so much tranquillity! This is ... get one people's life is...  
**Arina:** Now it's not important ... After all I am the one guilty, she saw me that day. It was my mistake and I should have expected it... no ... I already expected it...  
**Luca:** What do you mean? Do you know anything about this?  
**Arina:** Forget it, Luca. I told you, it's just my mistake ... it's because of it that Decimo has entrusted her to me ... We have ... to redeem ourselves, in one way or another ... but if I don't do something, the situation will become more dangerous...  
The young man doesn't speak, he looks at his sister with a worried look.

 **Arina:** I'm the one who needs to fix it ... for her sake, for our own good.


	6. Target 6 - Middle East VI (Epilogue)

**Target 6 - Middle East VI (Epilogue)**

****

 

The next day at dawn, Mirjad is finally free.  
The citizens are helping each other with altruism, working hard to rebuild their city. People who have been victims and imprisoned for a long time are now collaborating with each other to restore it to its former glory.

Erol has just returned from the cemetery where they buried all the poor victims, Alp was also placed there.  
What is the meaning of death?  
No longer you can see the person you love, open our eyes without them next to you and being unable to listen the sound of their voice anymore.  
The cruelty lies in memories, that make their way into the minds and hearts, bringing to the surface the nostalgia of the moments you have spent together.

Nozomi is looking out the balcony of the old base, she perfectly knows what it means not being able to look into the eyes of the person she loved, not being able to hear his voice and can't see his smile.  
Is it really right?  
Evil people should disappear, that's the only way to prevent that other poor innocent hearts could suffer as she is.  
Sighs, looking the tired but relieved faces of the people who are rolling up their sleeves and working hard.  
She puts her right hand in front of her face, staring at it as looking at something invisible placed on the palm.

 **Nozomi:** I haven't forgotten ... I'm still here ... but what about you? Why did you break the promise?

She winces when she realizes that a man got close to her and is leaning on the balcony.  
Gazi has the usual off-white bandage that covers his left eye but no longer has the green band between the raven hair. It was burned by Raif in the battle of the day before.  
The girl notices some scars on his arm, signs of the hard struggle he endured.

 **Gazi:** You haven't yet explained your reasons, teh.

The brunette turns to the horizon, coming back to watch the hard working population.

 **Nozomi:** Reasons for what?  
**Gazi:** Why you believe it's better to kill people.  
**Nozomi:** I never said such a thing.  
**Gazi:** Then why did you do that?  
**Nozomi:** I only executed a filthy monster. Did you think of him as a person?  
**Gazi:** Yes, a human being, like you and me.

The brunette shakes her head.

 **Nozomi:** Human, uh ...? I don't think I'm really like that.  
**Gazi:** Uh? And for what reason?  
**Nozomi:** Do you think a common human being can have such power, abilities and fate?  
**Gazi:** All human beings have this power teh, but not everyone knows how to use it and almost no one knows about it.  
**Nozomi:** If I don't have this strength in order to punish evil people, then why am I like this?  
**Gazi:** I think you have to find that answer by yourself.

The Vongola turns to the dark-skinned man, he's still observing the sky.

 **Gazi:** Do you see the sky? It's blue and clear, and although it must support a storm, a blizzard or other weathers ... the sky is always still, it doesn't break up.

She turns her gaze to the clear expanse above her.

 **Nozomi:** ... And yet, even supporting the other elements ... it has to face other disasters ...  
**Gazi:** And do you think it could break up? The sky must watch ... at most, with its hugeness, it can bring peace and save desperate souls.  
**Nozomi:**... Desperate souls?  
**Gazi:** We are all born equal, it is the world and experiences that change us, baby.  
**Nozomi:** The world and experiences?

The man turns back to her and she returns his gaze.

 **Gazi:** No one is born guilty of something. Yet if the world around us is hard and painful and we aren't able to bear the pain, we surrender and become part and carriers of it.  
**Nozomi:** ... So ... good and evil doesn't exist.  
**Gazi:** There is pain and happiness ... people who go through the pain and go beyond it, coming to happiness. But there are people who can't overcome the pain and become part of it. Well... they are, however, good and evil, light and darkness, heaven and chaos.

The brunette turns again, looking at the other people again.

 **Nozomi:** All these people ... they face the darkness longing for light ... but not everyone can get there ... some of them fall ...  
**Gazi:** Those who fall are what you call "evil people", without even trying to understand why they are "evil".

The image of Alp passes in her mind.

 **Nozomi:** But ..! Why has Raif done such things?  
**Gazi:** I suppose it was his twisted vision of governing the city and protect the citizens ... probably the way in which he is grown has made him blind, as well as the people next to him ... but we'll never know.

The girl sighs, saddened.

 **Nozomi:** ... Forgive me, in truth I didn't want to kill him.  
**Gazi:** Luca-san told me. The plan has changed suddenly ... you went in berserk.  
**Nozomi:** When he has hurt Luca and killed Alp ... I thought he didn't deserve to just end in prison.  
**Gazi:** Sometimes prison is harsher than death itself ... punishment is ideal for those who make mistakes, teh. Death is a quick and easy solution too.

She lowers her head, troubled.

 **Nozomi:** ... I think I understand what you're saying ... in fact, this would explain a lot …

_"... this is why papa and Primo-sama have always forgiven their enemies... and their piety ... "_

**Gazi:** You'll be a boss one day, you have to know these things better than anyone else, teh.

The girl rests her head on her arms, but a male voice interrupts the two and they look down over the balcony.

 **Erol:** Hey Gazi, we have to finish to fix here, give us a hand!  
**Gazi:** Uhm, I'll coming teh.  
**Nozomi:** ... Do you need a hand?

Gazi stops and turns around, looking at the little girl.

 **Gazi:** Thank you but you've already done so much for us. This is our city, teh, we have to rebuild it by ourself.  
**Nozomi:** Yes ... I see.

The brunette walks into the building, stopping when hears two familiar voices arguing in the next room.  
She comes to the door without being seen and observes the twins: Luca is sitting on the wooden box while Arina has finished bandaging her brother's shoulder. They are discussing with loud voice.

**Arina:** This is everything I can tell you ... believe me!  
**Luca:** Why? Why can't you tell me, your brother, the truth?  
**Arina:** I've already told you, some time ago... take it for good and forget about it.  
**Luca:** No, I can't. Sis ... I know there's more! I wanna know!  
**Arina:** ... Luca ...  
**Luca:** Tell me about it... tell me what happened seven years ago!  
**Arina:** ... I can't. I'm sorry but ... it's something I can't do.  
**Luca:** I'm your brother! I have a fucking right!  
**Arina:** Luca! These are ... Decimo's orders ...  
**Luca:** Ah! Then there is something behind it! I knew he was also involved in this!  
**Arina:** Don't say that, it's not his fault ...  
**Luca:** I didn't mean this! I mean ... if Juudaime gave you an order, then there is something big behind it...

The blonde girl lowers her head with a nostalgic look.

 **Arina:** Whatever happened seven years ago ... it's top secret. It's categorically forbidden to talk to somebody about it.  
**Luca:** But .. how serious is the situation ...? Is it about Juuichidaime?

She doesn't reply.

 **Luca:** Arina, please. Tell me.  
**Arina:** You keep asking but my answer can't change ... I'm sorry.  
**Luca:** Why do you always say that was your fault? What did you do wrong?  
**Arina:** ... Instinctive mistakes of a teenager who had forgotten her main task ...  
**Luca:** Main task? ... Making mistakes is normal for a teenager!  
**Arina:** ... Yes, but ... not me... I've done everything to ... well ...

She sighs, afflicted, bringing a hand on her forehead.

 **Luca:** ... Sis...  
**Arina:** ... I should stop it... All this happened because of me, but I let myself go and ... She was involved. We both fell ...  
**Luca:** ... You can fix that, right? You said that's why you're here now.  
**Arina:** If I am here it's because Decimo told me to.  
**Luca:** No, it's not true. If you're here it is because you want it ... What does your heart want?  
**Arina:** ... Find a remedy for the mistakes we made.  
**Luca:** Why do you always speak in plural?! You have to fix your mistakes, not others' ones!  
**Arina:** No, as her tutor I am guilty of letting her making that mistake, and because of it I made a mistake too. ... I have to save herself from her mistake before it's too late.  
**Luca:** ... All this talk of mistakes it's really confusing ... if only you can be more direct and tell me in no uncertain terms what the hell is happened...

The woman shakes her head, walking to the door and catching the brunette outside of the room.  
The little girl has a serious look and Arina's expression becomes frightened, she's about to say something but the Vongola turns and leaves the room, going down the stairs and finding Jun sitting on his suitcase, he's looking in front of him with a thoughtful look.

 **Nozomi:** ... Jun? What are you waiting for?

The boy doesn't respond. He only notices his classmate, his lips slightly open and then close again, lowering his head and looking at the floor.

 **Nozomi:** ... Can you answer me?

She asks, but he shakes his head as a reply.

 **Nozomi:** ... Fine, I'm also not in the mood to chat.

She walks away quickly, leaving the young albino boy deep in thought as she reaches the large hall on the first floor, where the passengers are preparing their cases for the imminent departure.  
The pilot, who has reassured everyone and is explaining what will happen in the afternoon, has a smile on his lips, probably due to their release.  
The brunette is approaching her suitcase and opens it, looking at her misplace clothes and items that she brought with her for the trip.  
She raises her right hand again and brings the palms upward, watching it with sad eyes as if she is imagining something resting on it.  
Lost in her imagination, she starts listening to a nostalgic melody.  
In that suitcase there is something missing, an object very important for her.  
Of course it couldn't be there, it's hidden in her heart. She is surprised that she has remembered about it but, after everything happened, she keeps remembering some past memories and they don't want to disappear in any way.

She remembers the touch of a little hand and warm smile, the sound of the fountain that sprayed fresh water and the music that came from the house, illuminated by artificial lights, and the clear moon above them.  
And then the promise, and the nostalgic melody of a music box played between the two, lying on the grass of the cliff with the fresh breeze coming from the sea.

"It would be nice to be able to throw ourself in the sea and swim to the ends of the world toward our destiny. Together, you and me."  
"But I ... how could I forget that man?"  
"It does not matter. I'll let you forget him!"

With one move she quickly closes her hand, as if she had closed some clamshell object.  
Why are she thinking about it now? Perhaps because she has heard the debate between Arina and Luca.

_"I hate you. Why have you brought me back in so horrible memories?"_

She almost cries, looking at the wall in front of her.

The eyes of her father were so sad and serious at the same time, she was sure that he wouldn't love her again.  
Would had she been abandoned? But why? She had only acted for the good of Arina and others.  
Why was her father staring at her like that?  
She had forgotten, but now she remembered. She remembered how much he was sad.  
He was sad for her.  
And Arina was crying loudly, asking for forgiveness. What on earth had she done?

"Forgive me! I was wrong, I shouldn't have done it! It's my fault!"

Nozomi shakes her head, slapping herself.

 **Nozomi:** What the hell am I doing? I can't think about it now! I don't regret anything. I acted for the good of all.

"No one is born guilty of something. Yet if the world around us is hard and painful and we aren't able to bear the pain, we surrender and become part and carriers of it."

 **Nozomi:** ... Yeah... it's true. What Gazi said before... should I change my mind? I don't understand ... it's all confusing ...

Someone behind the girl embraces her, squeezing the brunette in a sweet and refreshing hug.  
Her aroma is intense as always. How can she always succeed in making her feel good?

 **Nozomi:** ... Do you think I must believe in what he said?  
**Arashi:** You must believe in what your heart says.  
**Nozomi:** But... if he was right then, I... seven years ago ...  
**Arina:** It doesn't matter. Mistakes can be fixed with time ... forget what happened at the time. You were only eight years old, just a child.  
**Nozomi:** Mh ... you ... you're right.  
**Arashi:** ... Nozo ... remember that you aren't alone. We won't leave you, we are your family. We are a big family.  
**Nozomi:** Thank you.  
**Arashi:** You don't have to thank us, but yourself. If you hadn't been a wonderful person you wouldn't have gathered all of us.  
**Nozomi:** How can I be a wonderful person? I'm not like that.  
**Arashi:** Stop with these sad thoughts.  
**Nozomi:** It means that I have to put on that fake smile again.

The storm bites her lip.

 **Nozomi:** You know ... I can't be really happy. It's all a sham ... but ... for the sake of others ...  
**Arashi:** Stop thinking about others and think a bit about yourself. What does make you happy?  
**Nozomi:** Uh ... I don't know ... I have no idea of what it is my happiness.  
**Arashi:** You can ask others ... maybe you will discover your happiness by listening to the people's ones.  
**Nozomi:** And what is your happiness?  
**Arashi:** Of course it's our family.

The storm hugs her again, smiling.

That afternoon the survivors find themselves at the feet of a private plane that would take them finally in Spain.  
Erol and Gazi, along with other ex-soldiers who have contributed to the liberation of the city, are helping the passengers.  
When they are reunited in front of the group of Vongola, the two former leaders observe them with a serious look.

 **Erol:** ... Thank you for your great help, guys. Without you it wouldn't be possible such a victory with so few dead ...  
**Arina:** The victims are still victims. Anyway, get back on your feet and set up a great city.

The blonde girl smiles and greets them, walking to the plane followed by Masato and the taciturn Jun. Even Cloud and Shinji go taking their place without saying a word.  
Luca and Kaito, however, greet the two with affection and an huge sad look.  
The brunette looks serious at Gazi and then smiles.

 **Nozomi:** When I'll come back I want to see a beautiful Mirjad.

The man is surprised but he returns the smile.

 **Gazi:** Of course, we'll show you a Mirjad full of peace and hope for the future, teh!  
**Erol:** So, do you want to come back?  
**Nozomi:** Why not? It looks like a nice place!

Even Arashi and Haname overstep the three and go to take their place on the plane, leaving them alone.

 **Gazi:** Vongola Eleven ... thank you for your support and help.  
**Nozomi:** I'm the one who have to thank you for your help. Thanks to you we can make better use of our flames. And then ... you said some ... uhm ... particular things.

The man smiles.

 **Gazi:** If you really want to listen to something else ... I'll be there, teh. Consider us as supporters and allies of the Vongola Eleventh family.

Also the brunette smiles, this time a genuine one.

 **Nozomi:** Uh! Yes! Thank you very much!

She is about to leave but the man calls her again.

 **Gazi:** ... Don't despair, we all make mistakes. The strength lies in recognizing them and go ahead with no fear.  
**Nozomi:** ... with no fear?  
**Gazi:** Exactly. You can be a good leader, if you want. Just be sure of what you want and understand.

Says, now seriously looking at her eyes.

 **Gazi:** Understanding people and everything around you is very important for a leader. Don't forget about it: never judge anyone and anything. Just understand.

"Just Understand."

"You can't understand."

Her father's words suddenly echo in her head, immobilizing her. They are mixing with Gazi's statements, hurting her mind and her heart.

"You still don't understand, Nozomi. This is the problem."

" _... is this my... problem?"_

 **Nozomi:** ... I don't have to judge ... I must understand everyone, good and bad ... and all the situations around me, right?  
**Gazi:** Yeah. Also remember what I told you, teh. There aren't evil and good people, if you divide them in those categories you're putting them in different groups without understanding them.  
**Nozomi:** ... So each person have to be understood.  
**Gazi:** Eh, you learn fast, girl! You're very good, teh!

The brunette giggles, blushing.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, you're right. After all I am the future Vongola boss!

Those words seems to have opened up a big gate for her, leading the girl in a different world.  
Suddenly something about her discussion with the tenth boss is getting more clear, as if she's going to understand her father.  
He said that she doesn't understand, so she must understand no matter what. She can't hide behind his unsaid words, she must understands them. It's her important trial as a boss.

The aircraft leaves Mirjad and their inhabitants behind, along with Gazi, Erol and those weeks of terror and concerns, giving relief and peace to the passengers.  
Those strong emotions becomes happiness when the airplane finally is crossing the Mediterranean Sea, reaching the Iberian Peninsula.


	7. Target 7 - Spain I

**Target 7 - Spain I**

****

 

\- No, NO! Please … -

A tall man of about fifty years old is fondling his greyish beard and observing carefully some papers with disapproval.  
Before him, the young boy with long emerald hair is lying on a bed, tied up and in tears.

\- I can't take it anymore. Please … -

The wrists and feet are fastened to the bed, his face turned toward the man and seems to beg for mercy.  
Another tear falls on his face, and the girl watches him incredulously. It seems as if his pupils are on her, yet she knows that he can't see her.

How can she save him? She can't see those painful scenes.  
She has many other problems but that boy is begging for mercy, he's in her dreams and she doesn't know why. Can she really leave him alone in that hell?  
No she can't.  
After all, she is like her father, maybe selfish, yes, but not so much.  
She wants to help people because she can't see innocent suffering because of others.  
But also because it's the will of Primo-sama.

The man approaches a machine and adjusts a knob on the side, a red line on the monitor is intertwined with a yellow one.  
\- Nothing. I'm sure we can find a better equipment in Alberta. -  
A male voice sounds out from the machine, it's scratchy and almost robotic.  
**-** Then tomorrow come to Canada. I will give you the tickets, be careful with the package. -  
**-** Yes, sir. - he turns to the boy, now asleep, before leaving the room without worrying about the poor guy still tied to the bed.

_"... why are they doing this to you?"_

She crouches, watching him from a distance afraid she could wake him up.

_"... If I were as strong as papa I could help you ..."  
_

\- You are strong. -

She raises her head, curious but disoriented.  
That seems a familiar voice but she just can't remember where she has heard it.

 

***

 

The boy is wearing jerseys without even looking in the mirror, as if he is a robot. He arranges his shoes and quickly passes a hand through his albino hair, messy as always.  
He puts on his shoes while in thought, not realizing that he left them untied and he stumbles like a fool, falling to the ground.  
The boy, quite clumsy, gets up staggering, adjusting the laces and then approaching the entrance of the room, occupied by him, Masato and Kaito.  
The group of guys meet in the corridor, outside their rooms of the hotel in Valencia.  
Jun is close to the boys, although he doesn't want to listen to the discussion.  
He forces himself to stay, after all everyone are in Spain and he wants to know the reason.  
They are arguing and he appears behind Luca, noticing that Sawada and Arina are talking loudly.

 **Arina:** I don't understand, I don't remember of these Halcón, where did you hear about them?  
**Nozomi:** I told you, their name appears on some books of about fifty years ago. It seems that their fourth boss was a friend of Vongola Ottavo and he have known and appreciated Vongola Nono too.  
**Arina:** I don't recall ever seeing them around ...  
**Nozomi:** On the history of Spanish's family it's written that they are the strongest allies in this area and also they have great knowledge about the flames, they collaborated with the Elektrica family.  
**Masato:** Yet I know all the bosses affiliated with Elektrica family but these Halcón... I don't know who they are ... maybe they aren't our allies anymore ...  
**Nozomi:** It's possible ... there would be their fifth or sixth boss now, I hope they haven't "divorced" by the alliance because otherwise they might deny me their help ...  
**Masato:** So your plan is to ask them about flames?  
**Kaito:** Hey, wait, what is this flames' sale? I thought it was a Vongola's speciality, at the beginning.  
**Masato:** You are right, "at the beginning." Lately the circle was enlarged enough and there are many people who know about the shinu ki, partly because some scientists are doing research to strengthen them and to extrapolate their ability.  
**Arina:** Ah, you are talking about Verde and company?  
**Masato:** Precisely. This guy was also a former Arcobaleno, he refused to entry in the Elektrica and the boss was displeased about that.  
**Arina:** Well, anyway ... Undicesima says that the knowledge of this family are good but ... why going to Spain? We could ask some other family close to us.  
**Nozomi:** Family close to us? Here in Spain we are far enough from papa, I thought it was the best choice to get this far.  
**Arina:** We could ask to the Cavallone or the Bovino... but also the Sereno, they know quite a lot.  
**Nozomi:** ... They're too close to papa ... well, the Sereno are from Venice, but... they're still too much close to my father.  
**Arina:** You're right, it's not about geographical proximity, "spiritually" they are all close to Decimo, he's loved by everyone ... he has united everyone or, at least, most of the families, also he has ended many disputes and disagreements of any kind.  
**Nozomi:** This is why I didn't go to uncle Dino, he would have told everything to papa. I can't let him know about my plans!  
**Arina:** All right, as you say. So, how do we find this mysterious Halcón family?  
**Nozomi:** I read that this city is part of their territory, we must look for their tracks and maybe Masato can search in the database of the Elektrica.  
**Masato:** It will take days of research ... I'm not sure we can stay here for a long time.  
**Nozomi:** I can afford to pay for many days so I don't see the problem.

An ironic laughter interrupts the present ones, the musician with black hair adjusts his glasses and looks at the girl.

 **Cloud:** You're saying that you can afford to pay us the hotel for days, but you have brought us in a cheap airline that made an emergency landing in the middle of Turkey!

The girl seems to be offended so she pouts.

 **Nozomi:** Hey, if I had spent more money on the trip I wouldn't have much money to pay the hotel! Don't you trust me?  
**Arashi:** It was about saving money on something.  
**Cloud:** It was better to ensure a safe trip and book a shack, we have just to sleep there. Among the prospect of travelling at high altitude with risk of falling and dying, and sleep in a smelly shack infested with mice and insect... obviously I would choose the second option.

The girl looks puzzled, she opens her mouth to retort but she closes it right away, biting her lip.

 **Nozomi:** Well, okay. I'll remember it for the next time.

She's wrong and she knows it.  
She's just a teen, after all. Even if she shows herself as a strong girl, even if she wants to improve herself, even if she can punch people or go into Hyper mode with her flame, she is still just a little girl.  
At least, she knows what she wants in her life. She has a dream and she chases it at any cost.

But what dream Jun owns, instead? What is his future and what he wants to do with his life?

He finds himself alone in the hall, when everyone are deciding what to do and where to start with their research. Only Masato remained in the room, the engineer is working on his laptop, looking on the network and in the database of his family.  
The boy gave him a hand in Mirjad, just a little help and under the control of the man.  
He isn't even good with circuitry and programming, he is only able to use some simple programs and chat on forums and websites.  
He can't fight, he can't help them in any way. He's not clever enough to give intelligent advices and he hasn't special skills.  
What the hell can he do? Why is he there with them?

He turns away, opening the door angrily when he's hit from the Spanish winter air.  
Tears are on his face and his fists are clenched, he wants to hit a wall but he knows that he can hurt his hand.  
When turns he notices that Arashi is behind him, with her usual disgusted look. The albino knows that she never liked him but it's obvious, nobody can like him. What can he do for the family? Jun is a burden and was almost hanged just a few days before.

 **Arashi:** What the hell are you doing out here? Don't tell me you want to give us an hand too, I can laugh.  
**Jun:** No, I'm just catching some fresh air.  
**Arashi:** Hah, after all, what could you do? You're useless.

He would almost give a kick to the wall he was watching. The nervousness of the girl is strong, what happened during the discussion?  
Something is happening within the family, something that doesn't look good.

 **Arashi:** What is your fucking problem, now?

The redhead has probably noticed the boy's frantic desire to tear down some buildings by head butting.

 **Jun:** What the hell do you want? I'm also not allowed to be alone, now?  
**Arashi:** Calm down, asshole. Don't you know we're busy? If you really don't have anything to do, go back and help my brother.  
**Jun:** Fuck you, it's true that I'm an hikikomori but I don't know shit about codes and scripts.  
**Arashi:** So do you want to sit here and make a beautiful ornament? Do you want to be the forever loser or you wanna do something for yourself? Wake up and stop complaining.  
**Jun:** Shut up, I'm sick of you! Do you think I'm happy to stay here and almost getting myself killed? If it were up to me, I wouldn't have come here!

The red-haired is puzzled. She observes the boy startled and neither of them says anything, it seems that she is trying not to slap him. He sees her tremble when, a few moments later, the rest of the group reach them outside the hotel.

 **Haname:** ... What's going on here?

The rain seems intimidated by Arashi's expression.

 **Arashi:** ... he has gone mad.

The storm turns towards Nozomi, with a quite furious look.

 **Arashi:** Nozo. I've told ya that it would be a bullshit.

She shakes her head firmly, rapidly entering the building without looking at anyone.

The brunette doesn't seem to understand, turns to Jun and their eyes meet.

 **Nozomi:** What's going on?

The albino shakes his head, biting his lips.

 **Nozomi:** Did she say anything? Has she offended you?  
**Jun:** No, fuck. No!

He is so exasperated that almost curses, speaking in a rude manner. He has never disrespected anyone, but now his self-esteem is lower than a pebble.

 **Jun:** No. Not really.  
**Nozomi:** Jun, what the hell is happening to you?

She watches him with an incredulous look.

 **Jun:** What?! Are you really asking me that?

The girl seems confused.

 **Jun:** You brought me here for being your furniture, that's it.  
**Nozomi:** Do you want me to give you a task?  
**Jun:** Task?! I can't do anything! I'm an idiot, I can't use a pc, I can't fight, I don't have any ability and I can't spy and stuff. What the fuck am I doing here with you? Why the hell am I here?!  
**Nozomi:** Why the fuck are you telling me about it just now? Shouldn't we be honest? I was sure you were happy to come with us, so smiling and full of joy!  
**Jun:** Maybe at the first because the excitement, but... However, why should I have told you it? You see things in a different way from me, you look forward, but I'm back! I'm back and I was almost killed because I'm the loser here.  
**Nozomi:** And why do you stand behind? Why don't you come forward too?  
**Jun:** You don't understand, I'm useless! I can't do anything. I can't walk next to you!  
**Nozomi:** So what are you gonna do, huh? Do you want to just stand back and look like an idiot for all of your life? Don't you want to work hard in order to find your path? Why keep being a loser?  
**Jun:** Because that's what I am! Why the hell I have come to Spain with you? Why did you put me in your family? I'm not useful, I don't take part in anything, I'm just a ball and chain!

The brunette shakes her head, just like Arashi earlier.

 **Nozomi:** So you're okay with being left behind, keep being the loser hiding behind his desk, who doesn't even exist for classmates who keep ignoring you.

The albino turns to the wall behind him and then to the road in front of. He moves in a neurotic way, trembling, still looking at anywhere but his interlocutor.

 **Nozomi:** Do you think it's fun? Do you think people like seeing you like that? You're asking why are you here, right? Why I brought you in Spain, you say? Because you're part of the family, of course!  
**Jun:** Why the fuck did you put me in the family, then?! Couldn't you leave me where I was?  
**Nozomi:** I mean, I have brought you in the family. I have given you days of fun and smiles, different from your old usual days, where you was alone at home doing nothing and with no friends. I have given you new experiences, new emotions, new friends, new perspectives and you're saying you wanted to be alone like a hopeless dog in a corner?! But seriously?!

The albino is no longer able to restrain himself.

 **Jun:** No one asked it to you! Who the hell do you think you are, a god?! You act as a badass, thinking of doing epic battles like the ones from video games but you almost don't get us killed! And most importantly, you're locked in your fucking dreams. You don't understand a shit about me, you don't understand a shit of others and you don't understand a shit about the real world!

Now there's a chilling silence, the brunette looks at the young man with an incredulous look and Haname puts her hands over her face.

What did he do?

 **Nozomi:** ... L... Leave.

The girl is whispering, shaking.

 **Jun:** With pleasure.

And yet he had to tell her. He had to make her understand.

 **Nozomi:** Destroy everything, forget about your friends, grab your stuff, take a fucking plane and go to the hell!

She yells, before leaving them.  
But he doesn't care, because he is already running away.

Crying.  
He doesn't even know how much he has cried.

He is sitting on a staircase and weeps bitterly, wiping away his tears.  
Is she crying too? He had seen her shining eyes.  
Maybe she was trying not to cry.  
Was he wrong being so rude with her? After all she had done so much for him.  
But she was wrong, she is taking the wrong decisions.  
He feels the coldness that has enveloped the family for several days. Is it possible that he's the only one who feels that strange atmosphere?  
Who's to blame?

He sighs when hears that someone has approached him. He looks up and looks at the twins, who sit at his sides. Luca seems to suffering and he immediately helps him to sit down.

 **Jun:** ... the shoulder ...?  
**Luca:** Yeah, it's from the battle in Mirjad. Don't worry, it will be fine soon.  
**Jun:** ... does Sawada-san leave you move in these conditions? She's quite insensitive.  
**Luca:** No, not at all. She asked me if I wanted to stay in my room but it isn't anything serious, I can easily walk down the street and go in search of information, right?

The albino twists his mouth thoughtfully.

 **Arina:** Undicesima cares about each one of us, she loves everyone.  
**Jun:** I'm not sure if she does it just to satisfy her ego...

The woman sighs.

 **Arina:** It may be ... do you think it's like that?  
**Jun:** ... She can be selfish. She can do everything because she wants to be ... important.  
**Arina:** Not important, but able to do something. You know of her inferiority complex, right? She hides herself behind that figure of a powerful and wise warrior, only because she doesn't want to show that she is fragile and immature ... however, if she act like this she instead shows arrogance, stupidity and antipathy.  
**Jun:** It would be better if she thinks carefully about things, instead of acting like that. I can understand her enthusiasm, altruism, or whatever it is, but... she brought me in this family but I never asked anything and my only ability is... humming? Is it useful to her? I mean, she had to think before doing it! She can't bring in random people...  
**Arina:** She doesn't think carefully, especially lately, and it's true, but don't think she brought you here because she wanted to use you but she didn't find the way. ...You have never been shown to be good at something, right? Then you're here because she wanted you here, loser or not. She wanted to give you an opportunity, teaching you something.  
**Jun:** What? What can I learn? Leave me alone... She was wrong to invite me in the family.  
**Arina:** Now you're not thinking carefully, Jun. There must be a reason in wanting to befriend someone or introducing them in the family?  
**Jun:** Well ...  
**Arina:** You're no good at anything, so it is obvious that she isn't using you for her ego. You're useless, so if you are here it's for the opposite reason, because she loves you. Of course, she was wrong in take you with us because it's a dangerous journey, there's no doubt about this. But she made so many mistakes lately, I can't count them anymore ...  
**Jun:** ... You said she wanted to teach me something ... What is it? What does she want to teach me, then?  
**Arina:** Uhm ... I suppose she wants you to understand that there's always hope.

The boy observes her clear green eyes and remains almost entirely captivated.

 **Jun:** Hope ...?  
**Luca:** Hey, Jun ... what do you want from life? What is your dream?  
**Jun:** ... Uhm ... I wanted to start a music label but ... I don't think I can do it... also I'm not even sure of wanting it, it was an old idea...  
**Luca:** What can you do?  
**Jun:** ... Hum ... vacuuming ... cooking ... chatting on websites ... buying stuff online ...  
**Luca:** Nothing ... useful?

The albino shakes his head.

 **Luca:** So that means you have to find your own path. You have to find out what you want in life and what you can do. This is why you're here in the family, you have to look for yourself ... take it as an opportunity.

The boy rubs his eyes, swollen because of the tears, trying to watch the busy road in front of him.

 **Jun:** ... look ... for myself ...  
**Arina:** You should make good use of this opportunity and try to help us. Sooner or later you will notice that there is something that you can do and enjoy doing it, something that will guide you towards your way.

Arina paints a warm and sweet smile.

Yeah, she's right. Perhaps there is some hope for him, he just has to rediscover himself.  
And even on that cold winter day, the young boy can feel a gentle warmth inside.


	8. Target 8 - Spain II

**Target 8 - Spain II**

** **

The little girl is sitting on a bench, a few steps from the second entrance of the hotel.  
She is looking insistently the ground mulling over what happened an hour ago.  
After being humiliated by her father, the plane and the emergency landing in Turkey, the rebels and the almost death of Arina and her friends, now there's also Jun and his problems, who has said that she didn't understand him.  
Again she doesn't understand something, the same words her father has said that day. Has he expected everything?  
Is she really blind?

Everything is very unnerving.  
Of course, she is wrong too but what can she do to fix the problem?  
She feels quite demoralized, and after the quarrel just before she isn't in the right mood.

They are located in Spain, a country unfamiliar to them, alone and with little money.  
For what reason?

_"The Halcón family. I have to ask them for help. "_

She clenches her fists firmly. They only have to endure a little longer, enough to achieve their goal and then they can finally return home.  
Yet is it really that important? Why should they learn more information about shinu ki?

_"The Notturno. I have to save Namimori!"_

It's true, Namimori has fallen under the control of that unknown family, she remembers Sirius's long blue hair and his amber eye.  
According to her father, she had to leave Namimori in the hands of the boy and behave like an ordinary girl. Perhaps her father is already planning to deal with the odd family, but she isn't sure and she doesn't want that other people repair her mistakes.

Haname sits beside her, in silence, followed by Shinji, who has just passed the door.  
The brunette is silent, deep in thought.

 **Haname:** Nozomi ... Jun is right, Nozo. You shouldn't have brought him here.

The Vongola raises her head and looks into her eyes, but she can't speak.

 **Haname:** ... As much as we love him, even if he is a member of our family, for him ... this isn't good. This is just too much. We're talking about a guy who almost never left his house, the only friends he has are unknown people of the net. How can you drag him around the world and putting him in such dangerous situations?  
**Nozomi:** We just had to visit and talk with some people, I didn't know that we could land in Turkey and all that has happened.  
**Haname:** Of course, we couldn't foresee it, but ... You also said that your life is more dangerous because your family and who you are. This wasn't the case, however, your should be careful with people unable to fight...

The brunette sighs, looking for something to say.

 **Haname:** Nozo, please, listen to me. ... Listen to us. It's your duty.

Nozomi raises her head and looks at the mist. He seems nervous, wants to say something but he is too shy.

 **Haname:** Shinji ...  
**Shinji:** Um ... I ... I want to say that ... I agree with Haname. Jun ... shouldn't be here ... I think you had to speak clearly with him ... asking him if he wanted to come ...  
**Nozomi:** But I ... I did it for him ...

She isn't anymore convinced of those words.

 **Shinji:** Well ... But ... even if you had good intentions, he ... had the right to express his opinion ... right?

\- Oh, the meeting of brats. - Cloud crosses the entrance of the building and approaches the three, he faces the girl with an annoyed look.

 **Cloud:** Congratulations, you make a fool of yourself, Little Shell. You were able to make more troubles in these two weeks than in a year that I know you.  
**Nozomi:** ... Thank you for your usual kindness, Cloud ...

She just says, looking sideways at her friends. Both seem serious and they are looking sternly.

 **Cloud:** I don't care to be kind. Now you realize how much your behaviour was immature and stupid. I sincerely hope that you carefully choose the next words because I got tired of following an arrogant brat. I'm ready to throw this bracelet in your face and return to Japan, leaving you alone like a dog because that's what you deserve.  
**Haname:** Cloud, please. Okay being honest, but with education.  
**Cloud:** Tsk.

The cloud turns and leaves them alone, vanishing over the door.

 **Nozomi:** Do you agree with him?  
**Haname** : ... Everyone have the same opinion.

It seems as if a lightning strikes her heart.  
Are everyone against her?

 **Nozomi:** ... I just wanted to do something for him ... maybe ... maybe I should have asked him first, but ...  
**Haname:** We know that you didn't have bad intentions, it's too obvious. But it's not the only problem. You are making wrong choices and keep doing mistakes without realizing it!  
**Nozomi:** But I'm doing this for you!

The brunette gets up from the bench and looks up at the sky.

 **Haname:** Are you sure?

Haname's question is unexpectedly.  
Sure of what?

 **Nozomi:** Hana ... I screwed up because of my father ... and the Notturno... then I have to find a solution...  
**Haname:** First of all, nothing important happened with Decimo, Nozo. It's everything in your mind. He only refused to help us, he didn't imprison us, or torture us... I don't know, he didn't do anything bad to us.  
**Nozomi:** B-but... he said those things, he said I don't understand and... the punch... I mean, in front of all of you... **  
****Haname:** I can understand you're offended and disappointed because the punch, even if I fail to understand what you mean with "in front of all of you". Nothing changed for us, I hope you're not thinking of having disappointed us or something.

She stops talking for a bit, looking at her friend's embarrassment.

 **Haname:** ... Anyway, about the discussion... I think he's right, Nozomi. **  
****Nozomi:**...Eh? What do you mean...? **  
****Haname:** Now we all noticed it. You don't think carefully anymore, you quickly go from the A point to the D point without thinking at the consequences, at the other points, at the people who are following you... You think you can solve everything by yourself, but ... as Jun said, you are not a god and lately you lives too much in your imaginary world, Nozo.

Another lightning hit the right atrium of her heart.

 **Haname:** You locked yourself in your world... you made many mistakes and recognized some of them, but you haven't even said sorry. **  
****Shinji:** And you also changed... You've literally cut us out of your life...

Shinji is embarrassed, he also has a sad look.

 **Haname:** Here, you want to fix your mistakes by making absurd decisions and leaving out the people involved in it. Do you realize that you've dragged us to Spain without giving us explanations until this morning? **  
****Nozomi:** But... I...  
**Haname:** No, Nozo. No more 'I'. You're not a selfish person, I know you well. You're not arrogant and you don't want to get in the spotlight, too. We told you to stop with this farce and you put on another little show where the only player are you.

The pain that is winding her heart prevents her from saying anything. She bites her lip, trying to don't see the eyes of her fiery guardian.

 **Haname:** I know you have many thoughts and complexes, Nozo. But you must not pretend to be what you aren't only to hide your complex! You have to face them with us! You can't leave us aside because you don't want to give us your problems or something like that! Please, Nozo, we are your guardians and your best friends! You have to listen us, you have to talk with us! You have to tell us every single thing in your mind, if it is so important that it can put you or us in danger!

The rain grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her, though gently.

Kaito and Arashi also came into the hall and the blond boy is scratching his head nervously while Haname is returning to her seat, sighing sadly.

 **Kaito:** Uff, what a mess! But really, I dunno... we have done everything to get stronger and use our flames... before it we didn't know what they were, or that we could have such power... well, we have done it because we wanted to be next to you... we all got stronger for you and our family... uh! But... Jun isn't like this, he's weak, it's too dangerous for him... and if he didn't want to come with us, we wouldn't have had to take him with us!

He stares at the girl, she's still looking at the ground with a demoralized look.

 **Kaito:** I know what means when someone force you to do something you don't want ...

He leans on the bench, sighing.

 **Arashi:** Forget it, Kaito.

The redhead approaches the bench and lets her gaze slip on everyone.

 **Arashi:** I've said it from the beginning, but a certain idiot didn't listen to me.  
**Haname:** Arashi, I'm sorry. At first I also thought it wasn't a bad idea, but I changed my mind.  
**Arashi:** It's not about good or bad idea. Jun is weak, he isn't able to do anything and he's a hikikomori who melts in the sunlight. What the fuck is he doing in a mafia family? Eh, Nozo? Can you explain it to me? You haven't even explained properly why you had this idea.

**Nozomi:** I don't know. I have no idea. I wanted to get away from him but words came out of my mouth and then it was too late.

No one speaks, the four guys observe her in silence.

 **Arashi:** Well, you should have done something, right? Jun shouldn't have been here, I've repeated it thousands of times.  
**Nozomi:** Since now he is in the family I thought I could do something for him ...  
**Arashi:** You can't always help everyone, Nozo! There's ALWAYS a limit. You're not a heroine and right now you don't have the power your father has. Why don't you think carefully before acting?  
**Nozomi:** But Jun was always alone at home! We had only to talk to people, why couldn't I carry him around with us? It's also a free trip, I mean, who wouldn't make a free trip to Spain?  
**Arashi:** It isn't about the trip, the problem lies in the fact that he didn't want to come here! And then what do you mean by "carry him around"? What the fuck is he, a dog?  
**Haname:** Guys, we have already discussed about this. Travel or not you can't be sure there is no danger to us. You had to see this coming.  
**Nozomi:** Oh please! I have a good intuition but I'm not a clairvoyant!  
**Arashi:** Nozo, shut up please.  
**Nozomi:** I ...

She observes all, one by one. Haname has a sad look, Shinji seems depressed, Kaito is nervous and continues to look elsewhere and Arashi is furious.  
Another shot hit the left ventricle of her heart.

 **Nozomi:** I... I don't understand ... I've done all this because ... because I thought it was the right thing to do ...

The words come out as a whisper, her voice is broken.

 **Nozomi:** For you ... because I wanted to ...

Arashi snorts.

 **Arashi:** Bla bla bla, "for you" doesn't exists, you must do nothing FOR US, we're a fucking family, do you remember? We have told you thousand of times that it WASN'T the right thing to do, but you don't even listen to us, uh! I wonder if for you we are important as guardians or we are ornaments.

Boom.  
It seems that a powerful bazooka hit her heart that finally exploded.

Luca, Arina and Jun are returning to the hotel when the girl goes beyond them to the cold city streets, running for a bit and then stopping as soon as she realizes that someone is following her.  
She turns, meeting her tutor's eyes, serious like everyone else.

 **Arina:** Undicesima ... have they told you anything?  
**Nozomi:** You already knew everything, isn't it?  
**Arina:** Of course, but not just me. Everyone were aware of what was happening.  
**Nozomi:** So now you do secret meetings behind my back or what?  
**Arina:** Stop it. We didn't need meetings, it was useless to even just talk. Anyone could see that the situation was serious, but you were too busy playing the part of the invincible warrior instead of thinking about the good of your family and to understand how they felt.

Again and again. She's almost tired of hearing the same thing so much times.

 **Nozomi:** I understand, I UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!  
**Arina:** ...Years ago you used to read many books and think much. Since when don't you observe around yourself? Since when you have had a fight with Decimo, or maybe before?

The brunette is disoriented, she looks at the road and notices people next to her and the cars passing by quickly.  
Where is she? It is a busy sidewalks, many people walk quickly and dodge her with indifference. In front of her there are so many shops and some vendors displaying merchandise to customers. The street is full of cars whizzing by on the asphalt and the sky is clear, however there seems to be little light.

This is the first time she's looking around since she came back from Italy.

 **Arina:** See? There is so much around us. There is a world. A world that isn't a video game or a fairy tale. The real world works differently ... and it hurts, I know. Please, come out from the imaginary room that you have built around yourself, you'll continue to be hurt again and again but it's necessary for your growth.

Her pupil says nothing, she merely observes around.

 **Arina:** They worked hard to destroy those walls and you're rebuilding them? If you keep doing this you risk to find yourself alone and I know that is not what you want.  
**Nozomi:** I'll deserve it. They were all so... hurt. I hurt them with these hands, that had sworn to protect them... Why should you help me?  
**Arina:** Because you are my student and I have to teach you how to live and how to be yourself.  
**Nozomi:** I should really learn how to be a good boss. How can I protect people and being a real Vongola?

Arina shakes her head.

 **Arina:** No, it's not like that. In your heart you're already a good boss. Your problem is exactly the reverse, you lack the basics.

The brunette turns to the woman and meets her emerald eyes.

 **Arina:** My job is to help you becoming a woman.

The blonde woman smiles, moving away and leaving the girl alone, deep in thought, while she's walking in the cold streets of the town.

Everything around her is alive. People talk, cars are moving, the lights are lit and televisions, exposed in the electronics stores, are tuned on the news with smiling journalists who are speaking in a foreign language.

She stops, after half an hour of walk, leaning back against the wall and sighing.  
She tries hard of not to cry.

 **Nozomi:** I ... I just wanted ... that everyone were …

_"It's true, I'm not my father."_

Wipes some tears with her sleeve, she can't help herself.  
She wanted their trust, showing herself as a strong leader.  
Is it really right? She ignored their advices and dragged Jun in that absurd situation.

_"But ... we had to get stronger ... "_

She's the one who wanted to become stronger. She hadn't listened to her companions.  
Indeed, she never cared about them, her precious friends. They are her guardians but, above all, her beloved friends.

She treated them like crap, almost forgetting that they existed.

_"... They are the ones I loved the most ... "_

All of this because she wanted to get stronger. Was it really worth to improve at the expense of others? No, it was really better if she had remained the usual rough Nozomi, but at least she would have been next to the people she loves the most.

Yet she wants to be strong, she wants to protect them all.  
Why? Because Primo-sama's will?

_"And because I can prove my strength to my father."_

Here, the same problem, this is her damned problem.  
She must admit it to herself: why is she doing this?

 **Nozomi:** ... because I have inferiority complex.

Bingo.  
She admitted it. Now she can clearly tell that she is also a loser and that she sucks.  
Well no, she can't do it. Though she feels useless she knows that she must continue to maintain her staging. The "mask", as Arashi has called it.  
Because Arashi is always right, as well as the others.  
She wouldn't be wrong if she had consulted them too. What does she have to do, now?

Perhaps does she have to escape?  
She feels inferior, inept, a disgusting self-centered person and now she can be even a coward.

_"No, no. Why should I do it? I can't leave alone my friends. I have to go ... and talk with the others ... "_

So she would prove to be responsible and mature, she explains her reasons but at the end she will keep ignoring the others.

_"... No, this time I have to apologize. I need to listen carefully to what they have to say ... "_

She must kneel, putting her face down.  
How the hell has she ended up in that mess? All because of her father's punch?

_"... they saw me as a poor weak girl ... I had to let them know that I was strong and that they could trust me... I was afraid they would think I was inept ... that they would leave me alone... "_

Yet how much could they care to see her strength? She has never asked them about their opinion, Haname said they didn't care about what happened with her father.

Maybe she should just go back being herself and they would have accepted her anyway.

She turns her head, she heard footsteps and a known presence is in front of her: her guardian of the storm has a serious and quite worrying look.

_"... it is the moment of truth. "_

She doesn't really know what to say, she feels just stupid and guilty for everything. She wipes a few tears and quickly shifts the focus onto the sidewalk. She looks on the ground, it isn't really interesting but anything is fine except to look at Arashi's eyes.

 **Nozomi:** Why did you come here? Go back to the hotel, please ...  
**Arashi:** No. I don't care about your orders.  
**Nozomi:** No... no!

She turns to her best friend, a few tears still fall down her face.

 **Nozomi:** It isn't an order! It's just that ... it's useless for you to waste your time with me! Please ...  
**Arashi:** Now you're pitying yourself? Don't act as a victim.

The red-haired is pretty serious and a shiver runs through the brunette's back.

 **Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry ... no, I'm not playing the victim. You all are the victims, I was stupid and I'm just admitting my mistakes.  
**Arashi:** So what are you doing here alone, making us worry?  
**Nozomi:** ...You're angry with me and I ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo, we're mad at you but it doesn't mean we don't care that you're out alone, crying in a unfamiliar city. Don't think we're insensitive.  
**Nozomi:** I'm not saying this ... it's that ...  
**Arashi:** ... Looking for other excuses?  
**Nozomi:** ... No. You're right.  
**Arashi:** Oooh, holy words!  
**Nozomi:** ... It's ... I wanted to do my best, but ...  
**Arashi:** Nozo, you're fifteen. We're kids, everyone are. You did your best and you have done shit. I've done a lot of mistakes too... but I wouldn't admit it.  
**Nozomi:** ... What can I do?  
**Arashi:** Well, I think you should go back to the hotel and apologize to everyone.  
**Nozomi:** ... are they going to forgive me?  
**Arashi:** What do you think?  
**Nozomi:** ... If they don't forgive me I'll understand them.  
**Arashi:** And you're playing the victim.

The storm rolls her eyes.

 **Nozomi:** ... Then ... they're going to forgive me because they are my friends?

She looks at her, hopefully.

 **Arashi:** It may be optimistic. But knowing you, you're again showing off superiority.

She giggles.

 **Nozomi:** ... And what do I have to think, then?  
**Arashi** : ... Be yourself. What do you REALLY think?  
**Nozomi:** ... I don't know. It depends on the others, not on me.  
**Arashi:** Ooooh finally. It depends on the others! You're not alone in this world, Nozo. There are thousands of humans ... and we are all different. And you cannot control us all.

The brunette nods, understanding the words of her friend.

She can't control the world, she has to walk by its side. This is what she didn't understand and her friends make her to understand it.

 **Nozomi:** I must apologize ... and then they're also worried about me, right? So... let's go back ...?

The redhead smiles and takes Nozomi's hand.

 _"Be always yourself"_ Claudio said to her.  
This is also what her friends are screaming loudly to her.  
What's so difficult?  
She has spent so much time playing a character made by her that now it is almost impossible to be the real Nozomi.  
But she has to do it.

 **Nozomi:** I've been acting like an irresponsible person and I didn't look around me.

She bows in front of her family, in the hallway of the hotel.

 **Nozomi:** I pretended to be strong, to know what I wanted, to lead everyone to something important without consulting you, without knowing your opinions and endangering your life. I haven't been able to face my failure with my father and I ran away scared for fear of losing you and the other's respect. So forgive me, please.

The group remains silent.  
Kaito smiles and blushes, also Shinji is smiling, hidden behind the others.  
Cloud is watching furtively while Luca and Haname have a sympathetically look.  
Masato scratches his head, and beside him there is a surprised Jun.  
Arina approaches Arashi, they seem both relaxed.

 **Haname:** You ran away, you say? Yeah, that's it. You were scared of us and our reactions. Why? Don't you trust us?

The brunette raises her head, watching her rain.

 **Nozomi:** I don't trust myself.  
**Arina:** Well, I think this is enough to understand. We can keep on with this weird trip, then we'll go back home and forget everything. What do you think?

The boys look at each other, perplexed.

 **Arashi:** No need to act like this, guys. We have already decided what to do.

The Vongola turns to the storm with astonished eyes and the redhead meets her gaze.

 **Arashi:** We have discussed before. We decided to talk to this spanish family and see what to do. So don't worry anymore.  
**Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry ... I should have asked you ...  
**Arashi:** You've already apologized, it's okay.

Arashi smiles softly.

 **Arina:** A boss must also know when to apologize.

This time also the blonde woman smiles softly, as she never did since the day of their departure.

A tremendous heat wraps the heart of the brunette, it's the warmth and affection of the family.  
Why was she so worried and had spent all that time thinking about what to do?  
She is not alone, she is part of a large family of so many people with so many opinions.  
That's the love of a family.

 **Nozomi:** Happy ...

She whispers with a smile.

That sweet moment, however, certainly can't last.  
It is broken by some screams that seem to come from upstairs.


	9. Target 9 - Spain III

**Target 9 - Spain III**

** **

 

The scene before their eyes is pretty disturbing: two incredulous men are close to a third one, who's laying on the floor in a scarlet pool.  
A maid just reached the corridor, probably attracted by the noises, and screams when realizes what happened.  
Other two guards are reaching the scene of the crime just when two shadows are running away outside the building.

The Vongola's sixth sense forces her to turns to the window, her eyes catch the shadows and follow them until a point.  
Without speaking or thinking she immediately throws herself down the stairs, followed by her right-hand woman ready as her.  
They quickly passes the entrance and make their way to the west, running along the crowded sidewalks and finding the point where the two figures disappeared.  
Words or thinkings aren't needed, the two girls seem to communicate telepathically. The instinct of the brunette leads them to the entrance of a narrow alley that divides two huge crowded buildings.  
The redhead carefully inspects the side streets, checking every corner and still holding her hands on the holsters of the guns, while the Vongola is going along the main alley because she's sure that the two mysterious shadows have taken that route.  
Arashi comes beside her again, without say anything she points the last street that runs through some of the houses in disuse.  
The two walk forward cautiously, slowly and observing around. Nozomi hasn't brought the case with her but she can still use her fists, although she wouldn't have been strong enough.

She is deep in thought when something tickles her attention. The last time she ignored that feeling she found herself in detention in her room and, since then, she has vowed to pay more attention to that sense.  
She grabs Arashi for her jacket and drags the girl toward her, moving quickly around a corner next to a trash bin.  
The redhead is confused for the first two seconds, but then she turns to the street and notices three silver knives stuck into the ground, exactly where the two girls were before.  
Arashi stares at that weapons with a worried look.

**Arashi:** I haven't really seen them coming.  
 **Nozomi:** I know. They are too fast ...

Arashi turns slowly, looking around the corner at the end of the alley.  
There are no noises nor sounds, the atmosphere seems too unnatural.

**Arashi:** ... They are pros, Nozo, I have a bad feeling ... maybe we should let them go.

Nozomi observes her friend for a while, wondering if she's really Arashi or her look-alike. It's quite unusual that she decides to give up a mission and flee from danger.  
Unfortunately, her concern is all too understandable, she's correct in saying that the situation is dangerous and even Nozomi can't imagine who are those people.  
Should she follow the advice of her right-hand woman and run away to save their life?  
This time she can do no wrong, she doesn't want to be selfish and act on her own and she wants to listen to the advice of her best friend.

Yet she can't move, something is telling her to investigate and that same feeling is impossible to ignore.

**Nozomi:** Arashi ... stay here, let me do it.

She gets up and turns the corner. The best thing she can do is to follow her sixth sense, but taking care of her friends putting them away from danger.  
She has unfortunately forgotten that her right-hand woman would prefer death rather than abandon the sky, in fact she's following her ignoring the danger, perhaps bewitched by the intuitions of the Vongola and curious to know where they would take them. Now her look has changed, she isn't worried anymore and she is full of curiosity.

The Vongola sighs, while walking quickly through the alley, sure that the men are further away.

**Nozomi:** Why are you following me? I asked you to wait!  
 **Arashi:** Seriously? I won't let you go alone, stupid girl. Well, what are you going to do when you'll be in front of them?  
 **Nozomi:** I have no idea, we'll see then.

She stops suddenly and quickly backs away, bumping into the storm and forcing her to retreat a few steps.  
Three other knives are stuck next to their feets and they haven't seen who has thrown them.  
It almost seems as if they appeared out of nowhere.

**Arashi:** ... Can your hyper intuition tell us where these guys are?  
 **Nozomi:** This is not how my intuition works, huh. It doesn't work on command.  
 **Arashi:** Mh, this legendary Vongola hyper intuition isn't so good.  
 **Nozomi:** What are you saying? It's not like Shinji's forecasts, oh. It's something like a sixth sense, it's sudden and spontaneous, I can't command them.

Arashi giggles slyly and the brunette realizes that she's clearly making fun of her.

They don't speak, but it seems that both have heard a faint laugh.

The redhead pulls her guns from the holsters and jumps on a wall that surrounds a huge destroyed house. She hasn't the time to raise them that they slips from her fingers and fall on the ground, due to other silver knifes.  
She pulls her hands back, frightened. Her right hand has a slight cut and a bit of blood is coming out.  
Nozomi joins her on the wall and runs in the garden of the house, towards the blonde figure who's running away in the foliage and ignoring the worried voice of her friend until she is forced to stop.

A blade is pointed at her neck.

She feels her legs trembling and shivering on her back.

A white and sharpen blade is ready to sever her throat and the man who holds it is enough serious to go on without caring. His icy blue eye is observing her, she can't see the right one because it's hidden behind thick and long silver hair.  
She fails to notice other details, too scared from being able to think or doing anything.  
Perhaps she had to give up and run away without listening to her intuition.

The man twists his mouth in disgust.

\- Ushishishishi ~ what are you waiting for? - a blonde figure approaches to the two, the man is wearing a crown on his head and has grabbed Arashi, pointing a knife to her throat.  
The storm is trying to be calmer, doesn't seem to want to show her fear.

\- VOOOOOOOOOI - the scream of the silver haired man scares the girls - I have already seen these eyes! -  
The brunette raises an eyebrow.  
\- Uh? Eyes? - the blond man seems intrigued and observes the girl with interest.

Nozomi scrutinizes the two and looks at their black and beige uniform. There's a red and grey mark on the left arm, with the word "Varia".  
She knows that emblem and that name.

**Nozomi:** You're from the Varia...

She would never have expected to be in front of the men who belong to the stronger and feared Vongola's team of assassins.

\- Oh, the girl seems to knows us! - the blond man drags Arashi towards the taller man, who seems to be the leader, and also quite nervous.  
\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! - yells again, almost breaking the eardrums of the two little girls - What is your name? Tell me who you are, brat! - **  
**  
 **Nozomi:** Sa ... Sawada Nozomi ...

She responds, concerned for her life and her ears.  
His gaze seems more disgusted than before but he keeps staring at her.  
\- I knew it, you are _his_ daughter. - he lowers the blade and glances at the blond companion, who continues to hold Arashi who's not doing anything trying not to make the situation more dangerous.  
\- Let her go, Bel. -  
 **Bel:** Uh?

The crown guy looks puzzled but he throws away the girl, who ends up on Nozomi and they both fall to the ground.

**Bel:** Vongola, uh?

\- Tsk, so this is where you have been hiding out. - he observes the two disoriented girls.  
 **Arashi:** ... Who the hell are these guys, Nozo?!  
 **Nozomi:** They are from Varia, the Vongola's most dangerous assassination squad.

Her fear has decreased but she remains concerned about those men. They are too dangerous and their boss Xanxus hates her father, and surely her too.  
As far as she knows, in the past there was a fight between the two, when her father was just a middle school student. The two fought to decree who would take the place as the Tenth Vongola boss, obviously her father won and Xanxus, apparently, had never accepted it.

The Vongola approaches the man with long hair, trying to contain her fear.

**Nozomi:** You ... you are Squalo, right? I've heard of you by uncle Takeshi.

She is uncertain but she knows that Squalo is a powerful swordsman and also the right-hand man of Xanxus, or something like that. She also knows that he cut his own hand in order to improve his skills and uses katars as a weapon, just like Haname.  
Those two are part of the élite of the Varia, so that man could only be the same swordsman of which she has heard from her uncle.

The man snorts, turning to the girl.

**Squalo:** Stay out of our business.  
 **Nozomi:** Mh ... yes ... sure.

The girl blushes, she knows very well that it's better to forget the murder of just before and let the Varia do their work. That's the tough world of the Mafia, after all.  
Suddenly she remembers something.

**Nozomi:** Ehm ... there's something I'd like to ask... we are looking for the Halcón family, do you know where we can find them?

Everything can be easier if only those men can point them the path.  
Yet the blond man almost laughs.

**Squalo:** Halcón? It was destroyed more than ten years ago, how the hell did you learn about them?!

She has suspected about it, but she was positive anyway.

**Nozomi:** ... Destroyed?  
 **Arashi:** Nozomi ... the books you've read were old enough, huh?

The brunette is still disappointed, she didn't want to think that way, but that trip was unnecessary in the end.

**Bel:** Yes, destroyed. But it's better to say "exterminated". Ushishishishi ~

Bel keeps giggling, causing a lot of anxiety.

**Nozomi:** All right ... do you know some family who are enough educated about shinu ki and can help us?

She dares to ask.  
She didn't have to do it, Squalo looks more furious than before.

**Squalo:** VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!

He screams again, luckily this time the two little girls have already put their hands on their ears.

**Squalo:** Who the hell would help you? Do you know that everyone are looking for you all? Right now you're reported as missing and your father ordered everyone around the world to look for you.

Well, she was expecting it from her father, but not so soon.  
She squirms, her mind seems to cloud over and she can't even formulate an intelligent thought. Anyway, she must act as soon as possible.

**Squalo:** Anyway I don't care about it.  
 **Nozomi:** It's all right.

She nods to herself and to her friend, who looks worried.

**Nozomi:** I knew this would happen ... however, it's better if we immediately leave this country. We can't stay a lot in the same place.  
 **Arashi:** Right. After all we can't speak with these Halcón anymore, so we're done here.

The blonde guy laughs again and the two girl turn again to the two men.

**Bel:** Do you really think you can escape so easily?

The long-haired guy looks seriously at to the girls.

**Squalo:** You're not very smart, don't you? Try to use your passport and see what happens.  
 **Nozomi:** I used my passport two days ago, it worked perfectly.

The swordsman looks puzzled.

**Squalo:** I don't think it's possible.

Nozomi crosses her arms, offended.  
They had departed from Turkey to go to Spain just two days before and everything worked properly.  
But there is something that doesn't feel right.  
Well, thinking carefully about it, she can understand where she was wrong.

**Arashi:** Nozomi... we haven't had to show our passport again... or am I wrong?

She stares at the brunette and the latter immediately understands the problem.  
No, they hadn't had to show it because the passengers were always the same from the departure and they haven't switched planes. The only time they showed their passport was at Namimori's check in.  
About ten days before.

The girl turns pale, this time she's sure of his words.

No, her father couldn't really have done it, yet it would be only logical to act in that way.  
They must move quickly, before her father or one of his men manages to intercept them.

**Nozomi:** Let's hurry back to the hotel!  
 **Squalo:** Maybe I should put you aware of something else.

Nozomi turns around, puzzled, and the two's eyes meet for a few seconds.

**Squalo:** Tsk. All right, anyway you'll find it when you'll be back.

The two make a jump and disappear over the rooftops.

Nozomi and Arashi look each other with a confused look, and the redhead quickly extracts her smartphone, looking for Haname's number with a quite worried look.


	10. Target 10 - Spain IV

**Target 10 - Spain IV**

** **

 

The crowd around the murdered man is bigger than before, many curious people are gathering in the hallway of the fourth floor.  
Spanish police are trying to push away the curious persons with long yellowish banners and also many teen are trying to see what's going on.  
A couple of doctors are busy inspecting the corpse and have already discovered the man's identity. The local police knows him, he's an arms dealer and it seems he were planning something dangerous.  
Anyway, they weren't able to find out more.

Also Kaito, Masato, Arina, Luca and Haname are there in the crowd, they're waiting for informations about the dead man and the return of the girls. Kaito looks nervous, he is watching the agents with concern when Masato proposes the group to go back into their rooms.  
Arina twists her mouth, thinking.

 **Arina:** The situation isn't the best.  
 **Luca:** What happened?  
 **Masato:** I don't know. Why should we care about it?

Kaito starts jumping on the spot, his anxiety is increasing. Haname passes one arm behind his neck, and the young boy stops.

 **Kaito:** Uff, uff, uff, uff. Where's the boss?  
 **Haname:** She's going to be back soon, you'll see.

The rain shows a reassuring smile, hiding her nervousness: she's also concerned about the fate of her two friends, but she tries to stay calm.

\- Ah, ah, ah ~ **-** an irritating voice comes from the opposite side of the corridor.

The young rain turns to the point where another group of curious people are approaching.  
The first thing she notices is the blond curly hair of a young child girl, in the middle of a group of seven boys.  
Another thing that got her is also her quite old style blue dress, a mix between a Classic Lolita dress and an European lady of the eighteenth century.  
A huge indigo bow with a shiny stone is emblazoned on her chest and firmly holds the cape, surrounded by laces and decorated with some ruffles.  
Haname is puzzled, that mix of elegance and sophistication is unusual for the era in which they find themselves, she also wears a crown on her head.

The blonde girl, who has a quite arrogant look on her face, approaches the yellow banner and leans her head to look at the corpse, still surrounded by doctors.

\- Apparently he was killed with an interesting weapon . - the high-pitched voice echoes in the hall and some of the curious turn around to look at the little princess. - It doesn't seem they have used a knife, rather I believe that was a big blade. -  
The girl raises her right hand and catches a blonde lock of hair and tangles it between her thumbs.

 **Haname:** A blade?

The rain looks at the lifeless body again, she isn't a pro or a doctor, but she suspects that maybe the little girl is right.

 **Kaito:** How do you know it? Are you the murderer?

The blonde girl turns to him with a pout, approaching them. From that closeness they can see her smooth and almost velvety skin, she looks like a porcelain doll.

\- Me? You're kidding, I hope. - she stops in front of the two, reached by Arina and the others - You really are stupid and ignorant. It's obvious that the cut was made by a man with a considerable strength. I'm a little girl, as you can see. It would have been absolutely impossible for me. -

The boy bites his lip and doesn't seem to want to argue, which is absolutely unusual for the hyperactive guardian of the sun.  
The arrogant girl, however, seems to want to continue to attract the attention of those present and begins to tell the hypothetical way in which that man could have been killed, walking alone back and forth.  
Haname is even more bewildered than before, how is it possible that a naughty little girl of about ten years old can speak as an adult and explain something that she couldn't have known for sure?

 **Arina:** How do you know all these things?

She observe her with her shimmering aquamarine eyes, then looks down on with a snob look.

\- Why are all these people so disrespectfully? You don't even know me and already speak to me that way. My name is Diamante, don't forget it. - she turns, ignoring the present and disappearing around the corner, followed by the six boys with whom she had arrived.

 **Kaito:** ...Who was that one? It was the first time in my life that I wanted to punch a girl.

Haname's phone suddenly rings and the girl pulls it out her pocket with an anxious expression.  
At the other end of the device there's Arashi.

 

***

 

 **Jun:** What's going on?

The albino observes the guys entering the room quickly.

 **Masato:** We have to immediately pack up and leave as soon as possible. Sawada and Arashi soon will come back and we have to leave the hotel in a hurry.

The albino doesn't ask questions and quickly puts his things into his suitcase.

 **Haname:** I'm going down to see if they arrive.  
 **Arina:** All right, we'll reach you in a minute.

The rain quick goes down the stairs while her heart beats faster. Arashi told her about the meeting with the Varia, the most powerful and dangerous assassins of the Vongola, they have also said they are wanted nd Nozomi's father has asked all his men to look for them.  
She is very nervous, this is the first time she is in a similar situation and she is worried about what may happen to them.  
She arrives on the first floor and she looks around, noticing that her two friends are in front of the reception desk and are talking to the receptionist.  
Something isn't right, their face is full of concern and they seem almost terrified.

She comes over to them, quickly.

 **Haname:** What's going on?!

She asks in a low voice.  
Arashi turns to her and pulls her back, leaving Nozomi arguing with the receptionist.

 **Arashi:** Nozo's credit card was blocked.  
 **Haname:** What? How did this happen?  
 **Arashi:** Decimo.

 **Nozomi:** Yes, excuse me, give me a moment please...

The brunette approaches the girls, looking at them with terror. The woman behind them is staring carefully, probably thinks that the kids want to leave without paying.

 **Nozomi:** ... How much do we have?  
 **Haname:** Not enough.  
 **Nozomi:** ... What the hell can we do now...  
 **Arashi:** We are wanted, we just have to act as fugitives.  
 **Haname:** Well... if the family we were looking for doesn't exist anymore... couldn't we go back to Namimori?  
 **Nozomi:** Later we'll think about it, now let's get out of this mess...  
 **Arina:** What do you think to do?

Arina is approaching the group, along with Masato, Luca and Jun.

 **Nozomi:** We should leave this place... and find a more tranquil corner to discuss.  
 **Haname** ** **:**** The problem, now ...

The rain point the entrance, patrolled by guards.

 **Luca** ** **:**** We have to ... deal with the police?  
 **Shinji:** I can help you, if you want to ...

The thin voice of the guardian of the mist startles the audience.

 **Nozomi:** Shinji!

The Vongola puts the hand on her chest, she's quite anxious.

 **Shinji:** I can use the mist and illusions to distract employees while you run away.

The three girls are looking at each other, puzzled.

 **Arashi:** There is no other solution, Nozo.

Arina and Luca, the oldest of the group, get close to Nozomi and pretend to argue with her on the payment, trying to distract the receptionist.  
Shinji, however, extracts the tarot cards from his pocket and watches them with curiosity.

 **Haname:** What do they say?  
 **Shinji:** That it will be fun.

Shinji's eyes begin to glow in an indigo worrying light.  
After all it is always like that, their guardian of the mist is a shy and quiet boy, but when he starts to use his powers he becomes dangerous and disturbing, sadistic and macabre.  
What is he going to make with his power? Which monstrous images is he going to create?  
Suddenly Haname cares for the poor and unfortunate guests and the hotel staff who have no guilt.

 **Haname:** Please, if you can, try to avoid scaring them to death ...  
 **Shinji:** Don't worry, I have an interesting idea.

A few moments later the hotel entrance is full of noise and din.  
Haname turns around with a confused look, listening to those particular sounds and the screams of the people around.  
The screams of the guests aren't strange, not even the receptionist who is hiding under the desk. The strange thing is an elephant in the middle of the hall, surrounded by monkeys jumping around on the couches.  
Some guards are feel lost and they are pointing their guns at two lions walking in a corridor.  
As soon as the guards go away and leave the door unattended, the group go beyond Haname and Shinji and runs out of the building, while a group of penguins are walking next to a giraffe and two zebras.

 **Luca:** We'll keep in touch with the W.S.!

Luca also runs away from the hotel.  
Now the entrance of the building has become a sort of zoo, with people fleeing to the right and left, and the guards are confused and disbelieving.

Shinji laughs heartily and it's very rare because it's only happens during his illusions.  
Yes, he is indeed a curious and very particular person but, after all, who isn't it?  
Their family consists of crazy people who fight in particular and strange ways.

Nozomi chose them well, even if actually her guardians has found her.

Haname smiles but that's not the moment to think about those things.  
They have more important things to do and they must absolutely meet the others before the arrive of the police.

 **Haname:** Shinji, I think we have to go.

The boy moans, maybe he wanted to stay a little longer.

When the two leave the hotel they walks to the place marked on the map in their bracelets. The W.S. indicate the position of other bracelets and Nozomi's Locket with tiny colored dots.  
The circles are positioned to the south, so the two are launched over the main road, from which they see some noisy police cars.

They reach the port and find the group hidden in a container, with the gate almost lowered.

 **Arina:** Okay, guys, what are we going to do? We don't have so much money, and then there's this problem with the Vongola...

Arina is sitting on a case next to the shy Jun, who is hugging his luggage with concern, but he doesn't say anything.  
 **Masato:** We still have enough money, don't despair.

The engineer tries to reassure everyone but even Nozomi, which is usually the most positive, seems to have nothing to say.

 **Haname:** Let's slowly think things through.

\- I wonder ~ -  
The shrill voice force the boys to turn towards the entrance of the container, and the gate is pulled strongly upward by some men.  
Arashi points the twins towards the intruders and, among them, there is a blonde little girl.

 **Kaito:** That one!

The sun points her and Haname starts sweating.  
Probably she and Shinji had been followed without realizing it.

She wanted to curse herself for letting her guard down, but she didn't expect that the little girl was so smart.  
Now Haname is curious, who is her?

 **Arashi:** Who is this brat?  
 **Kaito:** She's called ... _Idrante_ , or something like that ...

The sun seems thoughtful and the doll looks like she's offended again.

 **Diamante:** My name is Diamante, is it so difficult to remember? I was curious about the murder of the man when I just found the assassins.

The girl takes a fan and starts fanning herself in a very haughty way.

 **Diamante:** Just a few moments ago someone used the flames of mist to create chaos in the hotel ... and you fled away as if you were guilty. Assassins.  
 **Nozomi:** Flame ... Mist? How the hell do you know about the flames?  
The princess doesn't respond, she giggles in an irritant way while an orange flame comes out from her fan.

Haname is shocked and observes that flame of the sky, now she is sure that the girl is not normal.  
She want to deal with her, she has a bit of curiosity and she feels responsible for making them find their temporary hiding place.  
She clenches her fists.

 **Arashi:** Damn.

Arashi tries to get closer to the blonde girl but Diamante's men have already surrounded them and Haname stops her friend pulling the sleeve of her coat.

 **Haname:** Wait.

The rain turns to Nozomi with a serious look.

 **Haname:** Let me fight her.

She has said it, after all it's her desire.

 **Nozomi:** ... Huh? Why?  
 **Haname:** It's my fault. I should have realized we were being followed.

 **Diamante:** Uh ~

The blonde curls a lock of her hair with the fingers, observing Nozomi from top to bottom.

 **Diamante:** So you're the one in charge here? Who are you? What is your name?

The brunette bites her lip and remains silent while Haname takes her katar from the suitcase and reaches the center of the container, approaching the girl.

Diamante doesn't seem to waste time and, with a unnerving chuckle, pulls out another fan which is quickly enveloped with flames of the sky.  
Despite the eighteenth century lady's dress and the attitude of a frivolous and snobbish maiden, the doll is launched against Haname without fear, using two fans as a weapon and intercepting the blades of the rain in a quickly and decisively fight.


	11. Target 11 - Spain V (Epilogue)

**Target 11 - Spain V (Epilogue)**

** **

 

The sound of the metal colliding with the fan is really annoying.  
The arrogant blonde girl has a very reassuring smile and manages to avoid the katar effortlessly. Her aquamarine eyes is watching carefully the blades and then she looks at Haname, who is trying to hit her with skill and elegance.  
Suddenly Diamante stops, a few centimeters away from the swordswoman, observing her weapons in bewilderment.  
Haname remains in a stationary pose, ready to strike and waiting for her move.

 **Diamante:** You're the killer, then.

The rain shows a confused look, rolls her eyes and she's speechless.

 **Arashi:** What the hell are you saying? We aren't murderers, much less Haname!

The blonde curls a lock of hair, she probably feels safe because she lets her guard down.

 **Diamante:** Well, she use the katars. Haven't I said that the man was killed with a blade? Katars could be the murder weapon.  
 **Arashi:** Are you stupid?

Arashi seems impatient and Nozomi tries to calm her down, pulling the sleeve of her jacket, but she doesn't pay attention.

 **Arashi:** That man was killed by Varia!

Diamante's look seems now shocked, she watches all the present people and then she stares at Nozomi, since she recognized her as the leader of the group.

 **Diamante:** How do you know about the Varia? Which family are you part of?  
 **Arina:** Family?

The tutor seems to care about the situation and her eyes meets Nozomi's ones.

 **Nozomi:** Then it's like this... she also...  
 **Kaito:** Even that _idrante_ is part of the mafia!

Fortunately the princess didn't hear him, otherwise she would be angry again.

 **Diamante:** Come on, why don't you answer me? Which family are you in?  
 **Luca:** Why don't you tell us first?  
 **Diamante:** Me? You should be the firsts, but that's okay. I'm Diamante, the second boss of the Brillante family.  
 **Arashi:** ... Brillante?  
 **Nozomi:** Boss? You mean 'future boss', right?  
 **Diamante:** Ah, no, no. I'm the second boss, after my uncle Eliodoro.

It seems impossible and unthinkable that a girl so young is already the boss of a mafia family.

 **Diamante:** It's up to you.

The girl looks at the hazel eyes of the Vongola.

 **Diamante:** I know you're in command, of course. What is your family?

Nozomi doesn't reply, she knows that it can be foolish to reveal something so important. After all, they are actually fugitives.

 **Diamante:** Uhm, you still keep quiet. Well, fine.

The blonde kid lets her sky flames burn around the finely decorated fans and launches herself again against Haname, who stops the shot with ease.  
Or so it seems.  
Her eyes are showing a slight suffering that only Arashi and Nozomi can see.  
Haname can't keep up with the princess, Diamante's shots also seem more violent, even though she looks like a child compared to the swordswoman.  
What's going on? How can a little girl with fans keep up with Haname, who studied the techniques of sword since she was a child?

The blonde girl seems to have understood that Haname is in trouble because continues to attack her repeatedly, parrying the sharp blades with no concern and moving quickly, despite the bulky suit.  
The flames of the sky that are emitted by the fans seem to weaken the already tenuous bluish light wrapped around the katars, it slows down and cuts the Haname's power in an impressive manner.

 **Diamante:** Your flames of rain could give me a very hard time.

She turns and hits her in the left shoulder, with a quick movement that Haname couldn't follow, the black-haired girl is forced to slip away in order to avoid another stab of a fan. Her weapons seem sharper than her blades.

 **Diamante:** Anyway you don't know how to use it. You just put them in your weapons as a pride but you don't use even ten percent of its features.  
 **Haname:** Its ... features ...?

Haname backs quickly and puts a hand on her shoulder, in pain. Her gaze is pretty sad, probably the wound has reached her heart.

 **Haname:** The tranquillity ...  
 **Diamante:** You are a novice, fighting you isn't even fun.

She yawned gracefully, receding and approaching her men.  
Those six boys who accompany her have a strange peculiarity: they have many different colors of hair. They don't seem natural colors, it is very likely that many of them are dyed.

The rain is still kneeling, with her aching shoulder and her eyes still on the young girl who has just defeated her with impressive ease.  
It almost seems that she doesn't want to accept what had just happened.

**Diamante:** Okay, I'm tired of this. We must take them to the police, I suppose. By the way, here in Spain I have no idea where I can find them.

A boy with red hair gets close to the blonde.

 **Rubino:** I think I can find them for you.

Diamante seems to light up and smiles at him with an unimaginable sweetness.

 **Diamante:** Ah! Thanks Rubino!

The boy nods, getting closer to the two women of the group.

 **Rubino:** Then I'm going to the police station, if Ametista and Giada join me it would be better.  
 **Diamante:** Sure, sure. Then Lapis, Topazio and Zaffiro will help me to take this garbage away~

The two women, one with a bored expression and the other with a sweet smile, join Rubino and the last three men approach the Vongola group.

 **Lapis:** We first will take care of the swordswoman. She has my flame, leave her to me.  
 **Topazio:** Come on, Lapis! You always get the best prey!  
 **Diamante:** Topazio, leave him alone. You and Zaffiro will help him later.

Neither of them could do something because Nozomi places herself between the men and her guardian.

 **Nozomi:** Don't you dare to touch her.

Her flame is burning on the forehead, she was able to contain her anger and think of something that would relax her. After all, that's the only way she has to control her shinu ki.

 **Haname:** Nozomi ...

The rain raises her head and looks sad.

 **Nozomi:** Hana ... don't worry. There are people more experienced than us, it's only natural. We were here exactly for learning something new about our abilities, remember?

She turns to Haname, her orange eyes seem to twinkle.

 **Nozomi:** It's okay, don't lose heart! You can improve, we will succeed together. We are a family, right?

The rain smiles and nods gently, that smile makes Nozomi happy.  
They are the smiles of the people she loves.

 **Diamante:** That flame!

The brunette turns back to the blonde girl, next to the three men.

 **Diamante:** That flame on the forehead ... Isn't it the legendary hyper mode owned by Vogola bosses?  
 **Arina:** ... so you know about the Vongola.

Arina approaches Haname.

 **Diamante:** It's obvious. Brillante are Vongola's subordinates.

All the present people are confused, it seems as if they don't understand what she has just said.

 **Nozomi:** ... subordinates?  
 **Diamante:** Of course. Why are you surprised? The Vongola are the largest Mafia family, it seems obvious that they have many families as allies and subordinates!  
 **Nozomi:** I've never heard of you.  
 **Diamante:** Should you have?  
 **Nozomi:** Well, I've read many stuff about Vongola allies, in the library and also in papa's personal files that I shouldn't have read... but I've read them anyway.

Arina coughs.

 **Diamante:** ... your father's personal files?  
 **Nozomi:** Yep. My father, Vongola Decimo.

Rubino and the two other girls, who were still at the entrance of the place, look at each other.  
Diamante, next to Topazio, Lapis and Sapphire, remains shocked.

 **Diamante:** Oh ...

Her gaze is on the guys in front of her, she looks at the flame burning on Nozomi's forehead and then the brunette. It's almost as if she is searching for confirmation to that statement.

 **Diamante:** Yes ... well ... So everything is different.

She raises her hand and her men retreat quickly.

 **Diamante:** My ... My most sincere apologies.

She leans forward and bows.

Nozomi approaches Haname, observing her wound that Arina and Arashi are trying to bind.

 **Nozomi:** Damn ... Kaito, can you use your flame of the sun to cure Hana?

The boy gets close to her and touches the skin next to the wound. He's forcing himself to emit the yellow flames, even if he doesn't know how to do it.

 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry ... I'd like to help but I don't know how to use my flame of the sun ...  
 **Kaito:** No, boss, it's ok... I'll see what the alpacas suggest me to do ...

He seems quite nervous, doesn't have the slightest idea of what to do to heal her. He's trying to use his flame as magician in video games, luckily he manages to emit his flame without problem and the wound is slowly healing.

Arashi sighed, watching Haname's more relaxed look.

 **Arina:** How did you endure the pain so quietly?  
 **Luca:** It's a rain, after all!

 **Diamante:** What the hell does that mean?

The annoying voice again takes the attention of everyone. Arina looks at her puzzled, trying to figure out what she wants now.

 **Diamante:** What do you said?

She points her finger to the Vongola

 **Diamante:** Regarding the flame of the sun!

Nozomi stands up, returning to observe the blonde.

 **Nozomi:** uh?  
 **Diamante:** You said "I don't know how to use my flame of the sun"! Admit it!  
 **Nozomi:** ... Yes, and then?  
 **Diamante:** What do you mean with "and then"? You own another flame!

Nozomi doesn't understand what she's thinking. Certainly almost no one knows that she also has the flame of the sun, but only few are aware of her "cursed" third flame: her guardians, who have come to know the history some times ago, Masato and Jun, as well as her father and his guardians, and anyone who knows about the Lhumor incident. (*)

_(*_ **Author's note:** _The whole story of the spin-off "Vongola no Uta")_

_ _

**Nozomi:** I don't understand where the problem is.

The blonde girl looks disgusted.

 **Diamante:** You are an _impure carrier_.  
 **Nozomi:** What?  
 **Diamante:** You are a sky's impure carrier! It's disgusting! How can you have other flames in addition to the holy flame of the sky? It's horrible.

The eleventh family members are watching the little princess with bewildered and incredulous looks, no one knows what she's talking about.  
Nozomi is also quite disoriented.

 **Diamante:** It is usually a very rare thing. In short, it is already rare to own the flame of the sky, so it's more rare if you have another flame in addition to it! Fortunately there are enough pure carriers like me... Tenth also is a pure carrier ...

Suddenly she looks disgusted and starts to get nervous. She shakes her hands and brings them to her face, almost as if she has saw something monstrous.

 **Diamante:** Oh dear, oh dear! But you're also a Vongola! A Vongola who is an impure carrier! It's monstrous! A mixed blood! How cruel! Poor Vongola, soiled by an impure carrier! It's a disaster!

Nozomi doesn't know whether to be shocked or incredulous or if she should say something. She has her mouth wide open, unable to close it and say something intelligent.

 **Diamante:** After ten generations of pure blood here comes an impure carrier! How is it possible! So you'll corrupt the pure blood of the Vongola with other flames that get the sky dirty and ... oh dear! Oh my God!

She looks like is playing a comedy drama.

 **Diamante:** The main flame will become weaker due to the other one! Oh my God!

The girl pretends to faint and Rubino holds her, giving her fresh air with his hand.

 **Kaito:** ... I can't understand all these shit she's talking about...

 **Rubino:** Boss ... are you okay?  
 **Diamante:** ... oh dear, oh dear ... if Tenth will know it... if only ...

She stops talking, closes her mouth and looks at Nozomi.

 **Diamante:** Wait a minute! The Tenth gave the order to take you home!

The girl stands properly again, it seems she recovered herself, also she points her finger to the Vongola.

 **Diamante:** We have to bring her back from her daddy! The child who ran away from home has to go back where she should be ~

She giggles as if nothing has happened, forgetting everything she was talking about before.  
The boys prepares themselves to the imminent fight but Nozomi also points her index finger to Diamante.

 **Nozomi:** You are the child. Look how tall you are!  
 **Diamante:** Hey! I'm pretty tall for my age! Look, I'm twelve!  
 **Luca:** Why are you twelve years old and already a boss?  
 **Diamante:** Tsk, my uncle had to retire and I was the only one available. ... that is, in reality there was my cousin Opale, who has been boss for four months ...  
 **Nozomi:** ... and what happened?  
 **Diamante:** When Uncle discovered that he has the flame of rain as well as that of the sky ... we kicked him out. We don't accept impure carriers as boss. So now I'm here.

The story is quite stupid and everyone are perplexed, but suddenly a dozen of spinning CDs appear in the container and are thrown quickly on the Brillante guys. They're caught off guard and move at random, trying to dodge them.

Arina turns and see that Cloud is launching his bizarre weapons to the enemies.

 **Arina:** He is gaining time, let's run away now!

The group quickly leaves the container and reaches a disused shed a few kilometres away. It's just in front of the second port and, this time, they lowered the shutters to avoid being caught.  
Cloud was the last to arrive, annoyed as usual and almost doesn't have a fight with the others. He said they have only lost time instead of fleeing from the start.

 **Cloud:** We could go away when we had the opportunity. You all are stupid.

The Vongola sighs, another carelessness of hers.  
She gave priority to Haname and didn't think that they could fight them again. Yet she had to expect it, she knows that her father ordered to take them.

 **Masato:** I checked all the ships. There is one that goes to Canada in about twenty minutes.

The man passes his notebook to the Vongola.

 **Nozomi:** Canada...? I see... Then I think it's better to leave this place, for now...  
 **Arina:** Still we're not returning home?  
 **Nozomi:** Like this...? I don't think we can... I'm so scared right now...  
 **Arina:** Of Decimo? Oh you should. He'll be so worried about you.  
 **Nozomi:** right now, I think Canada is the best destination... There's something there I'd like to check.  
 **Arina:** Eh...? Why this, right now? You never said anything about Canada.  
 **Nozomi:** It's something important... now I understand... something is carrying me there... do you want to come with me?

She looks at her friends, everyone tired and perplexed about what she was talking about.

 **Nozomi:** I know Jun wants to come back home and also Haname needs a quick treatment, but...  
 **Haname:** I'm almost ok. Kaito helped me a lot.

The rain smiles, but the brunette knows she's still hurt inside her.

 **Jun:** ... Why do you want to go to Canada?  
 **Arashi:** I'm second to this. Is there something bothering you? You haven't told me anything about this.  
 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry... it's related to my dreams. I felt them so far, but right now I feel as I'm getting closer to the true... when Masato said we could take a ship to Canada, I remembered they were going to that place...  
 **Arina:** Dreams... the ones about the green-haired guy? Do you want to follow a dream?  
 **Nozomi:** I'm following my intuition. I ask you to trust it. Please.

She bows in front of her friends, then her look turns serious.

 **Nozomi:** You can easily going home, but I'm going there right now. I feel this is my path, something is calling me... I can't refuse it.  
 **Arashi:** I'm following you. You look sincere, I trust your intuition. Maybe this journey can help you.  
 **Kaito:** If boss is sure of it, I'm going.  
 **Luca:** I wanna go, Canada looks like a good place!  
 **Shinji:** Mh... I don't have anything better to do, so...  
 **Cloud:** Tsk, do as you wish.  
 **Haname:** ... I'll come.

Arina looks at Masato and Jun, who nod.

 **Jun:**... We're already here, it doesn't change much.  
 **Masato:** Well then, let's go.

 **Arina:** Eh... Decimo will be very angry about this.

The sky goes into her mailbox from Masato's pc, it's connected to the internet via a satellite's USB. Unfortunately she can't use her cell phone or her father could find her, so it is turned off.  
She also has an alternative email known only by a few closer friends, to prevent that someone could put his nose in her business.

She sees an email arrived a few hours ago, it is from Caesar.

 

 **Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
 **Subject:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Received at 09:04_

WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

* * *

 **Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Sent at 15:12_

Don't worry, we are in a safe place. You told me that I was inexperienced, right? I'm fixing this problem.  
Bye.

 

***

She is annoyed.  
She doesn't want to hear Caesar's rebukes, it only complicates the absurd situation.  
However, she smiles at the end. She is happy that he's worried about them.

***

 

 **Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Received at 15:31_

WHAT DOES IT MEAN "DON'T WORRY"? Nozo are you stupid or what? You know what's going on here? I'm in Italy now, your father is like crazy and also mine, they are looking for you EVERYWHERE. But it is not the only problem here! I had a fight with a worrying guy ... I'll talk about it later.  
Tell me where you are, NOW.

* * *

 **Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Sent at 15:36_

NO. I can't. It's important for me, you know? I can't go home. Who is this guy with whom you fought? Does he have long dark hair and an eye patch?

* * *

 **Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Received at 15:45_

No, he has long green hair but no bandage. He attacked me but disappeared, he's an user of the mist. When we have fought he said my name and yours.  
I'm fucking worried about you, Nozo. You are missing somewhere in the world and who knows what dangers are around you!  
Tell me where you are, damn it! At least, let me reach you!

 

***

The girl sighs.  
Certainly she doesn't want to put the Simon in that mess, but something disturbs her.  
What he has written in the email seems to have pierced her heart.  
Or maybe is it her intuition?  
She looks at the box of the email, thinking of what to say. She must be sure of her decision.

***

 

 **Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Sent at 15:49_

... I'll tell you, but swears on the relationship between our families that you won't tell anyone about it.

* * *

 **Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Received at 15:54_

... You're a bitch.  
Ok I swear. Now talk.

* * *

 **Sender:** Nozomi Sawada  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Sent at 15:59_

We are going to Canada, we'll be Halifax's port in 3 days.

* * *

 **Sender:** Kozato Caesar  
 **Subject:** RE: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!  
 _Received at 16:03_

I 'll take the plane, we meet at the port and DONT' DO SHIT.  
The situation is dangerous, Nozo. I'm lying to our parents for your fucking whims.

* * *

 

The girl decides to stop responding. She logs-out from her mailbox and returns the computer to Masato.  
Yet she is still confused and worried.

 **Arina:** What is it?  
 **Nozomi:** ... Caesar will join us, he says that there is someone problematic who's looking for us.  
 **Arashi:** Oh no. Isn't he your father? Although, after all, we are always surrounded by enemies, right?  
 **Cloud:** Why have you suddenly decided to invite him? Weren't you against his presence?

The girl bites her lip.

 **Nozomi:** I was intrigued when he talked about the guy with green hair.  
 **Arina:** ... Doesn't he looks like the one of your dreams?  
 **Nozomi:** Yeah, he seems pretty similar... I want to understand if it's the same person.

 

 

* * *

 **nda:** All the members of the Brillante family have name of precious stones. Diamante is Diamond, Eliodoro is Heliodorus, Opale is Opal, Rubino is Ruby, Zaffiro is Sapphire, Lapis (Lapislazuli), Topazio is Topaz, Giada is Jade and Ametista is Amethyst.  
Brillante means Bright.


	12. Target 12 - On the ship I

**Target 12 - On the ship I**

** **

 

It's already afternoon, the family sneaked quietly into a ship bound for Canada. They have chosen the destination relying on Nozomi's mysterious dreams, their goal is now finding the young man with green hair and learn more about him.

The group waited for its arrival in a warehouse at the port, being careful not to get caught by the Brillante family who has threatened them just before, they were still looking around for the Vongola. Probably, the arrogant Diamante wants to be even more important by taking Vongola Decimo's daughter to home, they all still remember her giggle.

Meanwhile, they have appeased the hunger devouring some previously packaged sandwiches.  
Fortunately their stocks are still full and don't have to worry about food.

Their only concern is the ship on which they are going to travel as stowaways. Would they be able to arrive safely at the port of Halifax, where Caesar is waiting for them?  
That's the only question they're asking to themselves since they sneaked inside the ship, careful not to be discovered by the crew.  
Fortunately they know well how to hide themselves and Shinji's illusions helped them. After all, the guardian of the mist has a duty to protect the family concealing it from external eyes, thanks to his ability.

They reach the hold and go down the metal stairs that leads to the food storage.

Kaito inspects the place, making sure that no one is around and being careful that "some evil alpacas" aren't around the corner.  
Jun seems quite impatient, sits on the ground and Luca joins him, probably to try to cheer him up. After all, the albino boy is the only one uncomfortable in that situation.

When Kaito leans over an open case, however, he is violently thrown back by a female angry voice.  
Nozomi has joined the sun but the other guys are back, perplexed by the reaction of the blond boy.

On board there is another stowaway and, apparently, she decided to travel in the middle of potatoes.

The woman comes out slowly from the wooden box, her platinum blonde hair seems in stark contrast with the long dark tufts falling on her shoulders.  
She observes the audience with her cold indigo eyes and then cleans the dress carelessly, forgetting even that she still has on headphones with the microphone.  
Suddenly gasps, she seems to remember the device and she whispers something in a low voice.

**Nozomi:** Who are you?

The blonde woman coughs, she picks the notebook and cleans it, being careful not to unplug the wire of her headphones, connected to laptop.

\- It's really a problem. - she says with a thick Russian accent. Her gaze rests on the people present and observes them with arrogance. - This place is mine. -

 **Kaito:** Hey, there's room for everyone!  
 **Nozomi:** I think she is talking about the box...  
 **Arashi:** What the hell, I didn't know lately there were so many stowaways around.

No one seems to pay attention to the discussion that is going on between the three.  
The girl claps her hands on the box with violence, a potato slips and falls to the ground.

\- There isn't enough room for everyone. - her eyes seems to want to destroy the three.  
 **Kaito:** It's fine, you can stay in that box if you want!

The sun looks in the box and notices many potatoes and chewed turnips.

\- Don't look at them, they're mine. - she's quite creepy and the boy goes back a few steps.  
 **Kaito:** You ... eat ... turnips?  
\- What do you have against turnips? - she comes out of the box awkwardly, placing the handset on the wood and jumping down. - This is my territory. -

The headphone wire is detached from the notebook and they can hear a male voice, it's calling her insistently.

\- Nadia! Nadia! What has happened? Were we discovered? -

That man also has a strong Russian accent and continues to call for her for a few moments, until the blonde woman turns to the laptop and screams at him.

 **Nadia:** Dag, bonehead! You're not even good to eat!

She doesn't give up, turns off the laptop and takes off the headphones.  
She comes back talking about the possession of the hold, completely ignoring the fact that they are all stowaways.

Meanwhile, Haname is sitting next to the metal walls at a safe distance from others and Arashi notices her demoralized eyes.  
The red comes close to her friend and sits beside her, noticing her upset look and sighing.

 **Arashi:** What's wrong? Still down for what happened before?

The rain passes a nervous hand through her curly hair, looking at the floor with insistence.

 **Haname:** ... more or less.  
 **Arashi:** Uhm. Nozo said we are very inexperienced, right? So it is normal that someone like that little brat can defeat us.  
 **Haname:** Not only that. It's like I can't to use all of my strength.

Arashi doesn't understand, she stares at her friend with a puzzled look.

 **Haname:** You remember when Nozomi said she couldn't be herself just using her fists, right?  
 **Arashi:** Yes, I remember. My brother built the Sky Rod for this reason.  
 **Haname:** Well ... it's something like that.  
 **Arashi:** What? You've always loved katars as weapon, why now are you saying that?

In games as rpg and mmorpg Haname always chooses classes with daggers and katars as assassins and thieves, so it's actually incredible she was saying such things.

 **Haname:** Well, I think I see. Between loving a weapon and be related to it there is a huge difference. Nozo also loves punching but she is better using a rod. As a consequence, I believe it's better using another weapon.  
 **Arashi:** Do you already have an idea of which weapon you could use?  
 **Haname:** A sword. But ... it's too big and it would attract too much attention...  
 **Arashi:** In fact ... it couldn't be assembled like Nozomi's rod ...  
 **Masato:** Well, there is another way.

The brother of the storm is sitting next to them, he probably listened to the debate and seems to have some idea. He observes the young Haname and smiles, turns on his laptop and starts pressing fast a few buttons.  
Arina has also joined the man, intrigued by the discussion.

 **Arashi:** Another way? What is it about?  
 **Masato:** These are informations that I got from Elektrica, but it seems that some powerful families are developing a very interesting technology. For now we don't know much about it, these are secret informations and only few families received the final version of these prototypes.  
 **Arashi:** What's that?  
 **Masato:** They are a sort of Box Heiki, but they are made differently.  
 **Arashi:** Box ... what?  
 **Arina:** You don't know about the Box Heiki? They are basically small boxes that are activated giving them flames through a ring. There are many of them, different as the flames and purposes. Storage boxes have weapons and armors inside them, animals box have powerful pets created with flames.  
 **Arashi:** Eh? Are there things like these?  
 **Masato:** One time, they couldn't be completed due to some problems, but I don't know much about it.  
 **Arashi:** Well, it obvious. It's impossible to put an animal in a box.  
 **Arina:** Are you forgetting about Nutts?  
 **Haname:** Nutts?  
 **Arashi:** Eh? Wait, are you talking about Decimo's lion? I thought it was a... mythological creature or such, with that sky flame around it... even Nozo didn't know what it actually was...  
 **Arina:** Well, Nutts used to come out from a Box Heiki, in an alternative future. It changed in a ring when Decimo came back in the right timeline...  
 **Haname:** Alternative... Future? You mean when the Tenth defeated the boss of the Millefiore?  
 **Arina:** Precisely. Anyway these objects haven't been fully developed in our timeline, this is why only Decimo and his guardians have those special rings with the pets from that battle.

**Masato:** In fact, they found a better way to obtain the molecular decomposition. But there aren't animals and something like that, looks like they're too dangerous to use.  
 **Arashi:** So ... at the end you're telling me that with these boxes we can carry around our weapons without effort?  
 **Masato:** Yes, and not only those. The technology they are developing is called "Shinu ki Armor" but I have no idea about the final look, if they're going to resemble boxes or rings, for example.  
 **Haname:** Shinu ki Armor ... looks interesting.

Haname leans her head against the wall and closes her eyes, sighing. She looks very tired but, after all, who isn't it?

The clash between the Russian girl and the two young Vongola ends when the girl escapes and disappears through the doorway, leaving Nozomi and Kaito confused.  
Not even that funny scene manages to cheer the people up, they seem to be very sad.

Kaito starts hopping around and doing funny faces for the sole purpose of making people smile but, except for Jun and Shinji, no one seems to want to laugh.

 **Masato:** Oh my goodness!

Masato's exclamation resounds in the silence of the deposit, he's still looking at his laptop, now with a shocked look.

 **Masato:** Decimo offers a great reward to those who bring back his daughter!  
 **Luca:** Great reward ...? How much?

Nozomi also approaches Masato and sits next to the two guardians.

 **Masato:** Carte Blanche. It means that he is willing to pay any amount!

Arina turns to her student and looks her sideways.

 **Arina:** I think it's pretty normal, considering that Decimo cares a lot about Undicesima's fate.  
 **Cloud:** In theory, any father like him would sell his underwear to find their missing son.  
 **Arashi:** Father like him?  
 **Arina:** Fathers as Decimo ... In short, attached to family, very sensitive and something like this.

After all the cloud is not entirely wrong, and the group seems to silently agree with him.  
The storm looks Nozomi, who's looking at the floor.

What is she thinking about?  
Maybe she changed her mind and wants to go home?

No, it's impossible.  
Arashi knows more than anyone that Nozomi wants to move forward.  
If she comes home she will no longer have other opportunities.

And maybe something is going to happen soon.  
Caesar, who is reaching them in Canada, the mysterious boy with green hair and the uncertain future that they're going to meet.

 

 

* * *

_Nadia Kalashnikov ©_ _Vongoletta / Yuni Verock_ _,_ _thank you for your support and help, I was very happy to give your oc an appearance in the story. I will always love you, wherever you're now. Thank you Yuni!  
_


	13. Target 13 - On the ship II

**Target 13 - On the ship II**

** **

 

He has a blank stare, as if he's in a different dimension.  
Anyway it doesn't worry the man who accompanies him, he keeps writing on his laptop carelessly and without looking at the young boy.  
He's concentrated on his job, which is occasionally disturbed by the sudden ringing of his cell phone, leaning on the counter next to other machinery.  
The green-long-haired boy is laying as always and his eyes are still staring at the ceiling.  
Where did his soul go? Is he going to die?  
It's impossible, right? They wouldn't let him die, right?

And what if no one cares about him? And what if everyone abandoned him to his fate?  
She wants to reach out him and caress his face but she's frightened.  
She can't touch him.

The phone rings again and the man, almost mechanically, takes it to his ear.

 **-** Yeah. Yeah. We're going there. Yes, of course. We just arrived in Alberta, by tonight we're going to reach Swizzles. Don't worry, He's still stable. Certainly. The father gave me all the necessary documents, you shouldn't worry about anything. He will join us, didn't you contact him? ... Oh. I see. Well ... he is a particular man. Of course, of course. Don't worry, I have all the frequencies under control. The experiment will arrive safe and sound. Certainly, thank you.

He puts the phone on a furniture before returning to press the buttons of the keyboard.  
He doesn't even look at the young boy, who almost seems like an animal locked in a cage, without freedom of flight.

 **Nozomi:** ... they have ripped your wings and they're slowly leading you to hell... what else do they want to do to you, there?

The boy continues to look at the white ceiling.

 **Nozomi:** I wonder why I'm here ... I can't do anything to help ... Maybe it's better that I forget everything ...

\- No, please. -

That familiar voice, again.  
It echoes in her brain.

\- He needs your help! Don't give up! -

Who the hell is that? Why hearing that voice hurts so much?  
The head continues to ache, it seems to want to burst.  
And she's hot.

 

***

 

Kaito sighs helplessly. His arms hurts, an half hour is passed since he was trying to heal her, but his attempt is useless.  
He has no idea how to use his flame of the sun to heal people and he doesn't know how he can heal someone who has a fever.  
Yet he wants to roll up his sleeves and do something to help his boss, who seems to suffer.  
Since that morning Nozomi was shaking in her sleep, Arina has caressed her forehead over and over again with cold hands, but the heat doesn't seem to want to turn down. They don't have enough water and they can't obtain it, since they are hidden in the hold for a few days.  
The sun definitely wants to lend a hand in helping his boss, she's breathing heavily and continues to sweat. Yet he doesn't know how to direct his flames on her to heal her.

He looks perplexed. The same thing happened with Haname a few days before, even if he managed to heal her a little. Unfortunately, however, he used a lot of flame, it has been wasted because of his attempts.  
He is already tired and he is continuing to waste a large amount of flame of the sun in a desperate attempt to heal her. He can't afford to waste any more.  
He needs an object that can help him addressing the flames in one place, without dispersing them.  
After another five minutes of trials he stands up, annoyed.

 **Arina:** Kaito... enough. I don't think you can heal a fever with flames... it just doesn't make sense...  
 **Kaito:** Why? I can heal people with my flames, right?  
 **Arina:** Kaito, no... it doesn't work like a game...  
 **Kaito:** Ahhh I can't do it, it's useless! The boss doesn't get better and I feel like an idiot!  
 **Arashi:** You always are an idiot.  
 **Masato:** Later maybe we can think of an object that can help you with it. You just have to think of it, do not worry too much.  
 **Kaito:** But not only that! That is ... the flames ... don't come out as they should!  
 **Luca:** How should they go out?  
 **Kaito:** Well ... like there ... and then, so ... right, you see ...

The blond boy does some strange imitations but no one understands what he's miming.

 **Arina:** What the ...?  
 **Haname:** I see. I understand how you feel.

Kaito look at Haname for a few moments, but none of them speak.  
Arina and Arashi are puzzled, they look each other.

 **Kaito:** Anyway ... I think that there's also a problem with these bracelets.

He raises his arm and watches his W.S. Those tools have been built because the lack of the Vongola Rings, but they haven't special abilities.  
Obviously, the creator of the bracelets seems offended and replies to the accusations of the boy.

 **Arashi:** What the hell do you mean by that? The bracelets are perfectly fine, it's you who isn't able to use them!  
 **Kaito:** That's not true! You screwed up with this things!

The redhead suddenly stands up and approaches him. They are both looking at each other for a few moments and then Arashi grabs his collar.

**Arashi:** Tell me you like making fun of me. Tell me you hate what I do. This is the truth, right?  
 **Arina:** Arashi!  
 **Kaito:** Hey, it isn't true! I'm just saying that they could be improved …

The redhead lets him go with disgust.

 **Arashi:** You can only criticize. If you think you can do something better me, then prove it.

The tension is evident and the air seems to become almost suffocating.  
Everyone are silent, Cloud is the only one who seems to chuckle at that pathetic scene.

 **Haname:** Stop it, stop it. Don't be silly, no one accuses anyone here. Have you forgotten that we are a family?

The redhead turns to her friend to object but she can't say anything.  
Kaito, however, seems more nervous than before, probably because of what has happened.

 **Haname:** With Nozomi in these conditions it is obvious that we are all nervous, but you are fighting like children instead of taking care of her.  
 **Arashi:** ... Sorry, I got carried away.

The storm turns and sits back down, without looking at the blond boy, who seems to want to cry. He clenches his fists and is shaking.

 **Kaito:** ... you don't apologize to me, huh?

The sun turns around and he goes through the metal stairs that leads out of the hold.

 **Luca:** Kaito, wait!

Luca tries to reach his friend but Kaito is already at the door.

 **Kaito:** Go to the hell! I can't take it anymore!

He comes out and walks down the corridor with anger.  
After all, he knows that it's all because of the tension accumulated in there.  
Since when are they closed there? Two days, or maybe three? He has lost the count of them.  
And he feels also a little seasick.  
He doesn't want to fight with someone but he couldn't take the anger, after having understood that he couldn't heal Nozomi and the general nervousness.  
The same thing happened to Arashi.

He stops immediately after crossing the corridor, he is breathing the fresh afternoon air. The sun is about to set, and some stars are starting to show up in the clouds.

\- Who are you? -

A man in his forties is watching him, puzzled.

 **Kaito:** Eh ... um ...

That corridor is off limits to passengers and the man seems to have realized that Kaito is not part of the staff.  
It does not take much to figure out what's going on.  
He quickly runs through the hallway to the back, while some voices seem to strongly pursue him.

 **Kaito:** what the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell!

The group of stowaways now is on the bridge, pursued by the staff members who are trying to catch them.  
Luca is carrying the sick girl in his arms, leads everyone to the north but they end up blocked by some hubs. Cloud tries to open a road behind them but he doesn't dare to hit innocent people.  
They are surrounded.

Kaito looks around, noticing that Masato is concerned and Jun is totally scared as someone close to the death.

 **Arashi:** Everybody, down!

They don't seem to have understood her words, but the leader of the guardians seems to be sure of her decision.

 **Arina:** Arashi ... do you know what you're doing?  
 **Arashi:** Kaito, take care of Jun, Haname and I will help that disgrace of my brother.

Kaito is looking at the people of the staff, what do they want to do? Maybe they want to keep them prisoners and hand them over to the authorities once they get to the port. They're close to the goal, only a few hours far from the port but they were found out like idiots.  
Kaito is cursing himself for it.

 **Arashi:** Arina ... you can take care of yourself, right?

The blonde woman nods, secure.

 **Arashi:** So ... LET'S GO!

The storm and the rain grab Masato and throw themselves over the railing.  
Luca and Shinji thrown themselves almost simultaneously, followed by Cloud and Arina.  
Kaito grabs the terrified Jun and climb over the railing in a hurry, just some steps away from the men who were trying to catch them, concerned for their actions.  
One step, and then down to the icy Canadians waters.

They swim for a few minutes, Kaito manages to keep Jun on his back but he swallowed a large amount of salted water.

 **Arashi:** Halifax is located in the inlet!

She and Haname are dragging Masato towards the rocks.

 **Arashi:** We have to reach the land and arrive at the port inside.  
 **Luca:** Can everybody swim? Can you do it?!

Luca holds Nozomi on the back, she seems to breathe with much more difficulty.

 **Cloud:** Sure we can make it, we're not some weaklings.

Shinji is the slowest, he's not physically strong but at least he tries to swim as he can, anyway Arina decides to help him.

 **Kaito:** We must hurry! The boss's conditions could worsen a lot ...  
 **Luca:** The water is freezing, we are on the north! We could freeze to death.  
 **Arina:** Come on, Cloud is right! We are not weak! We have to survive!  
 **Arashi:** Then shut up and swim.

Many minutes passed, almost endless seconds and no one knows exactly how long they were in the water. Fortunately, despite the cold, they manage to arrive safe and sound closer to the rocks and they drag themselves on the mainland, under the light of the moon that is already in the sky for quite a while.

When Kaito opens his eyes he feels a warmth. The fire is crackling, Arina and Cloud have lit a bonfire.  
Almost everyone are exhausted laying on the ground, shivering and disoriented.  
Jun and Shinji are sleeping, Luca tries to heat up while Arashi tightens Nozomi's soaked body and try to heat her to avoid that the fever goes up.  
Haname is next to them and observes all, shivering from the cold.  
Kaito sits up and looks at Masato, who's watching his watered equipment, now broken and lost.  
Arina and Cloud seems thoughtful.

The sun asks himself if everyone doesn't have been defeated by their limitations.  
He knows that Nozomi wants to move forward, but what about the others? Do they also want to continue their journey or want to return home?  
What will be the point of giving up on everything?  
Personally, the blond boy wants to move forward. He wants to be strong, to invent an effective method to use his flame and help the others to do the same.  
After all, the purpose of the trip is to learn more on the flames and their capabilities.  
But it's not the only reason.  
That trip can unite them further, creating an even stronger harmony.  
It's what Cloud and Nozomi want, but also everyone want it.  
If there is no way to live something that unites them more, they must create that "something", and that is precisely what Nozomi did.

In the end it's also fun.  
Although wet and cold, exhausted and without a goal, they go forward. It may be stupid to give up now, they may appear weak and frightened.  
People wouldn't trust them and they will be right, how can they protect people and realize their dreams if they give up so easily?  
Kaito understood her. He is sure that others understand her too.  
Nozomi's dream is, after all, their dream.  
The dream of giving dreams.

He take his bag and opens it slowly. His fingers are trembling and feels heavy.  
He is afraid.  
He is afraid like everyone else.  
But he is happy.

 **Arina:** Why are you smiling like that?

He looks at Arina, who is watching him with questioning eyes.

 **Kaito:** I was thinking that ... at the end this is fun.  
 **Arina:** What is fun?  
 **Kaito:** Experiencing all of this together. It's fun ... because we're doing it together.

The woman doesn't seem to understand him and shrugs.

 **Kaito:** Isn't it the same for you? Aren't you happy?

He takes his cell phone and turn it on. Fortunately, it is water-proof and it was closed in its case so it isn't wet that much.

 **Arina:** I wouldn't say it. That is ... I don't know, actually. It's a strange situation. Decimo is looking for us and we had to come back home, but she convinced us to go on in this journey ... and then, Undicesima is now in those conditions, we are alone and wet under the cold night sky, far from the city ... everything that's just happened... what's next? Maybe it was better to go home.

 **Cloud:** Nonsense. We agreed to look for this dream boy, didn't we? There were only a hitch on the ship, but we managed to reach the land without any problem.  
 **Arina:** Well ... we're not heroes or something, who could like this situation?  
 **Cloud:** It does not matter, it happened and we'll get over it.  
 **Arina:** What is this way to think? In short, if we were at home we wouldn't have had to escape ... think about it. We were hostages, almost hanged, then fugitives, then stowaways and then shipwrecked ... cold and frightened, at night, in a deserted place and miles away from civilization. It isn't one of your fucking games, this is real life! And we were going to die!  
 **Cloud:** You are the one who is thinking in a stupid way.  
 **Arina:** ... How?  
 **Cloud:** These are stupid things. There are people who live worse situations but they don't complain it.  
 **Arina:** Why should we experience something so dangerous?  
 **Cloud:** Why shouldn't we? Experiencing stuff is living the life at fullest. The world isn't bed of roses, there are traps around every corner. The Small Shell here, then, is also part of the mafia. Don't mafia people live hiding in bunkers, as stowaways and things like that? All these things are their normal routine.

The explanation of the cloud seems to leave the blonde woman without words.

 **Cloud:** Maybe we were almost to die, but from my point of view I agree with the maniac of alpaca, here. It's fun because we are detached from the monotony of a normal and frivolous life.

The boy paints a smile, not sure if the guy is really agreeing or is making fun of him.  
His cell phone rings and he suddenly gets scared, raging because he was playing and the call has interrupted the game.

 **Arina:** Kaito ... have you turned on your phone?!  
 **Kaito:** Uh ... yes, why? Look, it's water-proof, uh! Indeed, almost all the phones are water-proof now, so ...  
 **Arina:** No, this is not what I mean! They could track us!

On Arina's face there's a slightly smile, the sun is confuses and raises his eyebrows, then looks at the unknown number, that keeps calling insistently.  
Instinctively reply to it.

 **Caesar:** WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?  
 **Kaito:** Caesar-kun?  
 **Caesar:** DON'T "CAESAR-KUN". TELL ME!  
 **Kaito:** Er ... we are in Canada, but not at the port ...  
 **Caesar:** TWO FUCKING DAYS ARE PASSED AND I'M STILL WAITING! WHERE ARE YOU NOW?!  
 **Kaito:** The ship we were on had to come tonight but we ended up in the sea because they found we were traveling in secret ...  
 **Caesar:** EH?! And where are you now? Are you all right?  
 **Kaito:** Yes, more or less ... there is the boss with a fever ... but now we are on the rocks ... not exactly on the rocks ... we are on the mainland but far from the port which is more inside ... there is nothing here ...  
 **Caesar:** Huh? Nozomi has a fever? No, wait. You are towards the rocks ...? Listen, don't turn off the phone and don't move from there, I'll track the call and come to get you, okay?

The voice of the Simon looks worried, but after the last statement he ends the call without giving time to reply.

 **Arina:** ... Why does Caesar have your number?  
 **Kaito:** I gave it to the twins ... but also Luca and Haname ...  
 **Arina:** I see ... Maybe they used an automatic call on your numbers, waiting when one of you would turn the devices on.

Kaito lays on the ground next to the fire, thoughtfully.

Masato is now asleep too as well as Arashi, which is tightening Nozomi. Her conditions are enough worrying and he's concerned about her.  
Arina doesn't seem to want to sleep, and also Cloud. Do they want to watch for them?  
He wants to be awake with them, but he can't hold the sleep.  
Who knows, maybe in his dreams he can think of a way to heal people.  
Bandages, perhaps, or a patch.

The crackling of the fire is so relaxing and even the cold seems to have decreased.  
The sound of breathing of his companions, the wind that moves the leaves of the trees.  
And finally he lets himself go.


	14. Target 14 - Canada I

**Target 14 - Canada I**

** **

 

The noise of the truck is quite annoying, it seems that the vehicle is going to break at any moment.  
They couldn't afford something more expansive with the savings owned by the Simons. After all, renting a van for all that time costs quite a bit.  
Fudou is sitting next to the driver, a man with a calm and mature expression, doesn't look away from the road and drives carefully.  
The other guys are holed up in the back of the vehicle, sitting on the ground around the metal walls.

The young Simon observes the sick Vongola with sympathetic look, she is wrapped in a blanket found around there and she's sleeping deeply. She hasn't woken up since they got on the van.  
He shakes his head in disapproval.

 **Caesar:** I can't believe it. Who had the brilliant idea to jump into the sea with Nozo in those conditions?

Kaito looks at Arashi, who's watching him very badly.

 **Luca:** Let's say that some stuff happened...  
 **Caesar:** Like what?  
 **Arashi:** Kaito made us find out from the ship staff and we had no choice.  
 **Kaito:** Hey, who is the one who has almost strangled me?  
 **Arashi:** Who has offended my bracelets?  
 **Luca:** I told you it was because some stuff.

Caesar sighs, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs. His expression is serious and calculating.

 **Arashi:** Anyway, have you stolen this?  
 **Blizzard:** Of course, the owner followed us of his own will, here.

The guardian of the glacier is very ironic, he runs a hand through his light blue hair with arrogance.

 **Arashi:** You're funny as an artichoke hit by a bus.  
 **Blizzard:** And you're as gentle as a vented balloon, here.

Bliz seems now amused and the red haired girl looks nervous, she mutters unintelligible words, looking away from him.  
Arina was observing Masato, he is in despair because he lost his equipment, then she moves to the center of the vehicle and finds herself face to face with the Simon.

 **Arina:** Let's talk about serious things.

The brown haired guy now is more serious, almost as if he knows what they need to discuss.

 **Caesar:** I tell you, as soon as we reach the city I'll immediately call my father.

Arina says nothing, but Arashi and Kaito argue in unison.

 **Arina:** Let him talk.

The tutor has taken his same expression and everyone stay silent after her words.  
Caesar sighs.

 **Caesar:** Guys, seriously. I don't know if you realize you're in a mess. Tsuna-san is looking for you everywhere, he's fucking worried about Nozomi and he's right.  
 **Arina:** Yeah, it's just a matter of time. They'll find us and this trip will end.  
 **Caesar:** Why did you let her do what she wanted? Aren't you her tutor? Shouldn't you help her to understand what she can and cannot do?  
 **Arina:** She isn't a little girl, I can't say "yes and no". Undicesima is stubborn, if she doesn't run into a wall she will never believe that the wall exists.  
 **Caesar:** Yes, I already know it.  
 **Arina:** I wanted to know... why did you come here?  
 **Caesar:** Tsuna-san called me to know about Nozo's whereabouts, but I had no idea about it. More than anything, I didn't expect such an atmosphere ... there are few men working there.  
 **Arina:** Atmosphere?

The air seems to become more dense, but no one dares to speak and they're quietly listening to the discussion.  
Cloud smokes next to the window, as usual he doesn't seem interested much.

 **Caesar:** Did Nozo tell you we were attacked by someone?  
 **Arina:** Attacked? No, she didn't say anything... what happened?  
 **Caesar:** Well, a guy with long green hair and orange eyes attacked us, he was quite dangerous.  
 **Arina:** Long green hair? He looks like the prisoner of her dreams.  
 **Caesar:**... Prisoner of her dreams? Is she dreaming something weird again?  
 **Arina:** Undicesima dreams strange stuff since she was born, there isn't a lot to think about.  
 **Caesar:** The first family of Vongola ... and now Clover. This is so crazy... I wish I could understand what the hell is happening to this girl.  
 **Arina:** Wait ... have you said Clover? Is this the name of the weird boy?  
 **Blizzard:** I think it's like a code name.  
 **Caesar:** I don't know who he is, but we know what he does want.  
 **Arina:** Decimo knows about this man? Is this the reason why he is worried?  
 **Caesar:** Half of his men are looking for Nozo, the other half are looking for Clover. It's a difficult situation.

 **Cloud:** You have said you know his goals. So... ?

The Simon observes the cloud, he still isn't giving them attention. Everyone, except for Bliz and the twins, are waiting for his reply.  
 **Caesar:** The Simon ... and the Vongola.  
 **Arashi:** This is not a news. Many people want to destroy us.  
 **Caesar:** Of course, but every time there is a danger we must act with caution ... and losing contact with the daughter of the Vongola boss, at a time like this ... it's seriously worrying.  
 **Kaito:** Well, as you can see we're fine! We haven't been captured by that Flower!  
 **Blizzard:** He's called Clover. KU-RO-BE.  
 **Arina:** Of course we're fine. We're just fugitives and stowaways, alive by a miracle after swimming for a few minutes in cold water and having spent the night camped outdoors as survivors.

Her irony is obvious and the atmosphere becomes colder than the Canadian temperature.

 **Caesar:** Fortunately you haven't met him, he wasn't very friendly. In fact, when I tried to stand up to him ... he suddenly escaped. He was hunted down, after all.  
 **Arina:** Hunted?  
 **Caesar:** He appeared three or four times and he always aimed at me. My father was worried and even Tsuna-san, as he kept repeating the names of our families.  
 **Arina:** He's a common enemy.  
 **Caesar:** He's disturbing. If my father and Tsuna-san haven't arrived... but he escaped.  
 **Kaito:** Are you saying you were going to be defeated?  
 **Blizzard:** I would say worse, but it's better not to create unnecessary alarm, here.  
 **Ylius & Yren:** His illusions are ... strange.

The twins usually are always joyful and enjoy every situation, but right now they have serious looks and it's uncommon for them. In fact, it's been a while since they're listening quietly to the discussion and are thoughtful.  
Shinji, hidden in a corner as usual, almost seems to wake up when he heard that words.

 **Shinji:** Is he an illusionist? Does he have the flame of the mist?  
 **Caesar:** Yes.  
 **Kaito:** Why all the bad guys are always misty? I told you that mist people are worrying!  
 **Arina:** It isn't like that. Mist is a mysterious element because it hides and deceives, but it's still part of the seven flames of the sky and it's as important as the others.  
 **Caesar:** The fact that it's often used for evil purposes lies in its particular quality. 'Deceive' ... but it doesn't mean that it's evil.

**Arina:** Exactly.  
 **Caesar:** What I wish for now is to get to the town safely. I sincerely hope that he doesn't show up.  
 **Luca:** Seriously, haven't you really discovered anything about him?  
 **Blizzard:** What we know is what Enma-sama and Tsuna-san found, here.  
 **Caesar:** Everything about him was strangely deleted from the database of Elektrica Family.  
 **Arashi & Masato:** The Elektrica?!

The two brothers speak in unison. The Simon observes the engineer and then the storm.

 **Caesar:** Some pieces of data are from several years ago and they are connected to the name of a certain Dr. Oliver Stanford.  
 **Masato:** Stanford ... I ... remember this name.  
 **Caesar:** Anyway forget this story. My father and Tsuna-san are going to do something about this. For now we have to reach ...

He looks at Bliz, he's picking up a map from his backpack.

 **Caesar:** What is the nearest town?

 **Haname:** Swizzles ...

Arashi turns to rain and observes her with puzzlement.

 **Haname:** ... Don't you remember?  
 **Arashi:** ... uhm.

The redhead comes close to her friend and observes Nozomi, she's covered in a greenish cover right next to her. She's sleeping, her cheeks are red and her forehead is still hot, and Arashi dries her sweat with a cloth.

 **Arashi:** She talked in her sleep, I think.  
 **Haname:** Yes, the other day. She said something like... Swizzles ... near Alberta.  
 **Arashi:** Do you think that it is a clue or something like that?  
 **Haname:** I have no idea, but since she has spoken about a particular place shouldn't we go there to see?  
 **Arashi:** ... I don't know. She was just talking in her sleep ... I'm not sure …  
 **Caesar:** Additional information taken from dreams, uh?

Caesar sighs and turns to Bliz, which is carefully consulting the map of Canada.

 **Blizzard:** Hey, Alberta is a region of Canada, here.  
 **Arashi:** You don't say?  
 **Blizzard:** Swizzles is a small village that lies to the north, on the border between the regions of Alberta and the Northwest Territories, here.  
 **Arina:** Oh well, at least we have a goal.  
 **Caesar:** Do you really want to listen to the ravings of a young girl with a fever?  
 **Arina:** We need a place to go, right?  
 **Caesar:** If Clover and the prisoner are the same person, we are going into the lair of the enemy.  
 **Arina:** And how do you know it's the lair of the enemy? It's just the ravings of a young girl with a fever, after all.

Arina maintains the look of defiance toward the young Simon, who seems annoyed.

 **Caesar:** Okay, you won. Yet are we sure that it's really a normal town? If in fact in that place there's really something ... I don't trust her dreams.  
 **Arina:** What's the trouble, Caesar-kun?  
 **Caesar:** The reason of that dream. It's a fucking dream. Who told her to go there, where they want to bring us and what we will find once we reach your destination.  
 **Arina:** Then I hope that Decimo will find us soon.  
 **Caesar:** When Nozo is going to wake up, I'll call my father. I don't like acting in secret, I want to tell her that I'm going to do it.  
 **Arashi:** Do you think you're doing this for her good?  
 **Caesar:** And you, why the hell did you come here? It's because Tsuna-san didn't want to train you, perhaps?  
 **Arashi:** Nozo wants to find out more about the flames ...  
 **Caesar:** Running away from home is not the best way to do it.  
 **Arashi:** What else could she do? No one explained us anything.  
 **Caesar:** You could wait when Decimo would decide that Nozomi was ready for it.  
 **Arashi:** He'll never do it. He doesn't want that Nozo knows about the Vongola and all the things about the mafia.  
 **Caesar:** He must take a decision. He also knows that she can't escape from her fate. After all, there is nothing he can do to clear Vongola's blood flowing in Nozomi's veins.  
 **Arashi:** So, according to your reasoning, we had to stay sit and do nothing when everyone kick our ass?  
 **Caesar:** Stop insisting, Arashi. You were wrong, she was wrong. She's stubborn and proud, right? She would never come to me for help, rather it was better to run away and lost herself in the world.  
 **Arashi:** Asking for help, to you?  
 **Caesar:** Do you know why I moved to Namimori?

The redhead looks at him but she doesn't reply, even Arina seems puzzled by the question.

 **Caesar:** ... Good. I think you have to get the answer by yourselves.  
 **Arashi:** Anyway ... that flames thing was our initial idea. The goal changed when we fled from Spain.  
 **Caesar:** And now we have to go in a place indicated by a dream. Perfect.

The young man stands up, he's quite annoyed and reaches the window to the driving area.  
Fudou quickly turns and listens carefully to the whispers of his boss.

 **Arina:** So?

The tutor observes the Simon while sitting back.

 **Caesar:** We head to the north west coast and then we take a ferry to Quebec. We are going to this mysterious Swizzles. It will be your last stop.

He's hiding a bit of curiosity, yet Arina knows that Caesar wants to understand what is happening.


	15. Target 15 - Canada II

**Target 15 - Canada II**

** **

 

The train slows down and stops near a village in the isolated countryside of the Manitoba region.  
No one dares to open the door of the wagon, the air is really too cold.

It's past eleven in the morning, some guys are still sleepy and perched between coats and blankets.  
Caesar seems to be the leader now, is looking beyond the tiny window with his eyes on the Canadian landscape. He is immersed in his thoughts with his black smartphone in the hand.  
As soon as he hears a noise behind him he slowly turns and looks at the girl with brown hair, she is putting a blanket on Arashi's shoulders, then does the same with Kaito, Luca, Jun and even the twins Ylius and Yren.  
It seems as she became a worrisome mother who tucks her children.

She gets up a few moments later, looking at the small group working with Fudou's laptop, because Masato's one became a sponge.  
The Fukada man, along with the Simon's guardians of the mountain and glacier, is gathering information from the databases of the Elektrica family, trying to find traces of deleted data from their servers.  
Haname and Arina meanwhile are taking notes on what they need to buy while Shinji, sitting next to them, seems deep in thought.  
Even Cloud, who is sitting away from them, is thoughtful.  
The brunette sits next to him and he's forced to turn toward her.

 **Nozomi:** Do you need anything?  
 **Cloud:** What can you offer me?  
 **Nozomi:** It depends on what we find around the town.  
 **Cloud:** How are you planning to pay the stuff? We have only a few euro.  
 **Nozomi:** Caesar kindly lent us something, he did the exchange in Halifax.

She looks sideways at the young Simon, he's listening to the discussion and gazes back at her, smiling.

 **Cloud:** Well, I don't need anything.  
 **Nozomi:** If you need something be sure to let me know.

Cloud observes her with concern, he seems skeptical.

 **Cloud:** Why is all this about?  
 **Nozomi:** We are alone and almost dispersed on a train in Canada. Well, in any case it won't last long.

She smiles at him and walks away, approaching the Simon and sitting next to him.

 **Caesar:** Woo, my cute little sister is sitting next to me, is it a miracle?  
 **Nozomi:**... sometimes I can also be nice and... little sister? I'm not your sister!  
 **Caesar:** Well, why not?

He giggles, under the brunette's confused look.  
Also Arina has approached the two, she is holding a slip of paper and hands it to her pupil.

 **Arina:** There are only a few things we need, just to survive a few more days before returning.  
 **Caesar:** Perfect, soon the train will stop in the next town and we'll see what we can find.  
 **Arina:** Thank you, Caesar-kun.  
 **Caesar:** You're welcome.

Arina comes back sitting next to Haname, who is observing Masato and the others' job. They seem quite nervous but it's only natural: they are close to discovering the truth about Clover and his connection with Elektrica family, but the data are impossible to recover and everything they have is the name of a scientist who was part of that family.

 **Nozomi:** Didn't you call him?  
 **Caesar:** What?

Caesar turns to Nozomi and sees that she was looking at the smartphone in his hands.

 **Nozomi:** You said you'd call your father as soon as I would wake up.  
 **Caesar:** Yes, you're right. But first ... there is one thing I would check.  
 **Nozomi:** You should call him.

The boy can hardly follow her, he is sure more than ever that the girl is really problematic and incomprehensible. His head is full of questions, but he decides to expose them, it would have been much better.

**Caesar:** So, you're saying you want to go home ... after all you've done?  
 **Nozomi:** "Everything I've done"... what? We departed with the hope of learning something useful but we had problems from the beginning. Once we have reached the goal we discovered that our trip was useless.  
 **Caesar:** Didn't you want to find out more about Clover?  
 **Nozomi:** I wanted to know more about the guy of my dreams, I have no idea if he is Clover or not ... but do you really think they could be the same person? In fact it's stupid, but it's something I thought when I was in a panic, just when I found out that my father was looking for me.  
 **Caesar:** You should have seen this coming.  
 **Nozomi:** Yes, and I'm happy.  
 **Caesar:** Why?  
 **Nozomi:** Well... I realized that papa doesn't hate me.  
 **Caesar:** Oh, God... You have really thought he hated you, then. Your father wants only your own good, Nozo. You are stupid because you haven't understood it.  
 **Nozomi:** You're right. And I want to go home as soon as possible.  
 **Caesar:** I don't understand ... why are you're in a hurry?  
 **Nozomi:** You said it yourself, there's a guy who's looking for me and he's dangerous, right? What do you think is going to happen if we meet him? I don't want that any of them get hurt! We ... we are weak, what do you think might happen to Arashi, Haname, Kaito ... In short, I don't want any of them to get hurt because of me. Rather, I'll be ready to give myself to him in order to save them.

Caesar remains in disbelief because of her words. Is she really the same stubborn and immature brat he knew? At that moment she looks really serious and self-confident.  
He isn't so incredulous, considering of who she is the daughter. She is putting her pride aside in front of the danger of losing the people she loves.  
Or maybe she is frightened by a danger that also concerns her father. Maybe she has finally realized the gravity of the situation.

 **Nozomi:** I should have taken this decision at the hotel. I haven't had enough time to think about it.  
 **Caesar:** I can understand, you were scared.  
 **Nozomi:** I shouldn't be, the guys were counting on me.  
 **Caesar:** Nozo ... you are a girl of fifteen years. What important choices do you think you can take? You was locked inside of your dreams since forever, you don't know yet how the world really runs. Perhaps this experience may have helped you to understand that there is something beyond the glass globe in which you were locked.  
 **Nozomi:** Yes, exactly.

No, it's not really possible that this is the true Sawada Nozomi.  
He looks at her, surprised. The little girl suddenly has grown or she has been possessed by something invisible.

 **Nozomi:** Caesar ... I promised that I would help them discovering their true powers. My father has denied his help and I have brought them to Spain. The family, however, was no longer there and I have no other ideas. It's useless for us to be here, I can't give them anything. I must bring them home safe and sound, it is my duty.  
 **Caesar:** Nozo ...

He starts to understand how she thinks. After all it is obvious, however, she is putting the people she loves at the first place, even if she's doing it in her own way.

 **Caesar:** I see. Well, let's reach Swizzles and then go home, okay?  
 **Nozomi:** Yes, thank you. I feel more confident now that you're here too.  
 **Caesar:** Eh? Why?  
 **Nozomi:** Because you are stronger than us and if something happens you will help us, right?

He chuckles.

Nozomi is just a scared little girl who has no idea of what to do. She is looking for a pretext to avoid sinking even more. This is why she's clinging to him.  
At that moment he feels the need to bring them home safe and sound. He must make up the mess that that stupid brat has made.  
But he will do it, for his "little sister." The important thing is that she has understood her mistakes.

When she had recovered from the fever, the day before, he had yelled so much that he almost lost his voice. And, strangely, Nozomi hadn't said anything, but she had remained silent and listened to him. Since that time he realized that the girl was aware of what was happening.  
Luckily.  
He is happy that, in the end, Nozomi isn't stupid.  
She thinks in weird ways, she is inexperienced and full of flaws, sure, but she isn't stupid.

He stretches, turning back to the group a little further, which is heatedly debating for a couple of minutes.

 **Masato:** I don't think that E-Load-san would help us. If he wanted to delete that data, there is no way to get him to talk.  
 **Blizzard:** E-Load?  
 **Masato:** He's the current boss of the family.  
 **Haname:** I don't understand, didn't the Fukada have an important role within the Elektrica?  
 **Masato:** It's not very important, Hana-chan. There is no use to beg that man, I know him quite well. At least Ten-san is more reasonable, if only he had already taken the place of his grandfather, at this point ...  
 **Arina:** It will take a while before Ex-Ten can become the next boss of Elektrica ...

The blonde woman moves slowly toward him, supporting him, and he ends up blushing.

 **Masato:** He's really a genius, you should meet him!

Caesar chuckles, observing the group getting crazy to find the solutions.

 **Nozomi:** So lovely, uh?  
 **Caesar:** Uh? Who?  
 **Nozomi:** Arina and Masato. Who knows when they're going to reveal their feelings.

The brown haired boy sighs.

 **Caesar:** It's not so easy, Nozo. Love is ... an asshole.

The brunette gets up after the train stopped its run, approaches the door of the wagon and opens it, followed by Caesar.

 **Nozomi:** I know it very well. I'm the one in love with a dream, you know.

The boy quickly closes the door behind him to prevent that the cold air fills the wagon and wraps their travelling companions.

 **Caesar:** It can't be easy.

They wander for a moment, heading towards the village just beyond.

 **Nozomi:** And you? Are you engaged?  
 **Caesar:** No, I'm not going to have serious stories right now. I just want to have fun.  
 **Nozomi:** Come on, you look like a maniac.  
 **Caesar:** I'm not a maniac. And what's wrong with having fun? I'm only seventeen years old, huh.  
 **Nozomi:** Uh, seventeen ... you're going to turn eighteen on July, right?  
 **Caesar:** On May 6th.  
 **Nozomi:** I see. This makes me remember that I'll be sixteen in September ...  
 **Caesar:** Wow, time passes quickly. Soon it will be almost a year since we know each other and this is probably the first time we talk and you don't try to kill me.  
 **Nozomi:** It would be stupid in this time. I'm also pretty tired lately.  
 **Caesar:** Don't act like an old lady, now!

They walk in various shops, the bags are filled with more and more items and they contain everything: food of various kinds, bottles of water and juice, covers, handkerchiefs, batteries and other items they can need.  
The two walk side by side and they stop on a wooden bench, where they sit for eating some snacks.  
The young man looks at the girl while eating gently, like a girl careful about how she should appear in public, her face is still a bit red and her eyes sparkle.  
Does she still has a fever?  
He sincerely hopes that that's the case, since otherwise it would have been a big problem.  
He remembers the frequent bickering and comes to think that perhaps it's better if they keep fighting.  
He decides to test her, just to be sure that the girl isn't thinking about weird or impossible things.

 **Caesar:** Nozo, are you all right?  
 **Nozomi:** Mh, yes. It's cold here but it's ok.

Some people cross the road with tranquillity, a pair of cars pass with moderate speed and fade over a curve.  
The road is quite deserted and there are only few people around. Three, or four, perhaps.

 **Nozomi:** Nee, Caesar ... Do you ever feel something strange, when we are close?

The boy gasps, turning to the girl with his frightened eyes.

_"No, fuck. This is bad! "_

**Nozomi:** It seems something ... nostalgic.

The boy was about to have a heart attack, puts his hands on his face and smooth his hair, trying to breathe again.  
He sighs and smiles, understanding the situation.

 **Caesar:** Yes, Nozo. And it's pretty normal, after all. It's because the ancient bond that exists between our two families.

Nozomi turns to him and smiles, nodding.

 **Nozomi:** I thought so. It gives me a tremendous discomfort. Also because ... At the end I can't help but arguing with you. You're quite nerve-wracking, you know?  
 **Caesar:** Ah, me?  
 **Nozomi:** I mean ... Cozart-san and Giotto-sama were good friends, even papa with your father ... but we can't. Why?  
 **Caesar:** Because you're stupid.

The Simon quickly moves to avoid a box of biscuits that almost hits his head. He fled from the bench and is devouring his crepe a little farther on, watching the brat with a combative look, just like her.

 _"Perfect"_ he thinks. _"This is the Nozo I know."_

Some voice force the two to turn back towards a desert yard.  
In a corner there are three men annoying a girl, who has a very worried look and is trying to send them away.

The two elevenths have launched instinctively toward the four men without even speak each other.

 **Caesar:** Go away, now.

The firm voice of Caesar doesn't seem to scare the three men, probably in their forties. They don't move but start laughing like fools.  
The poor victim is a really beautiful girl with albino short hair and a long braid in the left side, she's now behind the brunette who's between her and her tormentors.  
Words or strategic plans are not needed. The three want to move the two outsiders with a few punches but Caesar has already landed them.  
All of them.

 **Nozomi:** Are you okay?  
\- ... Yes, thank you ... I was scared because of those three ... I'm sorry! -

The albino girl affectionately embraces Nozomi, who's puzzled.  
Caesar joins the two, while massaging his fists and sideways sees that the three idiots are running away.

 **Nozomi:** Don't worry, it's normal. Men think they can do whatever they want with women.  
 **Caesar:** Oh, this is why you wanted to be a boy, right?  
He chuckles and almost miraculously avoids the fist of the brunette.

 **Caesar:** Hey, you would also be one of those people who talk bad about women! I mean, if you wanted to change your gender to get stronger, it means you also are sure that women are weaker, uh.  
She is going to kick him but she suddenly stops, and Caesar assumes that the girl has never seen the problem from that perspective.

 **Nozomi:** Oh ... Well, now it doesn't matter anymore.

She seems to hide her embarrassment and the Simon chuckles. He won again.

 **-** Forgive me ... - the girl looks very confused, her lilac eyes observe the two saviors with confusion.

**Caesar:** Don't worry! Do you want us to walk you home?  
 **-** Ehm ... I'm not from here ... -  
 **Nozomi:** Oh, and where are you from?  
 **-** I live in Alaska ... -  
 **Nozomi:** Oh, it is far away!  
 **-** I was trying to go home and ... I'm lost. I'm sorry ... can you tell me how to get to the Yukon? -

The Simon takes his cell phone and start typing something for a few minutes.

 **Nozomi:** Are you all alone? Aren't your parents with you?

Nozomi seems to feel empathy towards the girl, who is miles away from home.

 **-** Well, that's ... I went to visit a friend of mine, when I learned that her mother was ... well ... it was urgent, I did everything by myself ... -  
 **Nozomi:** It could be dangerous!  
 **-** I know, I understand ... My brother will be so worried ... -  
 **Caesar:** So ... Alberta is next to the Yukon region, then we could take her with us until we arrive there.  
 **-** Oh, really? -  
 **Nozomi:** Uh, yeah, no problem, then!  
 **-** If I can only arrive there, at least... I know where to go to get back to Alaska! You can help me a lot! -  
 **Caesar:** It's ok then. We must return to the train, our group is waiting for us. Oh, and I am Caesar.  
 **Nozomi:** Uh, my name is Nozomi! Nice to meet you!  
 **-** Nice to meet you too, my name is Biancaneve! -  
 **Nozomi:** Huh? Biancaneve isn't it ... Snow White? That's ... the story with the seven dwarves and the poisoned apple?

The Vongola rolls her eyes and the albino girl laugh softly.

 **Biancaneve:** Yes... my mother likes those particular names!

The trio heads toward the train, now ready to resume their journey to the region of Alberta.


	16. Target 16 - Canada III

**Target 16 - Canada III**

** **

 

Swizzles is a quiet and snow-covered town, on the borders between the regions of Alberta and the Northwest Territories.  
The population consists mostly of older people and a few stores.

Some snowmen and toys scattered around suggest that there are still some children, but everyone know that one day they would grow up and leave that place too.  
Why would new parents choose to live there?

The van stops near a service station and Masato goes down the driver's seat, stretching.  
They have recently reached the town and rented another vehicle in order to steer smoothly towards their goal. The nearest station is located in a young village to the south of Bistcho Lake, about a quarter of an hour away.  
The group of improvised travellers gather on the main road, and finally in the open air under a gray sky, in less than sixteen degrees of temperature.  
The first thing they decided to do was to look for a place to eat, so they found an inn and have taken place around some wooden coffee tables.

Luca found himself close to the newcomer, with whom he's now more familiar.  
He is happy to finally be able to chat freely with a beautiful girl, it hardly ever happened in his life, despite his repeated attempts.  
Where is he wrong? Perhaps he is too intrusive or he chooses the wrong way to approach someone.  
He knew that the future eleventh boss of the Simon has played around with girls but he doesn't feel, for both shame and pride, to ask him for advices.

 **Biancaneve:** It's very good!

She brings the spoon to her lips, tasting the hot soup.

 **Luca:** You're right!

He looks sideways at the girl and blushes, he's still incredulous that she opened herself so much without running away from him, like the other girls.  
He notices the two other small groups that are eating and chatting with fun: Nozomi is together with Arashi, Haname, Arina, Kaito and Jun, while Caesar is with Bliz, Fudou, the twins and Shinji.  
At Luca's table there are Masato and Cloud, the latter sitting at the other end and doesn't pay attention to anyone, as usual.  
Sometimes he wonders what the cloud's thinking about and why he followed them. He continues to assume that despite he looks like a bastard, he is basically fond of that gang of idiots. Perhaps mainly because of the , since he seems the most enthusiastic during concerts and appearances in shows.  
Probably their "job" can facilitate the realization of his dream.

He is curious, why a talented and determined guy as Cloud isn't studying to become a maestro?  
Luca knows that since Cloud was child he was enrolled at the music school but, strangely, it doesn't seem that he currently attends it.  
There is something weird about his situation and it's possible that Nozomi is aware of it. This is why Luca decides that he needs to ask her a few questions.

 **Biancaneve:** Mh ... Luca ... That guy over there ... uhm ... I don't remember his name ... however, he keeps looking at you... it has been for a while.

The lightning observes the table of the Simons, Fudou was still looking at him but he turns his head and continues to eat.

 **Luca:** Oh, him. Yes, I know.

The little girl smiles sweetly, placing the spoon in the pot.

 **Biancaneve:** He's interested in you. Well, after all, who wouldn't be?

Luca's face can fully express his current state of mind.  
In the last two days they spent knowing each other he realized that the girl, despite the initial shyness and manners similar to Haname's, is quite straightforward and uncomplicated.  
Yet that statement is really embarrassing and he doesn't know whether to take it as a declaration or a compliment.

 **Biancaneve:** Anyway, you all have been very kind bringing me this far. I know that there is an airport nearby ... I could catch a plane for Alaska.  
 **Luca:** Uh, at Steen River, you say?  
 **Biancaneve:** Yes, without going to the Yukon. That would be better.  
 **Luca:** The airport is located about fifty miles from here, so ... like an hour and half by car.

The lightning rests the chin on his hand.

 **Biancaneve:** What's that?  
 **Luca:** Hm? What?  
 **Biancaneve:** That bracelet.  
 **Luca:** Ah! The Vongola W.S.! Uhm ... it's only an electronic bracelet, nothing important ...  
 **Biancaneve:** ... Vongola W.S. ...?

She seems thoughtful and looks at the other groups.

 **Biancaneve:** Oh, right! As I see ... Caesar-kun and Nozomi-chan are the leaders, right?  
 **Luca:** Uh ... yes, we can say that they are the ones ruling here.  
 **Biancaneve:** Then I'll tell them.  
 **Luca:** Huh?

\- Welcome. -  
An old man leads the boys into the living room of his house built in two floors.  
\- I don't have many visitors and I'm happy to accommodate you, even if the house is not very big ... -  
Arina bows to the man and thanks him, meanwhile Bianca has invited everyone to sit in the living room, next to the fireplace that gives off a reassuring warmth, before returning to the funny old man.

 **Biancaneve:** Thank you Uncle Rich!

The albino girl hugs the man with love and he gives her a grandfatherly smile.

 **Haname:** Is he your uncle?

The girl joins the group and sits by the fire.

 **Biancaneve:** Not really, but he is to me. Uncle Richard is a friend of my family, I almost had forgotten that he lived here. My mother knew his son Paul, who has moved to Germany with his wife.  
 **Nozomi:** I can't thank you enough for having found us a place to stay!  
 **Kaito:** And most importantly, it's warm!

Meanwhile, Luca observes the landscape paintings and some knives hanging on the wall on a wooden background.

 **Biancaneve:** Oh, I think I have to say one thing. I know that you are part of the Vongola family.

Luca suddenly feels guilty of some kind of crime.

The silence has fallen in that living room, until one female voice doesn't break the tense atmosphere.

 **Nozomi:** Yes, is there a problem?

The lightning didn't think of the consequences of his action, but also Nozomi seems pretty calm. He notices that Caesar looks perplexed, but nothing more.

Maybe he trusts her or her intuition.

 **Biancaneve:** Not at all. These territories are neutral, we have nothing against the Vongola, you are free to go.  
 **Arina:** Neutral?  
 **Caesar:** What family are you part of? These territories ... they are under the control of _that_ family.

It seems that the Simon is almost accusing the girl, but she doesn't take into consideration the provocative tone of the young boy.

 **Biancaneve:** We have nothing against you, nor against any other family, Caesar-kun. We have always been neutral, just don't create any confusion in our territories.

Nozomi has turned to Caesar, puzzled.

 **Nozomi:** Do you know it?

The young man sighs.

 **Caesar:** Neveria.

 **Masato:** Eh? Those Neveria?  
 **Nozomi:** I've never heard of them...  
 **Caesar:** Because you are ignorant and stupid.  
 **Nozomi:** Hey!  
 **Arina:** Neveria family... are also known as "the family of the ice" because of their territories. Alaska, where everyone believe there are their headquarters, Canada, Greenland, Iceland, Norway and certain areas of Sweden, Siberia and some of the icy continent ... the north pole in practice. All Arctic lands are under their control.

 **Kaito:** Eh? Are you the boss of this family?  
 **Arina:** I doubt it. I know that the current boss is a woman named Aurora.  
 **Biancaneve:** Yes, exactly. She's my mother.  
 **Luca:** What? So you'll become the boss!  
 **Biancaneve:** No, absolutely not! I have no intention. My brother will take the place of my mother, when on November he'll turn twenty.

" _It's true ..._ " he thinks. _"Bianca is only seventeen."_

Yet they have recently met a blonde arrogant and self-centered girl, who is already the boss of her family despite her quite young age. He shouldn't be surprised about anything else.

 **Nozomi:** Forget this talk. It's late and it is best that we rest a while. Tomorrow Luca, Caesar and I will escort Biancaneve at the airport.  
 **Arina:** I'll come too, Undicesima.  
 **Nozomi:** Okey ~

On the upper floor of the villa there are four rooms. Richard's room, the one that belonged to his son Paul, the room in which Richard's parents slept and one for guests.  
They were able to settle in the three available rooms, splitting into groups of five and six.  
The rooms are close and Luca can hear very well the murmurs coming from the room occupied by the five girls, while his one is already upside down due to the general euphoria.  
The room occupied by the twins, Cloud, Masato, Fudou and Shinji is, however, very quiet.  
He wants to be there, that tranquillity is really inviting. The fatigue has taken possession of him and he doesn't like to mess with others, so he finds himself shaking his pillow with laziness, while Caesar and Blizzard are trying to rip Jun's panties for who knows what reason and Kaito has spat all the juice on the ground, looks like he couldn't hold back the laughter.

 

***

 

The blond tall boy is carrying Biancaneve's bag reluctantly, she is about to leave to return to Alaska and he can't hide his disappointment, Bianca was practically the first girl who naturally talked to him and she was sweet and has also complimented him, or something like that.  
No, he actually didn't understand if it was a compliment or a declaration of love.

 **Biancaneve:** I'm thirsty ...  
 **Caesar:** I'll go to get some juice to the distributor, okay?

The Simon winks and the girl replies with a smile and a nod, so both the Simon and his right-hand man move away to the drink machine.

 **Nozomi:** Tsk, that fucking playboy.  
 **Arina:** Undicesima.

Her tutor's look is very serious, it seems she's tired of asking her pupil to be less impolite. Well, Nozomi isn't certainly an example of education, but they're just talking with friends. Luca starts to think that his sister should be less strict.

 **Biancaneve:** Do you like him?  
 **Nozomi:** Are you kidding me?! How can I like that bastard? He's just a bighead and all he does is pissing me off... and it bothers me that he's so nice and sweet with all the girls.  
 **Biancaneve:** Why not? After all they're boys. They feel obligated to be nice with girls.

Luca is starting to understand her a little more but he prefers to remain silent to observe the uncrowded hallway.

 **Nozomi:** Well, luckily you haven't had the opportunity to speak with Cloud, then.

When the blond boy came back to look at his companions, a few moments later, his eyes are locked on Nozomi's ones, she's looking towards the escalators with a shocked expression.  
He also turns back, the first thing he notices is a guy standing in front of it, he wears a lightweight jacket and has long green hair.

Instinctively drops Biancaneve's bag, advancing some steps and putting himself in front of the brunette, trembling.

 **Nozomi:** It's not... he is ...  
 **Biancaneve:** Who ... Who is him?

The mysterious young boy advances toward them, ignoring Luca and observing the brunette girl with curiosity.

\- Yes, it was like that. - his voice is expressionless and not too low. - I knew that the XI-S would have led me here. It's perfect. -

 **Nozomi:** ... What?  
 **Luca:** Don't come any closer! What the hell do you want?

The boy looks puzzled, he shifts his attention on the lightning.  
\- The numbers XI-S and XI-V. I'll start taking the first one. -

Luca is even more confused than before but he decides to do something quickly, trying to keep him away from Nozomi.  
He doesn't know whether to hope or not that Caesar comes in their rescue, since he is also a goal of the wacky boy.

He tries to swing his chain but feels a sharp pain in his shoulder that forced him to kneel.

 **Arina & Nozomi:** Luca!

The voices of his sister and Nozomi blend together and dissolve into a vortex.

_"Shit! The wound of that time ... "_

He closed his eyes for two seconds, and when he reopens them it's all wrapped in a whitish fog.  
He gets up with difficulty, observing around and holding his shoulder.

 **Luca:** Juuichidaime! Arina! Bianca-chan!

No, he can't be confused by the fog as well. He also spent every night playing with Shinji in order to learn to see through the illusions.

The man tries to calm down, closing his eyes and breathing slowly.  
Nothing is real, all is the result of the power of that boy.  
He have seen worse things: corpses, deformed monsters, darkness, blood, and desolate places devastated by the darkness.  
Stuff you can find in any horror game.

 **Nozomi:** What do you want from me? Why did you come in my dreams?

The voice of the Vongola is pretty clear and the lightning quickly open his eyes, finding himself behind Nozomi, already in hyper mode and with the orange flame burning on the forehead.  
The young man with green hair doesn't respond to her words, he is pushing forward the staff of the girl, who trembles slightly probably because she can't counteract his strength.

 **Clover:** You see through my mist ... You're strong.

The whitish mist begins to thicken, Luca sees more and more blurred and tries to grab Nozomi's arm.

 **Luca:** Juuichidaime!  
 **Arina:** Damn! Luca, Undicesima is gone!  
 **Luca:** That boy is increasing the mist, I can't see anything!

The lightning begins to lose patience, waving his arms and trying to recover the sense of direction.

 **Luca:** Juuichidaime! Juuichidaime!

What kind of guardian could he be if he leaves his boss's side? He had to grab her before she was disappeared and, at that moment, he starts feeling useless.  
His shoulder hurts so much and his movements are clumsy and heavy.  
Arina is hanging on Luca's chain and seems the calmest. She's looking around with concentration, almost as if she's trying to grasp even the slightest whisper.

Only a couple of seconds are passed and a reddish light pierces the fog from the inside, creating a long corridor that leads to Clover, motionless in front of the large window.  
At the other end Caesar is surrounded by a strange runic aura and the flame of the earth seems more heated than usual.

Nozomi is located exactly in the center, she turns back just when the boy has reached her.

 **Caesar:** Are you okay?  
 **Nozomi:** Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, you're also a target!

The young green-haired illusionist observes the two for a moment, bowing his head to the right.

 **Clover:** Both are here ... I cannot take them together.

He suddenly vanishes in the blink of an eye.

The mist has dissolved and the group is reunited quickly. Luca, Arina and Biancaneve have reached Caesar, Blizzard and Nozomi in the middle of the room.

 **Caesar:** What did he do? Are you sure you're okay?  
 **Nozomi:** He said something about numbers ... XI-S and XI-V ...  
 **Caesar:** Yes, I know, I don't care. I don't want to know what he said, I want to know what he did to you!  
 **Nozomi:** He didn't do anything, don't worry! I'm not a kid, damn it! Why the fuck you have to treat me like this?!  
 **Caesar:** Stop being a jerk, if something happened to you it would be my fault.  
 **Nozomi:** Why? You are not my bodyguard!  
 **Caesar:** No, it's because I was sure of myself. I didn't think he would have followed us here and I haven't been able to call my father too.

The brunette looks becomes worried.

 **Nozomi:** ... You haven't called Enma-san?  
 **Caesar:** I'm trying to call him since we reached the lake station. There's no signal and I hope he can at least receive the notices of my failed calls. Maybe he can track us anyway.  
 **Nozomi:** And what about just having the phone turned on? Can't he track you? Mine is broken because the water, so I can't...  
 **Caesar:** My father doesn't know I'm with you, I told him that I was going back to Japan. Although, at this point, I hope he has understood it.

All remain silent for a moment.

The two elevenths are really worried and are looking each other with seriousness.  
A mechanical voice echoes from the speakers and the group returns to reality.  
The brunette quickly reaches Luca and Biancaneve.

 **Nozomi:** Your plane ...  
 **Biancaneve:** I know, but ... sorry, I'm scared now ...  
 **Luca:** What can we do ...? We can't escort her in Alaska!  
 **Biancaneve:** I don't know ... after seeing that guy ... that was a flame of the mist, right?

The lightning gets close to her, holding his aching shoulder.

 **Blizzard:** Hey, you should see a doctor, here.

Yes, he should definitely do something to heal that wound. It seems it's more serious than expected, but he didn't want to give problems to the others.

 **Nozomi:** Anyway ... let's go home for now.


	17. Target 17 - Canada IV

**Target 17 - Canada IV**

** **

 

Arashi's brother quickly approaches Arina as soon as she enters the house.  
Luca instead walks to the sofa and sits down, ignoring his sister and the engineer. Takes his shirt off awkwardly and watches the sore shoulder.  
A scar is visible on his skin and Biancaneve, next to him, looks at that cut with apprehension.  
Arashi and Kaito appear from the adjacent small room, they join the group just returned.

 **Arashi:** Biancaneve ... haven't you taken the plane?  
 **Luca:** No. ... something happened.  
 **Kaito:** Is that wound the one from Mirjad? Uhm, I wanna try to heal it again …

Nozomi sits next to Biancaneve, she has a demoralized look. Caesar and Bliz approach the couch and study the situation calmly, while Arashi reaches her friend.

 **Arashi:** Nozo, what happened?

The girl doesn't answer but makes a grimace. Even the Simon says nothing, he looks at Luca and then the little Vongola.

 **Kaito:** Anyway, it's a stroke of luck.  
 **Arina:** Why?

The tutor has approached the group, after escaping from Masato's concerned questions.

 **Kaito:** For Bianca-chan ...

Kaito is unable to complete the sentence because an unknown figure emerges from the other room.  
An albino-haired boy calls the girl's name with concern, and Biancaneve stands rapidly after hearing his slightly deep but sweet voice.

 **Biancaneve:** Brother!

She runs into his arms.

 **-** Luckily you're fine! - the boy is very tall compared to his sister, his blue eyes are so bright that seem to shimmer in the dark room.

Bianca takes his hand and walks to the group.

**Biancaneve:** He is my big brother, Cristal.

She points out the people in the room, starting from the Simon.

 **Biancaneve:** He's Caesar-kun, he is the future boss of the Simon family, and she ...

Then she turns to Nozomi, who is still sitting next to Luca and Arashi.

 **Biancaneve:** Nozomi-chan, she's the one who has offered to escort me. She's the future boss of the Vongola Family.

The boy bows his head slightly with a polite smile.

 **Nozomi:** Uhm... hypothetical future boss... my father didn't recognize me as such...  
 **Biancaneve:** Oh... well, something like that!

She smiles, sweetly.

 **Caesar:** We know that this is your territory, we're sorry we passed here without telling you.

The Simon seems strangely very nice and polite, contrary to how he usually is.

 **Cristal:** Never mind, I already guessed that you could be around here. My mother has received an urgent request from Vongola Decimo to get permission to pass on our territories in search of his daughter, currently missing. We agreed, as long as they don't create problems.  
 **Nozomi:** ... I see.

The girl looks down, biting her lip.  
The albino seems to notice her discomfort as he stares at her.

 **Cristal:** Why did you run away from home ... mh ... Nozomi, right? As I understand it, your father is really worried.  
 **Nozomi:** ... Too much has happened ... I'm sorry.  
 **Arashi:** Nozo ...?

The redhead also seems concerned about the strange behavior of Nozomi.

 **Caesar:** And I wasn't yet able to contact my father. Does this area lacks of signal?

 **Biancaneve:** Brother...  
 **Cristal:** Uncle Rich told me that you went to take the plane. I was about to leave.  
 **Biancaneve:** Yes, I was about to take it but ... things have happened over there and I was too scared to go alone with the next plane ...

The boy frowns.

 **Cristal:** What happened?

He looks up and observes the young people present in the hall with an accusatory expression.

 **Biancaneve:** Someone wanted to hurt us and I ... I was really scared, brother ...

She clings to him and he lovingly caresses her hair.

 **Cristal:** Don't worry, now I'm here. Tomorrow we get back home, and don't even think about going away on your own again. We were all worried.

She nods mortified.

 **Caesar:** Sorry again, I didn't think that he would follow us this far. That one is too dangerous, I have to be able to contact my father as soon as possible.  
 **Cristal:** Who are you talking about? Who is this?  
 **Nozomi:** We don't know exactly what it is, but I know he wants something from us. I've only dreamed him several times... if he's the same guy from my dreams, of course ... just a little taller and stronger, maybe ...

The Neveria guy doesn't seem to believe to her words and looks puzzled.

 **Arina:** His name seems to be Clover. We only know he owns the flame of the mist and he is linked to a certain Dr. Oliver Stanford.  
 **Cristal:** Stanford, you say? I'll do some research.  
 **Arina:** Are you going to help us? You Neveria should remain neutral ...  
 **Cristal:** Don't misunderstand. I don't want any problems on our territory, I prefer to find these problematic elements and be sure they aren't causing havoc on our lands.

That evening the boys are gathered around the big table in the living room, they also have dragged the one from the kitchen and put them together, so everyone could sit and eat.  
Between a plate of soup and a few vegetables, Nozomi and Arina have told the two Neveria about the trip and what happened to them so far.  
The young and future eighth boss of Neveria has remained silent listening to what they had to say, nodding every now and then immersed in hypothetical thoughts.

 **Cristal:** So, as I understand, we have no idea why but he seems to be interested in you two. Is it possible that he has some kind of grudge?  
 **Nozomi:** I have no idea, I've only seen him in my dreams...

The girl feels uncomfortable.

 **Cristal:** This situation is quite worrying. This Stanford is an old scientist from Elektrica family, right?  
 **Masato:** Apparently yes, but we don't know anything else. The data on him have been erased.  
 **Cristal:** Maybe I can find something from our database, leave it to me.

The albino puts the glass on the table.

 **Cristal:** Caesar, you said you couldn't contact your father, right? Tomorrow we'll get back home, and before doing any research I'll try to contact the boss of Simon via satellite, explaining him the situation.

Caesar remains unmoved but Nozomi seems confused.

 **Cristal:** I want to repay the favour, but also I'm careful that no one could get hurt in my home. So I would like you to go away as soon as possible and obviously to catch that weird creature, along with the doctor.  
 **Masato:** I don't know yet whether or not they are connected.  
 **Cristal:** Probably yes, you said his name was found next to Stanford's.  
 **Masato:** In fact, along with the name of the doctor I've only found a pamphlet entitled 'Clover Experiment'. I don't know whether or not they are the same thing.

Cristal sighs, watching the engineer.

 **Arina:** Experiment ... flame of the mist... he seems mad at the Vongola ... and also with Simon. It reminds me of an illusionist of years ago.  
 **Luca:** An illusionist of years ago?  
 **Blizzard:** Indeed ... The situation resembles the Rokudo Mukuro's one.  
 **Caesar:** Mukuro, uh? He's Tsuna-san's guardian of the mist.  
 **Nozomi:** Huh? What do you mean? Chrome nee-san is papa's guardian of the mist!  
 **Caesar:** Uh... I don't know, they both are known for being the guardian of the mist, but ... actually I didn't understand much either.  
 **Arashi:** Are you really thinking that Mukuro had something to do with this story?  
 **Arina:** Actually no, I just noticed the coincidences.  
 **Masato:** But something bothers me. As I recall, the experiments that had to do with Mukuro had been brought forward by the Estraneo family, right?  
 **Arina:** I think so. Do you know that family?  
 **Masato:** Unfortunately yes, but only by hearsay. It had to do with us Elektrica.  
 **Caesar:** Do you think it's all connected?  
 **Masato:** Not with Mukuro, surely ... but with the Estraneo... yes. It's possible that Stanford is one of the survivors of that family or someone who is working for them ...  
 **Cristal:** If it was that, it would be a problem. The Estraneo are guilty of monstrous experiments carried out on humans.

There's silence in the room and the air becomes tense.  
The affirmation of the Neveria guy seems to have frightened them but, after all, the situation is already quite drastic.  
If the Estraneo are still in circulation, how many other people have suffered because of them?

The brunette decides to be the one to take care of the beds, so she leaves the others in the kitchen while they're cleaning the table, and she is quick to tidy up the rooms one by one, preparing for the night.  
She places some duvets on the floor and opens many sofa beds, placing sheets and pillows.  
Cristal would sleep in the living room so she prepares a pillow and a blanket for him.  
Suddenly she meets the gaze of the young Simon boy, who is still in the hallway.  
She feels her heart beating rapidly and she looks away, embarrassed.

 **Caesar:** What are you going to do, Nozo?  
 **Nozomi:** About what?  
 **Caesar:** Clover.  
 **Nozomi:** Nothing. I don't want to do anything. He scares me, I'm not able to counteract his flame and I don't want him to hurt my friends.  
 **Caesar:** Tomorrow Cristal is going back to his home and he will call my father...  
 **Nozomi:** Well, I can't wait to go home. I'm afraid, Caesar.  
 **Caesar:** ... Yes, I can understand you.  
 **Nozomi:** It's my fault if we're here ... it was supposed to be a easy journey to discover about ourselves and our abilities, but it became an escape for survival. I don't want others to risk their lives. It was fine, as long as it was just a trip without the knowledge of my father... How many boys do it...? They walk around for a few days and then come back, forced to listen to the reproaches of their worried parents ... it was to be like that, an escape of a couple of months. At the end we knew where to go, we had the money and we only had to talk with those people and ask for help ... the help my father denied us ... Yet not right now, not like this. I have no intention of dying and I don't want to see my friends dying because of my idea!

She turns to the boy, her eyes are languid and she continues to shake her head as if she is denying that situation.

 **Nozomi:** If ... that guy would threaten the others, I'm willing to give my life for them. But if I die ... papa ... mama ... Grandma ... everyone, for me ... no. ... What could I do?  
 **Caesar:** Yes, Nozo. I understand what you mean.

The young man nods, bringing his right hand on the girl's brown hair and ruffles it affectionately.

 **Caesar:** You're an idiot, but you know when you have to stop yourself. I'm proud of you, sis.

Nozomi sighs, returning to concentrate on her work.  
She feels much better with Caesar beside her. The girl can't bear alone all those concerns and the presence of the Simon helps her to pull off a huge weight off her shoulders.

At eight o'clock in the morning most of the group is still curled up under the covers of their beds, the air is obviously cold.  
Luca, Nozomi and Caesar have reached the back of the house where there is a small workshop, they are ready to greet the two brothers who're returning home.  
Nozomi is puzzled when she finds herself in front of a huge snow colored stallion that was moving around until his master starts stroking the mane.

 **Luca:** He's wonderful!  
 **Cristal:** She's wonderful. Bufera is a lovely lady.

The boy gets on the white horse, immediately after helping his sister.  
Bufera neighs, shaking her head and gorgeous albino mane, coordinated perfectly with the two brothers.  
The brunette throws a fleeting look at the two siblings ready for departure.

 _"He almost seems like a prince on his white horse."_ she finds herself thinking, blushing slightly.

She doesn't care about it, Cristal is a really cool guy, any woman would have blushed watching him on his steed.  
The albino boy glances at Nozomi, smiling. It's a warm smile and full of sweetness, almost like Primo-sama's one.

 **Cristal:** One day, if you want, I'll give you a ride.

Nozomi is unable to formulate a sentence, she just nods without saying a word.

 **Caesar:** As long as you go behind her, otherwise she'll fall.

The brunette almost wants to kill him.

 **Nozomi:** What the hell are you saying, damned!

She manages to finish the sentence because her anger, but she quickly turns to the Neveria siblings with a mortified look, as if she has just realized that she has done something horrible.  
The crystal-eyed man laughs softly.

 **Cristal:** Come on, don't be so cruel to her. I'm sure she will be good... maybe I could give her some lessons.

The Vongola feels better, fortunately he wasn't offended and he hasn't noticed her rudeness. She mentally promises herself to change as soon as possible, in order to avoid certain figures.

 **Nozomi:** You don't need to do this, Cristal-san ...  
 **Cristal:** I have to repay for my sister, there are no problems.  
 **Nozomi:** But ... I am a Vongola ...  
 **Cristal:** It doesn't matter, you should always return a received favour.

His smile is really exciting and involves also the two young bosses.

 **Nozomi:** All right then.

Cristal and Biancaneve greet the three guy with a nod and Bufera starts to gallop, leaving Richard's home and crossing the snow fields without delay, until they disappear on the horizon.  
Luca sobs, he is obviously sad because he was really fond of the sweet little girl.

 **Caesar:** Come on, Luca. One day, perhaps, you will see her again.

The brunette turns to Caesar, who seems quiet until he notices her eyes on him, then chuckles.

 **Caesar:** What's up, stupid girl? Did you really want to go with him?  
 **Nozomi:** Shut up, asshole.

She still has to understand why he likes teasing only her.  
The night before he proved to be kind and understanding, and now he starts again to be unnerving and obnoxious.  
Perhaps it's a demonstration of affection, but for her it's unacceptable.  
She almost started to think about feeling something for him and she is slowly realizing that, in reality, it isn't like that.  
It is probably something else.

She absolutely must understand what's inside her heart. After all, she still doesn't know what love is.  
Apart from what she feels for Primo-sama, of course. But for him it is different.  
She wants that man as if he is some kind of drug, without which she can't survive.  
She depends on him and would do anything for that man.  
She knows that in reality it's very wrong and maybe she should forget about him.  
Yes, she must forget about him.  
But she can't do it in any way, she wants him at all costs.

An iron chain continues to tighten her body, bound, preventing her from moving forward.  
She can't stay forever chained to the dreams of the past and she prays earnestly that, one day, someone would have broken one by one the rings of that rusty chain.


	18. Target 18 - Canada V

**Target 18 - Canada V**

** **

 

Swizzles is a very quiet town, nothing compared to the chaos of the city.  
The few inhabitants work without ever losing the smile, in solitude and in harmony with the landscape that surrounds them.

The two elevenths have finally returned home after a couple of hours of shopping at some stores adjacent to the villa, taking advantage of the fresh air and trying to arrange their thoughts.  
The front door is quickly closed behind them, dragging away the cold air that still surrounds the country.

Caesar sits down on the sofa, crossing his legs and leaning his head back.  
Nozomi gets close to him and realizes that Kaito and Luca are a little farther on, the blond boy is strangely bent over the lightning, doing something.  
She slowly approaches the two and notices that Kaito has a brush in his hand, wrapped by the flame of the sun, he is rapidly moving it on Luca's wound just as if he's coloring it.

 **Nozomi:** What are you doing?

The sun is too absorbed in his work so doesn't reply.

 **Luca:** He's trying to heal my wound. He's succeeding a little ... little by little, uh ...  
 **Nozomi:** ... with a brush? I didn't know that Kaito likes painting!

The blond boy scratches his head in puzzlement.

 **Kaito:** Uhm. I have to put more powah in it ... I must succeed!  
 **Haname:** It's a pastry brush.

The gentle voice of Haname comes from behind them, the raven-haired girl is sitting next to the fireplace with a book open on her legs.  
Nozomi turns toward her, intrigued, and also Luca frowns.

 **Luca:** Pastry? And what do you paint? A cake?

He bursts out laughing, and the rain smiles, looking at him sideways.

 **Haname:** The brushes are used for cakes, to gild with beaten egg, and to anoint the food. That is a brush for sweets, I suppose he has often seen his parents using it.

Luca observes the curious little girl and then turns his gaze to the sun, "brushing" the wound on his shoulder.

 **Luca:** His parents, you say?  
 **Nozomi:** Kaito's parents have a pastry shop. They wanted Kaito to inherit the shop and become a pastry chef but ... come on, do you think that Kaito would be fine with it?  
 **Luca:** ... No, not really. More than anything he only loves eating them.  
 **Nozomi:** Here. Let's say he wants to fight and open a gym ... a completely different kind of job.  
 **Luca:** I see.

Arashi has entered the room and glares at Kaito.

 **Arashi:** How the hell he managed to use his flame in that stupid way?  
 **Luca:** Well, at least he has done it!  
 **Arashi:** What the fuck are you laughing at?  
 **Luca:** Nothing, it's healthy, right?

The young storm shakes her head in resignation, she approaches the rain sitting by the fireplace and inviting the brunette to do the same.

 **Arashi:** Nozo, come! It's so warm here ~

The Vongola sits next to the two and sees Shinji in the distance, he's sitting next to the door leading to the stairs to the first floor.  
At first he seemed a ghost and she was scared, than she realized that it was her guardian of mist.

 **Nozomi:** Shinji! What are you doing right there, hidden in the dark? Come here with us!

The brown haired boy looks sideways at the three and bites his lip, probably undecided whether to move or not.  
After a couple of minutes he makes a few steps forward and sits on the floor, leaning his back to a wooden cabinet, behind Haname.

 **Arashi:** What is it? Don't tell me you have seen other misfortunes, please.

The affirmation of the redhead represents the state of mind of each of them, who fear the prophecies of the mist more than Clover.

 **Shinji:** No. ... I can't see anything, for now. I was just thinking ... in order to see through a thick mist like Clover's, we need something ... such as Daemon Spade's eyeglass ...

A surge of anger envelops the young Vongola, who glances at her guardian.

 **Nozomi:** Do. Not. Say. That. Fucking. Name.

The Simon raises his head, looking around.

 **Caesar:** Daemon Spade? Wasn't he the guardian of the mist of Vongola Primo?  
 **Shinji:** Yes ... he was very strong ...  
 **Nozomi:** And he tried to kill my father and your father ... and also Cozart-san.  
 **Caesar:** Oh, right. Well, in the end he was just mad because of his love, from what I understand.  
 **Nozomi:** I don't give a fuck. I hate him and that's it.  
 **Caesar:** Come on, poor Daemon Spade! He didn't try to kill you!  
 **Nozomi:** Stop. It. Don't. Say. That. Fucking. Name.

The Vongola observes the guy with hate.

 **Caesar:** Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade, Daemon Spade ...

The brunette jumps up and rushes over the couch where Caesar was sitting, but he quickly got up and ran into the kitchen.

 **Nozomi:** COME BACK YOU DAMN COWARD.

After a quick tour around the marble table, the Simon goes to the second floor, over the elder Richard, who's smiling probably for the vivacity and enthusiasm now present in his home.

The girl stops in front of the man and bows her head in apology.

 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry, we didn't want to make a mess...  
 **Richard:** Relax, I like to see this joyful atmosphere. In recent days, even though the house was full of kids, the atmosphere was sad and cold ...

The girl bows her head again, unable to say anything.

 **Richard:** I hope you can soon return home, even Cristal-sama was worried about you ...

They are all again next the fireplace, only Caesar is still upstairs for ten minutes, but Nozomi certainly doesn't want to go looking for him. Rather she would have preferred to die.

 **Nozomi:** I hate him.  
 **Arashi:** You're still thinking about that idiot? Forget about him, he's just a fool.  
 **Haname:** Mh... where are everyone?

Haname raises her head from the book and observes all the present guys.

 **Luca:** Arina, Masato and Jun are upstairs with the Simons.  
 **Arashi:** And what about the antisocial cloud?  
 **Nozomi:** Hey, you're right! Sometimes we don't know who he is the quietest between him and Shinji ...

The young 'foggy' clears his throat, immersing himself in his tarot, carelessly.

 **Luca:** Oh, about Cloud... I was curious why he's not frequenting the conservatory of music anymore.  
 **Arashi:** Uh, really?  
 **Luca:** Don't you know anything?  
 **Nozomi:** I know that there have been trouble in his family. His parents had fled away leaving him with his grandparents and then they came back like two or three years ago.  
 **Luca:** Oh, I've heard this too. Yet, if he wants to become a maestro why isn't he attending the music school?  
 **Nozomi:** Dunno, as far as I know his parents took him away. They used to live in another city before moving to Namimori.  
 **Luca:** And then he stopped attending?  
 **Arashi:** Do we have a conservatory of music in Namimori?  
 **Nozomi:** I don't think ...

The answers are not sufficiently comprehensive but Luca says no more, returning to observe Kaito, it looks like he have almost finished his work.

 **Nozomi:** What are you reading, with so much interest?

The Vongola observes the two friends.

 **Arashi:** Something about weapons.  
 **Nozomi:** Looking for new weapons or what?  
 **Arashi:** I'm happy with my Scarlet and Raven, but I know Haname wants to try using a sword.  
 **Nozomi:** Uh? Have you decided to change?  
 **Haname:** Yes, I'm sure.

 **Richard:** Swords, uh?

The elder Richard drinks a glass of some liquor and rests it on the table at the foot of the sofa, he was sitting there for a couple of minutes and was also listening to the boys.

 **Richard:** It's a life that I don't make one.  
 **Haname:** Have you also created swords?

The rain looks at the man with curiosity.

 **Richard:** Of course, in addition to many other things. For Neveria, especially. I was a highly skilled blacksmith at the time.  
 **Haname:** Would you be able to do it again?  
 **Richard:** Ehh ... maybe with a little help ... but the materials aren't very good, I only have remnants ...  
 **Haname:** It's fine ... even if it isn't very durable ... it's just to start ...  
 **Richard:** Do you want to become a swordswoman?  
 **Haname:** I used to fence when I was a child, but I dedicated myself only in using katars ... and I'm not a pro. Lately I've been thinking that using a sword would have been better for me, maybe I should focus on that ...

In the back of the house there is a small workshop where they greeted the Neveria siblings that early morning.  
However, she doesn't know that Richard creates swords in that place. In fact, she has never imagined that there were still people who fabricated them.  
After all they live in the era of rifles, bazookas and nuclear weapons, why someone would be interested in swords?

 **Richard:** Well.

The man approaches the wooden furniture and observes the materials stored on shelves.

 **Richard:** As I said, I can only use a poor quality steel. The iron that I own isn't much, but good enough to start.

Nozomi, Haname and Arashi are close to the man, watching him while he puts the materials on the wooden shelf.

 **Richard:** First of all ... what kind of sword do you want?  
 **Haname:** Uh? What kind ...? A two-handed sword ...  
 **Richard:** A Mast? A Claymore? A Flamberg? I can do as you please, tell me.  
 **Haname:** Maybe a Claymore ... in short, a very basic and classic sword...  
 **Richard:** Basic and classic, you say? So maybe it's better a bastard sword. And the hilt? Do you want a cross, right?  
 **Haname:** Yes, a cross is perfect.  
 **Nozomi:** How do you create a sword?  
 **Richard:** It takes iron, coal, fire, a wrap and a lot of strength. The iron is melted and poured into the case. Then it's cooled and worked with a hammer.  
 **Arashi:** From the explanation it doesn't seem very complicated ...  
 **Richard:** Oh, Miss, it is!

Richard chuckles.

The workmanship of the weapon continues with the total concentration of the man, he looks like being kidnapped by a world unknown to them.  
They called the guardian of the mountain of Simon, Fudou, who gives him a hand with the toughest jobs.  
Yet, despite the now venerable age, the elder seems to rejuvenate while performing those almost synchronized movements, probably he repeated them thousands of times, during the course of his life.

After dinner, Richard went back to check that everything was in place along with Nozomi, Haname and Fudou, who also seems intrigued about that work.  
The brunette leaves the three after ten minutes, returning to the villa and stretching for fatigue.  
She enters through the back door and decides to go straight to the girls' room to rest for a while, although it's barely 10 p.m. Usually she doesn't go to bed so early, but in fact she doesn't want to sleep. She wants only rest her head on the pillow and relax her muscles, tense since too many days, along with her state of mind.

 **Caesar:** It's clear he will do anything to catch me and her.

The man's voice rings out loud and clear, it comes from the lighted kitchen.  
The Vongola overlooks the desert entrance and notices the shapes moving into the adjacent room, where she heard the voice of the Simon.

 **Arina:** What are you going to do, Caesar-kun? Are you still trying to contact your father?  
 **Caesar:** I still try every hour, but nothing. I can only have faith in that Neveria boy.  
 **Luca:** I don't think he is a liar, and then he is Bianca-chan's brother ...  
 **Caesar:** In fact, I also think that he will help us. This situation is unnerving. If only I had tried to call him before ... I'm an idiot.

She hears a loud sound, as if something has violently hit the marble table.

 **Blizzard:** You couldn't know! Don't take the blame, here. The fault is of that Vongola brat. She is the one who has brought us all here, here.  
 **Caesar:** Forget it, Bliz. That girl has already realized the crap she has made, it's useless and petty to keep reproaching her. She entrusted herself to me, so I absolutely have to take you all home safely.  
 **Arina:** She entrusted herself to you?  
 **Caesar:** She told me she's happy that I'm here. I couldn't be more serious about bringing you back.  
 **Arina:** ... Caesar-kun ... I understand the enthusiasm but ... please, don't go too far...  
 **Caesar:** What do you mean?  
 **Arina:** Well ... I wouldn't want that this situation can become something more ... well ...  
 **Caesar:** Ah, of course. Don't worry. I highly doubt that Nozo is interested in me ... she hates me, it's evident.  
 **Arina:** It isn't just Undicesima ... the problem is that Simon and Vongola can't have ... certain relationships ...  
 **Caesar:** If you're referring to me, don't worry. Nozo isn't a woman I would marry. I like very feminine girls, gentle and shy... like Biancaneve, but much less talkative and outgoing.  
 **Luca:** Ah ...  
 **Caesar:** Hey, I said "like" her, I don't want to take her away from you! However, you don't have to worry about it. For me, Nozo ... is a bit like my little brother.

He chuckles.

 **Arina:** Little Brother?  
 **Caesar:** Okay, okay- I mean, little sis. It's just that I love when she gets angry! She makes me die of laughter, and she's so energetic! I love the relationship I have with her because it isn't calm and outlined. It's something between love and hate, which makes us complicit in any case, just as our fathers and our ancestors. I like her because I feel like I have a little sister and I want to play with her, teasing her and protecting her, just like all the siblings.

He laughs for a while, but she doesn't know when he stops. She's already out of the back door and is crossing the yard until she reaches the wooden railing.

 **Nozomi:** Little sister, huh? ... I should have known it from the start.

She suddenly feels relieved and smiles.

 **Nozomi:** ... so... he doesn't treat me bad because he thinks I'm inferior or such... right?

She sighs.  
It is perfect, that answer is definitely perfect.

Suddenly she feels very fine, as if a great weight has been lifted from her heart.  
" _He doesn't see me as a dog or scum._ " thinks. " _He treats me differently because he loves me._ "  
She has never expected that her problem was like that.  
Her discomfort was born because of her way of dealing with that idiot of Caesar, she even started to believe that she was in love with him.  
No, if she really was in love with him, now she would be crying for the sadness.  
She doesn't have pain, no tears or other thoughts. She feels just fine.  
She feels good because she understood why he has never treated her like the others.

" _It's absurd. Envy is really an ugly beast._ " she finds herself thinking " _He was always kind to every girl but me ... he treated me like crap._ "

She smiles.  
He treats her like crap because he loves her and thinks of her as a sister.  
Alright then, she's not discriminated, she's not a dog, she's not scum or junk.

Then it's okay for her.

As usual, the opinions of the others are above everything else. When will she learn not to care about what people think and listen only to people who love her?  
Perhaps never, after all she can't ignore the voices echoing down the hall.

 _'Eleventh? Come on! She will never be like the Tenth! '_  
'I'm not confident, a woman could ruin the Vongola.'  
'She won't get even half of the strength of her father.'

How long she has listened only to the judgements of the people?  
Practically forever, since she has learned to pretend to be someone else just to please those who don't think she's good.  
Yet, in the end it wouldn't solve much. Her haters would always hate her. Always.

She shakes her head, wiping away a tear on her face.

 **Nozomi:** Forgive me, Primo-sama. I thought I could love someone else besides you ... luckily it was just a misunderstanding.

She smiles, looking up and observing the dreary village, surrounded by the night sky and stars.  
An almost ethereal figure is standing on the sidewalk in front of the villa, at the other end of the road.  
The figure of a blond man with a long black cloak.

Nozomi sees his distant and nostalgic orange eyes, and trembles.

 **Nozomi:** ... Primo ... sama ...?


	19. Target 19 - Canada VI

**Target 19 - Canada VI**

** **

 

The man with the golden hair, that angel she dreamed of since she was born, he's just a few feet away from her and he's watching the girl with nostalgic and intense eyes.  
Nozomi stands up quickly and approaches the edge of the road, clutching her chest because she feels a deep pain.

 **Nozomi:** G... Giotto-sama! What ...

The man lowers his head and turns away.

 **Nozomi:** Wait, Giotto-sama! Please!

The brunette runs towards the direction taken by the man, chasing his figure now far away, in a desperate attempt to catch him.  
She stops after five minutes of running, breathing heavily and looking around in the hope of seeing him again.

Where is he?  
She hasn't imagined him, she saw him a few steps away from her. How is that possible?  
He no longer exists, he died many years before.  
Yet he was right there.

 _"He was definitely angry ..."_ the Vongola thinks, bowing her head, " _He must be offended because I have easily forgotten him ... I didn't have to think I was in love with someone else but him ... I'm sorry ... "_

She finds herself alone in a desolate road, surrounded by homes with dim and soft lights.  
The obscure village is lit by only a few streetlights and a trail of stars decorates the night sky.  
It is useless to continue to call him incessantly, she knows he wouldn't answer.  
He had never done it in sixteen years of her life, why should he start doing it now?

When she comes back in the garden of Richard's villa, her gaze is seriously sad.  
In fact she isn't thinking about anything, she feels as if she's empty.  
After a couple of steps she is assaulted by her best friend and she finds herself close to her.

 **Arashi:** Where the hell have you gone? Are you crazy to go out alone in the middle of the night?  
 **Nozomi:** ... it's just ten ...

She really doesn't want to talk.

 **Arashi:** Nozo! There's a madman around who wants to kidnap you and that other idiot, and you walk around, alone, in the dark?!  
 **Nozomi:** I wasn't alone.  
 **Arashi:** Who was with you? I don't see anyone else.  
 **Nozomi:** There was Giotto-sama, he has gone away.

It is almost impossible to describe the look of her storm, but Nozomi is sure that she almost want to punch her. Maybe she is trying to hold her anger back with all her might, doesn't want to hurt her friend.

 **Arashi:** It's not a funny joke.  
 **Nozomi:** I was not kidding.

She goes up the stairs slowly, behind her hears footsteps that follow the brunette into the girls room, still empty.  
Probably Haname is with Richard and Arina must be in the kitchen with Caesar and the others.  
The brunette opens the door to the room and throws herself on the soft mattress, sighing.

 **Arashi:** Do you want to explain yourself?

The redhead is less angry but still very worried.

 **Nozomi:** What do you want me to say?  
 **Arashi:** What is the meaning of what you said right now.

Arashi sits on Arina's bed, looking at her friend with a puzzled look.

 **Arashi:** What does it mean that Primo-sama was there? What the hell is wrong with you?  
 **Nozomi:** There was Giotto-sama on the roadside and he was watching me... maybe he's angry with me.  
 **Arashi:** Nozomi ... please, be rational. He wasn't Primo-sama, you know that. Perhaps it was an hallucination.

The storm gets close to her and lies down on the mattress, next to her best friend.

 **Arashi:** Maybe you thought it would be nice if he was there and you've imagined to see him.  
 **Nozomi:** ... He was so real ...  
 **Arashi:** But it was always your imagination. Nozo ... try not to get carried away ...it could be dangerous. You can not go around chasing an hallucination, not at this time!  
 **Nozomi:** But ... if he was real ...  
 **Arashi:** Wake up, Nozo! You know that can't be true, he died many years ago! Stop daydreaming!

The voice of the storm is desperate, she's trying to make her understand what happened and she's right. It was definitely a dream, Nozomi is confused and her imagination has created the figure of the man who can reassure her more than anyone else.  
She slowly puts her hands around her friend and closes her eyes, resting her head on Arashi's chest.

_"... e ... ma ..."_

**Nozomi:** Mh ...

She opens her eyes slowly, finding herself listening to the storm's breath.

_"... Undicesima …"_

She sits up, looking around with her head in confusion and full of thoughts. A faint and barely audible male voice resounds from the outside again. He's calling her.

The brunette gets up quickly, not caring to wake her right-hand woman, approaching the window and pressing herself on the cold glass.  
Her eyes rest on the familiar figure of the blond man, who is near the gate of the villa.

 **Nozomi:** Giotto ...

Her heart beats rapidly, as if she is expressing her joy. The man isn't smiling, but his eyes are still on her. She is detached from the glass and runs down the stairs, leaving the poor confused Arashi.  
He came back, he came back for her. This time she doesn't want him to get away for any reason. She's willing also to follow him to the end of the world.

She opens the front door and finds herself a few feet away from him, as before.

 **Nozomi:** Giotto-sama! I'm here! I'm not going anywhere! I'm sorry ... I ... I love only you! This heart ... this body ... this blood ... belong to you ... like me ...

She doesn't know what to say, the words confusedly come out and her chest hurts. Yet she is happy.

 **Nozomi:** I ... want to be with you ... so ... please ... don't go ...

She moves slowly toward the man, who sighs.  
Primo raises his head and looks over the girl, then turns around and leaves again in the night.

 **Nozomi:** No, wait! Wait for me!

She tries to chase him but the grip of her friend forces her to stop after a few steps, a few meters from the road.

 **Arashi:** Where the hell do you want to go?  
 **Nozomi:** Arashi, leave me! You also have seen him, he was right here!

She turns to the road and she sees nothing but darkness. Even if she now would run in search of the man, she is sure that no longer she would found him.  
Her second chance went up in smoke, and she curses herself a dozen of times, finding herself in the room in tears.

 **Arashi:** Nozo, what's up? You ran away chasing who knows what ... do you still imagine things?  
 **Nozomi:** You really didn't see him? He was right there, near the gate, and he was calling me!  
 **Arashi:** No, Nozo! There was no one near the gate, there was no one calling you! You dreamed it, Nozo! Don't confuse dreams with reality, please! We need you to be fine!  
 **Nozomi:** For Christ's sake, Ara!

The two are sitting on Arina's bed, discussing about the improbable existence of a ghost.  
Nozomi stands up quickly, holding her face in the hands and throwing fleeting glances at the red haired girl, more and more worried.

 **Arashi:** Nozo ... calm down.  
 **Nozomi:** No, I didn't want to do it! You don't believe me!  
 **Arashi:** Nozo, you're shocked. You were dreaming something and you thought you were still dreaming when in fact you were awake ... it can happen ...  
 **Nozomi:** No, Ara! I wasn't dreaming! It was him, really! He called me, made me wake up! He was right there, next to the fucking gate! He was right there ... he was waiting for me ... he wanted to talk to me...  
 **Arashi:** Nozo, please stop! You know that it is not possible!  
 **Nozomi:** Haven't you always followed me? Aren't we best friends? Why are you doubting of my words, now?  
 **Arashi:** Because they're unreal and illogical, Nozo! This isn't possible, I know it, but you're completely blinded by your mad love and the desire to see him that you dream of him around here!  
 **Nozomi:** No, it is you who are blinded by your jealousy and don't want me to meet him!  
 **Arashi:** Are you serious, Nozo? Even if I was jealous I couldn't stop you to see the man you love! Shit, I'm your friend, I want you to be happy! It's for this reason that I haven't done anything but trying to make you smile!  
 **Nozomi:** Then let me go to meet him!  
 **Arashi:** I'm talking about true love, not a dream! Do you understand what I say or do I have to speak in Italian? Maybe you prefer in Latin?  
 **Nozomi:** Are you making fun of me? Will you stop doing that? You're pissing me off, damn it!  
 **Arashi:** You're pissing me off too, Nozo! And you're also worrying! Now you also see ghosts, as if dreams weren't enough!  
 **Nozomi:** Ara, enough, enough! Don't believe me, ok, it isn't your fucking business. I know it's true!  
 **Arashi:** No, Nozo, it isn't! And it is also my business because if something happens to you I am partly responsible! I will not let you do shits!  
 **Nozomi:** Who cares! Giotto was out there, he was here for me and you made him go away, damn it! How the hell did you dare to meddle between us? I don't know if I will have another chance!  
 **Arashi:** You're out, Nozo, you are completely out! I'm tired of you. Fuck you, go to chase a fucking spirit and go die on the street.

The storm kicks strongly to a mattress.  
The two carefully avoid eye contact for a while.

 **Nozomi:** Fuck you, Ara. Go away then, I don't need you.  
 **Arashi:** ... Good. Go to hell you and your fucking family, I'm out of this.

She quickly goes out from the room, just when Arina and Luca have approached the door with a look of concern and disbelief.

The two were yelling so loud that everyone had heard, but none of them spoke.

The brunette is sitting on a kitchen chair, the room is lit by sunlight filtering through the curtains.  
The house is quiet, its inhabitants are in a state of total distress.  
The attempts to speak with the two girls were useless. From the first light of dawn the dialogues has began, but both of them didn't listen to their words.  
Arashi has gone out shortly after nine o'clock, Arina and Haname have tried to talk to her but no one knows how it ended. The others have given up.  
Not even Caesar seems to want to do something to fix the situation. He tried to talk to his little sister, but Nozomi was looking at elsewhere.  
Even him, always so strong and secure, couldn't manage to find a solution.

Therefore Nozomi is there, sitting in the kitchen, watching the only person who has not done or said anything about the two litigants.  
Matsumoto Jun is working on a cookie dough with the same passion of a mother who's preparing the lunch for her family.  
In fact she has never seen him the kitchen, despite she knows that Jun and Arina are taking care of everyone's meal. She didn't even know that he was pretty good in doing it.  
The albino doesn't seem to care about her, but it's what she wanted. The brunette wants to remain silent observing the gray sky with some arrogant clouds slowly covering the sun.  
She imagines that Cloud puts himself in front of Kaito and the blond friend gets angry about it.  
She almost smiles.

 **Nozomi:** ... I wonder if I was right to choose them as my guardians...

Jun continues to knead, mixing the eggs with the flour and water.

 **Nozomi:** I should send them home and forget about everyone. After all ... who am I to impose something on them? It's just a silly game gone bad. At best we have lost one school year, they'll hate me for it.

The boy punches the cream-colored dough, while pressing it with violence.  
The little girl turns to him.

 **Nozomi:** Do you also hate me, huh? I shouldn't even be close to you. All of them are innocent victims of my crazy mental ideas.  
 **Jun:** Mh.

The albino throws the dough on the table for a couple of more times and then takes a rolling pin.

 **Jun:** I don't think this attitude is right. Not after what we went through.  
 **Nozomi:** Eh. What can I do to put everything in place? I will help you to go back home so no one has to worry about anything.  
 **Jun:** This is not the right way of thinking. In addition, this isn't the Sawada-san I've known.  
 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry, Jun. I'm an error.  
 **Jun:** I don't think you're an error. I just think that you have made mistakes, as we all do. Maybe you screwed up, but... It doesn't mean that you are an error.  
 **Nozomi:** Arashi told me I'm out of my mind, she is right, uh? Because I see ghosts walking around the streets and I have unhealthy ideas. After all, if you all are here is because of them.  
 **Jun:** Well, you almost got me hanged.  
 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry.  
 **Jun:** Apologies aren't enough for me. Honestly, if I had died ... my parents wouldn't see me again ... I'm only sixteen ... and yet ...  
 **Nozomi:** Yes, I understand. It would be better that you hadn't met me.  
 **Jun:** No, I don't think so. Sawada-san is a very good person and she was my first friend. Yes, she has some stupid thoughts and she made me mad ... However, at this time I would be still in front of my computer, pretending to be happy ... so I don't know, maybe it's good that I have met you. Maybe you only had to think better before bringing me here for doing nothing, and let me go through all of this ... yet you didn't know that, right? You have also apologized, then I might forgive you, as soon as we will back home.

He shrugs and picks up a tray.

 **Nozomi:** Well, you can also keep hating me if you want. I understand you.  
 **Jun:** Hating someone is stupid.  
 **Nozomi:** Why?  
 **Jun:** Why should I hate you? You haven't done anything wrong against me. You were sure it might be a good thing, but then all of that has happened ... in short, you didn't do that on purpose. I can appreciate the thought. And I believe that everyone think that too.  
 **Nozomi:** However they'll think I'm mentally ill, as well as Arashi. After all ... how can I blame her? I just used her.  
 **Jun:** Used? I don't think so. When you were together you seemed really happy. If you really were using her, your feelings wouldn't have been sincere.  
 **Nozomi:** I mean ... she used to comfort me when I cried because of my feelings.  
 **Jun:** But if it was ... you wouldn't care about her when you were not sad, isn't it?

The brunette looks at him while sitting in front of her, he also takes off his dirty apron.

 **Jun:** If you were using her just because you were sad ... you wouldn't have looked for her when in fact you were happy.  
 **Nozomi:** I ...  
 **Jun:** How do you feel about her? Isn't Fukada-san someone very important to you? Arina-san had said that she was the one who cheered you up after you moved in Japan.

A child with red hair and a sincere smile had stretched out her hand, without fear. The other girl with brown and tousled hair watched the hand as if it was a handhold.  
Like she could save her from the chaos inside the little child. She had taken that hand and followed the redhead.

Her world used to include only her father, her mother and Arina, then Claudio and Fabio arrived.  
They were her world.  
When slowly the pillars of that world collapsed, she found herself crushed in the dark.  
Only after a while a little light came, a red-haired firefly smiled and helped her standing up.

Her new pillar.

There wasn't a single day that she wasn't at her side, she used to drag her around with her enthusiasm, sharing her passions and ideas.  
She had never felt happier, close to her.  
It wasn't because she had comforted her, but she also made her understand she wasn't alone.  
Her lips, her warmth, her eyes, her voice, her strength and weaknesses.  
She loved that smile, her red hair and her perfume. And that hand, which helped her to get up every time she stumbles.

She now realizes that she is kneeling in a blind, dark and desolate alley.  
There's no Arashi to raise her up. There aren't any pillars in her world and the ceiling is getting closer. She puts an hand to her chest, she feels pain.  
Everything is falling apart, again.

 **Nozomi:** NO! I don't want her to go away!

She starts sobbing.

 **Jun:** You need her.  
 **Nozomi:** I ... I can't ... Without Arashi ... everything ... doesn't make sense ...

She shakes her head, holding her face into her hands.

 **Jun:** Well, then you should think before you act.

He's right, it's her main problem. She should always think before taking any decision.  
The brunette bites her lip, realizing how much she has hurt her.

 **Nozomi:** What should I do ...?  
 **Jun:** What do you want to do?  
 **Nozomi:** I want ... I want to go to her ...  
 **Jun:** So why are you still here?

The chair falls to the ground when the brunette got up, running away from the kitchen.

 

***

 

 **Blizzard:** You're a fucking idiot, that's all.

The azure-haired boy has a serious look on his face, leaning against the wall of a convenience store.

 **Arashi:** Shut up, What would you know about it?!  
 **Blizzard:** Leaving alone your own boss is a stupid and thoughtless action.  
 **Arashi:** You don't understand.

The redhead looks at the horizon, without giving any explanation.

 **Blizzard:** What's on your mind? You're mulling over something, here.

The guy comes up to the storm and grabs her arm, forcing her to turn around.

 **Blizzard:** Stop being a jerk, I don't know who is more stupid between you and your boss.  
 **Arashi:** Stop taking confidence, Bliz!

She squirms, escaping the grip of the boy.  
 **Arashi:** You don't know me or Nozo, think at your own business.  
 **Blizzard:** Well, I thought you were smarter, that's all. I thought we could understand each other because we are right-hand buddies, here.  
 **Arashi:** Go to the hell, I'm not in the mood to explain shit to you.  
 **Blizzard:** Think what you like, but don't make the situation worse.

He pushes violently the girl against the wall and looks into her eyes.

 **Blizzard:** I know you're not stupid, try not to make a mess, here.

Arashi finds herself looking at the golden eyes of the boy, blushing.  
He turns and walks away without saying anything else, leaving her alone in the street.

 _"What the hell ... he can't understand anything!"_  
She puts her hands on the hot face, lowering her eyes. She didn't react, she doesn't really feel like talking or arguing. She is depressed and knows that even Nozomi is in the same situation.  
Is she probably blaming herself? Is she thinking of being useless?  
She knows her friend very well, after all they have grown up together.

 _"Nozomi ... you forgot._ " she finds herself thinking, sighing. _"No. It can't be possible. I'm sure you'll remember."_

Memories crosses her mind, a little girl with red hair is walking hand in hand with another girl.  
She is really happy that she hasn't left that girl alone.  
Arashi closes her eyes and remembers her scent, her bright eyes, her smile.  
She hates to see her crying, what she loves most is her joy. She wants to protect her at any cost, she is so fragile and beautiful.  
Nozomi.

Her Nozomi is chasing a dream, still suffering.  
Why? Why can't she make her happy?  
In fact, she wants to believe it. She wants that Giotto is true.  
Unfortunately, it's obvious that it isn't, she can only dreaming. And, again, she's hurting herself.  
How can she prevent that Nozo keeps getting hurt? It is so unnerving, so painful.

 _"Nozo ... you'd feel better without me?"_ she thinks. She can't find an answer.

She sighs, walking towards the road from which she came, walking slowly and hearing the faint voices of people talking in the distance.

She raises her head in front of her, after she stops walking.

Stares at the brunette's puffy eyes, she's still a few steps away from her.  
The redhead bites her lip, she doesn't want to talk but she can't turn her gaze away from her.  
She doesn't want to see her. Or maybe yes.

 **Nozomi:** ... Don't go away ... Please ... I need you ...  
 **Arashi:** You need a guardian of the storm, mh?  
 **Nozomi:** No, I need you. I need a light.

Arashi shakes her head and turns around, her back to the girl.

 **Nozomi:** Arashi!

She screams.

 **Nozomi:** I love you.  
 **Arashi:** ... Don't be silly, Nozo.

The redhead clenches her fists and listens to her heart beating faster.

 **Nozomi:** No. It's not that kind of love... but this is something I feel for someone that I don't want to lose for any reason... I just need this person next to me ...

The redhead turns around and gets lost in the shining eyes of the sky.

 **Arashi:** ... You're fucking selfish.  
 **Nozomi:** I know, but I don't want to lose you. I have nothing more ... I ... I don't want to go back to being alone again.  
 **Arashi:** You have so many people, why are you caring about me? You don't need me.  
 **Nozomi:** It's not true. It was Arashi who saved me, Arashi is the one that has made me happy and never left me alone ... There are also the others, but ... no one is like Arashi. if I'm Nozomi Sawada ... it's because there was an Arashi Fukada who made me this way... who saved my life.

She starts crying.

 **Arashi:** Nozo ...  
 **Nozomi:** Arashi ... best friends are called like that because they're the most important people for you... there aren't best friends who stop being that.  
 **Arashi:** ...  
 **Nozomi:** I said crazy things ... I'm sorry. Nothing ... nothing can replace my best friend.

She wipes her tears with the sleeve and leans forward, bowing.

 **Nozomi:** Forgive me.  
 **Arashi:** ... No. Nozo ... get up ...

The redhead looks at the brunette as she straightens up and bites her lip. That proud little girl came up to that point for her.  
Arashi knew she would done it, she could feel it, for this reason she was trying to resist.  
But, at that moment, she can't take it anymore.

She can't see that girl in tears, she's unable to look her in the eyes, in those shining eyes filled with tears of despair. She wants to run to embrace her but she is anticipated by Nozomi.  
The brunette hugged her without saying anything and also the redhead doesn't seem to want to talk.

 **Arashi:** ... Hey ...  
 **Nozomi:** Please ... don't go ...  
 **Arashi:** ... How can you still like someone who didn't want to believe you?  
 **Nozomi:** I don't care. I just want you to stay with me.

A little girl with brown and tousled hair and vacant eyes stood before her, with a cat in her arms.  
That little girl was alone and sad, she always stumbled and she didn't express any emotion.  
She held out her hand, she wanted to help her. She swore to herself that she wouldn't leave her hand because, otherwise, she could fall again.

In front of her, there is again a girl with tousled hair and desperate eyes who is seeking her help, even at the cost of denying what she's sure it was true.  
How can she go away and let her fall? She raises her arms and squeezes her.

 **Arashi:** I love you too.

Maybe they're both right, or maybe they both are wrong. In fact, the situation is quite delicate.  
But the important thing is that they are together again. Just like that day of eight years ago.

 

***

 

Yet Nozomi is so fragile, so desperate.  
She has failed to hide herself under the covers, pretending not to hear.  
She is once again in front of the door, looking at the blond man.  
And cries.

 **Nozomi:** ... If you ... if you are really Giotto-sama ... tell me.

She asks him, aware that, as the redhead told her, he can only be a hallucination.

 **Giotto:** Undicesima. Come with me.

No, he isn't a hallucination.  
She knows what he is, she know it very well. She has always known it from the beginning.

Haname, Kaito, Luca, Shinji, Cloud, Arina, Masato, Jun.  
And finally Arashi.  
The people she loves and wants to save at any cost, her loving family.

Perhaps she can succeed.  
In one way or another she could save the people she loves and also live her dream.  
Then she takes her final decision.

She leaves behind her thoughts and concerns, running toward her destiny.  
Towards the man, who smiles sweetly as if he were an angel. Her angel.

 **Nozomi:** Giotto ... my love ... Take me with you.

_"Sorry."_

She clings to him, cuddling in his dark cloak and closing her eyes, which now she feels heavy.

 **Giotto:** Let's go.

_"Guys... I love you. Always, always. "_

She finally falls asleep in an eternal dream.


	20. Target 20 - Canada VII

**Target 20 - Canada VII**

** **

 

February is already here, and the day of the love is also coming. In another situation he would be prepared for that event almost a week before, searching for his prey and asking them to go out for an interesting night. In another situation he also would study for the tests, since his teachers are quite serious with him.  
In another situation he would get ready for the carnival, an event he loves for the joy and the food.

In another situation, everything would be completely different.

At that moment, while walking towards the middle of the Canadian city, he's thinking it would have been nice to be sitting next to his desk, yawning with boredom and looking around in search of something to pass the time.

He doesn't think that the school is boring, more than anything else this is a pretty boring period, with many explanations and some tests.

Yet, despite it should be a boring time, it would be better than running like crazy in search of his little sister, disappeared from the first light of dawn.  
Or, more likely, from the night before.

 **Blizzard:** Nothing.

Even the twins have approached the boss and his right-hand man with a dark look.  
Caesar is resigned, he knows very well that they wouldn't find news about Nozomi.  
There is no sign of her.

 _"Why the hell didn't I keep an eye on her?"_ his head begins to ache. He has sworn to bring her home safe and sound, and suddenly she disappeared from under his nose.

 **Caesar:** Let's go back to the villa, hoping for good news.

Well, he knows there is no hope.  
The sun is high in the sky and they are hungry, but nobody wants to stop to eat.

When they enter Richard's home, some voices come to the ears of the four Simon. The female voice that stands out over the others is easily recognizable.

They reach the room where Arina and Masato are trying to calm the guardian of the storm.  
Her eyes are swollen, who knows how much she has cried. That morning she had left in search of the Vongola and she seemed determined and worried but, evidently, not even her researches has been fruitful.

The tension inside the house is tangible. Worry, sadness, anger, grief, stress, despair, resignation.  
What the hell is going on?  
All because of a strange creature called Clover.

 **Arashi:** It was my fault! She was in the bed next to me, I had to hold her tight, I had to keep an eye on her!  
 **Arina:** Arashi, please, there is no point to keep it that way! It isn't your fault, you were sleeping ... it is also normal for people when they're tired, you didn't have to watch over her!  
 **Arashi:** But I ... It was since the day before yesterday that she was weird, she always went in the garden, saying that she had seen Primo-sama ...  
 **Arina:** Primo-sama? How is it possible? Is it for this reason that you had a fight?  
 **Arashi:** She said she could see him and I told her it was a hallucination, that she saw him because she wanted to see him...  
 **Haname:** It's definitely like you said, come on ... Ara ... it isn't possible that he's really here, she doesn't even own the ring ...  
 **Masato:** And then, if it were true, you would see him too, right?  
 **Arashi:** ... I haven't seen him... but she was so convinced ... she said he was there ... but ... maybe she have seen him again and she ran around ... and Clover has taken her ...  
 **Arina:** Arashi, come on. We can't be sure.

_"But it is, it's obvious."_

The boy sighs, trying to figure out why Nozomi's tutor continues to instill false hopes.  
They just want to cling to the hope that maybe the girl was lost and that she can come back at any moment. That's so stupid.

It's all too clear.

 **Caesar:** Primo, uh? I wonder how they could fool Nozo.

The redhead lifted her head and is watching the Simon. Her expression is a mixture of sadness, anger and confusion.

 **Haname:** Fool? Do you think that Primo was an enemy's creation?  
 **Caesar:** It's obvious. She is the only one who could see him, he drew her out ... what other proof do you need to understand what happened?  
 **Arina:** No. Undicesima isn't stupid at all. She would have understood, even if they used an image of Primo.  
 **Blizzard:** Well, we're talking about the man she's in love with, right? It is possible that she was carried away by her feelings, here.

The blonde woman keeps shaking her head thoughtfully.

 **Arina:** Maybe the first time, but Arashi says she has seen him at least twice. She had plenty of time to think about it ... I doubt she will be fooled, it isn't like her ...  
 **Blizzard:** Come on, admit that she isn't so smart, here.  
 **Arashi:** Stop it!  
 **Blizzard:** You've also had a fight, what else do you expect from her?  
 **Arashi:** It isn't like that. It was a misunderstanding ... since we met we hardly ever argued, not at these levels, in fact. And then ... I don't want to fight, I was just scared ... and also her. Nozo ... isn't stupid. Not at all.  
 **Blizzard:** You mean all this mess that she has done isn't perhaps caused due to her stupidity?  
 **Arina:** No. It's because her inexperience as a leader, her wrong choices. It doesn't mean being stupid. On the contrary, Undicesima is very smart, the problem is that she doesn't know how to exploit her qualities, stumbling over stupid mistakes.  
 **Caesar:** Yes, it's true. Nozo is just a kid who lives between dreams and books, she hasn't yet understood nothing of the world but it doesn't mean she can't learn and mature. Ignorance isn't stupidity, it's just a lack of basic informations, influenced by stubbornness and ... why not, pride and the intricate inner workings.  
 **Blizzard:** Then explain why she was fooled in that simple way.  
 **Caesar:** Don't you get it, Bliz?  
 **Blizzard:** It can't be, here.  
 **Caesar:** And yet it is the only explanation that comes to my mind.

The guardian of the glacier shakes his head slightly in disbelief, but resigned.

**Arashi:** Caesar.

The girl stands up.  
The boy already knows what she is going to ask, therefore he anticipates her.

 **Caesar:** She allowed herself to be captured. Why she has done it... well, I don't know.

None of them talks, their puzzled and confused looks express their disbelief.

 **Caesar:** I think it's better to eat something and calm down. We must have a clear idea to study a plan.  
 **Arina:** What do you think?  
 **Caesar:** We have to find Nozomi and Clover.

He is about to turn away, but a man's voice stops him.

 **Masato:** You have Cristal-san's satellite number, right?

His red eyes meet Masato's and thousand ideas come into his mind.

After lunch, many of them were slumped in the living room, exhausted from the nervousness and sadness that accompanied them throughout the day.  
After managing to get in touch with the future boss of Neveria, the psychological situation of the group has improved a lot.

The eleventh Simon observes his smartphone, reading the message he has sent a few hours before.

"I contacted your father, they are preparing themselves to pick you up."  
The Neveria boy has written.  
"I have found some important documents and I believe that the situation is very delicate, so I decided to join you again. I'll be there at the dawn. "

He paints a smile, relieved.  
Cristal's informations and the arrival of his father and Tsuna would finally fix the mess that was created.  
Yet Nozomi isn't there, and he is not even sure she's still alive.  
Why he is thinking about something like that? He can't think she's already dead.  
He just has to hope that the enemies want her alive, even though he has no idea of why they need her.  
Well, after all they want him too.

Him too.

That's the thought that torments him.  
If he manages to find Nozo, if he can save her and then go home together, it will be the best ending.

Because of that thought he is there, in a gym closed for some years, wandering alone around the yard.  
The building is located far from the town, there is no living soul.  
Only Caesar and his smartphone.

He looks into the distance, he knows that Blizzard and his boys are nearby, watching from afar.  
They should try not to be seen nor heard, otherwise Clover wouldn't arrive and the plan would go up in smoke.

If that guy is looking for Caesar and Nozomi, certainly he also aims at him because he is separated from the others.  
After getting the Vongola he must complete the mission abducting also the Simon.  
They decided to create that opportunity, leaving the Simon alone next to the building and away from prying eyes.

They hope to set a trap to capture him and to force him to take them to his refuge, finding out if it was really him who has kidnapped the Vongola girl.  
Well, actually there aren't other explanations. Only a mist illusion can create a man dead for several centuries and Clover owns that flame.

\- Caesar! -  
A familiar voice forces the young man to turn around quickly, he finds himself observing the frightened eyes of the missing girl, right in front of him.

He calls her almost instinctively, trying to get closer to his friend.  
The brunette shakes her head, crying.

 **Nozomi:** No, please, don't come near me... leave me... forget me ... forget me ...

She turns and runs toward the building.  
Despite his first thoughts, the Simon is now already certain of the true identity of the running girl.  
He glances at the buildings in the distance and starts running, trying not to lose sight of the illusion of Nozomi, who is showing him the way.

He takes his cell phone and tries to call his right-hand man, realizing that the signal is gone, just like when he was trying to make a connection with his father, in Italy.  
He stops in the entrance hall, with the phone still in his hand.  
He backs away, trying to get in touch with Blizzard, but he finds himself with his back to the wall.  
The exit is gone and everything around him is surrounded by a blanket bluish fog.

 **Caesar:** Fuck.

He really hopes that Blizzard has noticed the anomaly.  
Yet even if he has noticed it, he won't be able to break the illusion. Maybe Yren can find an opening, but how long it would take?

It doesn't matter.  
If he can get to his hiding place, perhaps, it would be better if he was captured.  
He tries again to drive off the idea that they want him dead, it doesn't seem their goal.  
And, perhaps, that was the same thinking that Nozomi has done.  
Why has she decided to be captured? Did she want to find their hiding place?

There is nothing but dense fog and thin air. The breathing becomes more labored and his eyelids are heavy.  
They want to put him to sleep, they're not killing him. He feels very relieved.  
Perhaps there is a remote possibility.  
Otherwise he must leave everything in the hands of his father.

" _May God end it well._ " thinks. " _I swear I won't get bored in school and I'll be more gentle with that moron of my sis ... As long as she doesn't make more bullshit._ "  
He can't resist further, a nostalgic lullaby continues to echo in his head. A beautiful woman smiles at him, cradling him in her arms.

"Look, Enma, he fell asleep! How cute, our Caesar." says, turning to a flame-haired man.

He paints a smile.  
Closes his eyes and falls to the ground.

" _I wonder if Nozo have thought to her parents, before falling asleep._  
In the end, what does it means to be parents?  
Loving a person, becoming one with them, create another creature from nothing.  
I don't know if I could ever be a good parent. For sure I would love my son and that woman.  
As my father and my mother loved me.  
Well no, it's not over yet.  
I want to live, I want to have a wife and I want to have children.  
I want to protect the people I love and my little sister.  
And I am sure that she will find a real man to love and have children too.  
Maybe one day we will see our children playing together.

 _Because of it ... we can't die like this._ "

 

***

 

He opens his eyes slowly, finding himself in front of a huge mechanism full of tubes that wrap around the entire ceiling.

" _This is not my room ... where am I?_ "

He is confused, rolls his eyes and continues to observe that tangle of wires, before noticing the presence of a glass, a few inches from his nose.  
He can not move any limb, his body seems to no longer exist, although it is still in place.  
He moves his head slowly, trying to figure out in what place he is.  
Observes a long bed with a glass covering it, just like the one next to him, with some tubes that slip to the floor and lead somewhere.  
In that sort of incubator there's a sleeping Nozomi.

" _Nozo!_ " he wants to scream, but no voice comes out.

\- Oh, he woke up? -  
A male voice scares the Simon, who turns slowly, noticing the figure of an old man who accompanies the young boy with green hair.  
\- We haven't put enough of it. I'll take care of it~ -

He wants to scream, he wants to ask him who is he and what he wants from them, but his voice seems to have disappeared, as well as almost all of his body.  
Clover is approaching the incubator and enjoys watching him, rocking with his hands behind his back and with a childish grin. He is less apathetic than last time and seems to be more at ease.  
He seems like a child with the features of a teen.

Caesar turns back to the girl, still sleeping. He guesses that the tubes attached to his incubator are putting inside the oxygen and the substance that holds her asleep.  
A symbol stands on the left side of the capsule, next to the tubes: a huge V-XI is printed on A4 sheet and attached with adhesive tape.

 **Clover:** Uh, are you looking at her?

Clover's voice is as cold as a few days before, he probably noticed that he was looking at the Vongola and turns around to look at her for a moment, before putting the attention back to the brown haired boy.

 **Clover:** She sleeps, see?

Caesar stares at the strange boy for a moment, wondering what on earth he can ever be.  
Is he real? Is he human?

 **Clover:** Are you worried about her? Don't worry, she is in the world of dreams with the man she loves. She will no longer be sad and she will happy forever. Isn't it beautiful?

_"No, it isn't. It's a fucking dream, not reality! "_

**Clover:** Quiet, you too will soon go into that world. You'll be happy and you won't feel more pain. There will be no more sorrows and agonies for the two of you, you are so lucky …

 _"I don't want. I don't want to live a fleeting happiness ... "_ he almost feels like he wants to cry but no tears fell from his eyes. _"You don't understand, Clover. Feeling pain is part of life, it's what makes you alive ... but maybe ... you're not even alive. "_

The air starts to get thick, Clover's face becomes increasingly blurred.  
Something is filling his capsule, probably something that would put him to sleep again.

\- Clover, what are you still doing here? - the elder man asks - Go check if anyone is near. They definitely will try to take them back, but I won't allow it. They won't ruin my grand experiment. -  
\- Doctor, the laboratory is ready. - another male voice is at his side.

Now Caesar has already closed his eyes, unable to keep them open, but their speeches are still quite vivid.

_"Doctor ...? Stanford? "_

**Dr. Stanford:** Very well, we can start with the withdrawals! Be careful with the transport, I don't want to get them hurt.  
 **Collaborator:** We have to bring them into the 0-1?  
 **Dr. Stanford:** No, no, They're not dogs! Absolutely not joking! I don't want to wast even a single drop of blood of the gods!  
 **Collaborator:** So in the S-4, Doctor?  
 **Dr. Stanford:** Hurry, hurry! We have to start! I want _la Madre_ to be the last ~  
 **Collaborator:** Well, the lab is ready. We can carry him.  
 **Dr. Stanford:** Wait, wait ... _il Seme_ doesn't seem to have fallen asleep yet.

" _What the hell are they saying? What do they want from me? "_

 **Dr. Stanford:** Hey, you're resisting, isn't it? I see it.

_"Son of a bitch …"_

**Dr. Stanford:** Sleep, come on. We need to start, hehehe.

_"What the fuck are you laughing? I make you swallow a baseball bat, you bastard ... "_

Stanford's voice starts to dissolve, Caesar realizes that he is now close to sleep.  
He can't hold back any longer, can't do anything, just has to rely on his father.  
He hope he will arrives on time.

 **Dr. Stanford:** Oh, it seems that _il Seme_ is almost sleeping... But I changed my mind.  
 **Collaborator:** Doctor?  
 **Dr. Stanford:** The blood of the god of the sky. I want to analyze that, before anything else. Get the girl, take her blood!

The man's voice is unnerving, in the end he is happy that it's fading away along with everything that surrounds him.

Slowly ... slowly …

Everything fades.


	21. Target 21 - Canada VIII

**Target 21 - Canada VIII**

** **

 

The flame-haired girl can't sit still. She keeps walking back and forth to the entrance of the house, anxious.  
She is certainly not the only nervous person, the other members of the family of the eleventh Vongola and Simon are in the same situation.  
That night they couldn't manage to sleep well and, in that cold morning, they are all silent and absorbed in their thoughts.

How can she blame them?  
Nozomi has been kidnapped and Caesar too. Their lives are no more in danger, Clover won't attack them anymore.  
Yet, in return they have lost two friends.  
Who would save his life at the expense of another one?

" _Surely_ _Nozomi wanted to protect us by surrendering to them._ " Arashi is aware of it, she knows how the twisted mentality of her best friend works. " _That idiot ... she has again acted without telling us anything and taking all the responsibilities ..._ " bites her lip, almost angrily " _when she'll be back home I'll scold her in a way she will remember forever._ "

She doesn't even know why she finds herself in the kitchen, sitting near the table and munching some cookies. The biscuits aren't bad, in fact, they are pretty tasty.  
A tear falls on her face, she really wants to eat them with her.  
That girl two days before told her _"I love you._ " Sure, she doesn't mean it in the deepest sense of the word, but the 'spiritual' one.  
She bites another cookie, observing the albino boy while cooking with passion.

 **Arashi:** ... Is that all you do?

In fact, since they were guests in the villa, Jun has done nothing but cooking and baking cakes.  
And, oddly enough, he is very good.

 **Jun:** I have to. An human being needs to sleep and eat to be strong. And you need a lot of energy.

She stares at the green eyes of the boy. He is focused, immersed in his work as pastry chef.  
He's just cooking but he's doing it with all his heart and his desire to help them.

" _He still really want to do something, despite what he's been through ..._ " she almost can't believe it.

She thinks back to the last days spent in Swizzles and realizes that they were all really nervous and worried. They could relax only when resting at night and when they were gathered for lunch and dinner.

She smiles.

 **Arashi:** Really ... Perhaps this is your gift.  
 **Jun:** Maybe. I am pleased to be able to make you smile.

He raises his head and looks at her. Their eyes have never met for so long and he doesn't even seem terrified of her. They probably have too many problems to think about trivial things.

 **Jun:** I want to go home.  
 **Arashi:** You'll have to wait, we have something to fix, here.  
 **Jun:** No, you didn't understand. I want to go home, at school, with Sawada-san, Fukada-san, Inoya-san, Kaito-kun, Blizzard-kun, Kozato-san, Fudou-kun and the twins. I want to wear Namimori's uniform and sit down at my desk. I want to listen to the teachers, be scared because they might notice my bad grades, fail miserably during gym class, eat on the roof with everyone and stand aside because Fukada-san might get mad, go home and do homework together. I want to go on living as we have always done. All together.

Arashi is incredulous, she would never have expected those words.

 **Arashi:** ... Have you forgiven Nozo?  
 **Jun:** It doesn't matter. When I was on gallows I was afraid for myself. But now I also fear for the others. Human life is so fragile and short, and I was wasting mine. ... I don't want anyone to die. I don't want to wake up and discover that someone I cared about is died. ... I couldn't accept it. I don't want to say that I have forgiven Sawada-san for getting me almost killed, but I'm going to do it when we return home and everything will be the same as before. Then I will be fine.

The storm sighs, she doesn't know how to respond. The boy has expressed his feelings and, despite everything, she also shares them.  
Going home and continuing to live their teenage years as always is everyone's desire.  
This means that they must find and save Nozomi and Caesar.

 **Arashi:** Jun.

The boy looks up and observes Arashi with perplexity.

 **Arashi:** Even useless people can be good for something.

She smiles.

 **Arashi:** If you keep doing it, I'll promote you from a useless person into a useless but good in cooking person.  
 **Jun:** I am honored.

He also paints a smile.

A few moments later the door from the kitchen opens: Arina is on the doorway, with her serious gaze.

 **Arina:** Cristal-san is here.

The storm gets up rapidly and reaches her.

 **Arashi:** You stay?  
 **Arina:** Yes, I rest.

The storm isn't sure why she decided to stay behind them, after all her pupil is in danger.  
Perhaps, she is able to guess something.

 **Arina:** I'm sorry, Arashi. I'm waiting for Decimo and I'll ask him to forgive me.  
 **Arashi:** You don't need to be forgiven for anything, Arina. We are all terrified, but we want to help Cristal-san to catch the culprits ... and we want to be the ones to save our friends.

The woman nods and leaves the kitchen, the redhead is also going to follow her but the voice of the boy forces her to stop.

 **Jun:** Fukada-san.

She doesn't respond, she simply remains on hold.

 **Jun:** Come back, everyone. With Sawada-san and Kozato-san.  
 **Arashi:** Of course. It's all or nothing.

 

***

 

 **Cristal:** My men have surrounded the place. They will support us but, since we are against an illusionist, we are the ones who must act, cause we can fight with flames.

The boy goes down rapidly from the van and waits for the ten boys.  
None of them spoke, they have remained silent listening to the Neveria's informations.  
They found themselves out of a small kiosk for food, obviously closed. Men with white suits have revealed a manhole that seems to bring to the sewers, but in reality it is a secret passage in disguise.

 **Kaito:** How the hell did you find such a thing?  
 **Cristal:** We have many advanced equipment, but also the Vongola have many of them too.  
 **Arashi:** Someone should remain here to guard.  
 **Cristal:** Don't worry, my men will remain here.

The Neveria opens the manhole and reveals a dark hole with white stairs going towards the bottom.

 **Cristal:** There is no other solution.  
 **Blizzard:** Are you sure you want to help us?  
 **Cristal:** This is my territory. I don't want kidnappings, illegal experiments and deaths. My mother ordered me to save the two young guys kidnapped and capture the magician and the scientist.  
 **Luca:** Even if the two 'young guys' belong to other families?

The albino boy looks puzzled.

 **Cristal:** Who cares about their families? If people are in danger they should be saved and that's it.

His answer is too exhaustive, but he's right.  
In some cases it is futile to dwell on some irrelevant details. The life of a person is still the life of a person.

Arashi is the second person who completes the descent in the underground, just after the future boss of Neveria. Then the others followed her: Blizzard, Kaito, Luca, Haname, Cloud, Fudou, Ylius, Yren and Shinji.  
The redhead looks around, bewildered. She was sure that, once down in the passage, she would find herself in the sewers. Already she could feel the fetid smell and the sound of the putrid water.  
She remains particularly surprised when, turning, she found herself observing a corridor with concrete walls and tiled floor.  
The group moves forward with caution, Cristal guides them to a huge room lit by electric dim lights.

 **Cristal:** We'd better check well around here, we need to find out as much as possible. There are no cameras or they would have been detected by our equipment. We can act in peace but it is always better to move quietly and quickly.

Haname and Cloud have already started looking for informations and also the storm supports the two guardians. Only at that time she seems to notice the bag that the rain carries on her shoulders.  
She knows what's inside, after all, she also participated in its construction. She is almost eager to see Haname in action with her new weapon.  
Would she be able to use it or she would go through a new failure?

The redhead can't waste time on silly thoughts, she must focus on finding clues. They like playing as detectives, but that's not one of their usual games.  
She sighs, looking at a screen with strange data, unfortunately she can't understand. If Masato was there he would decoded everything, but she isn't up to it and is disgusted enough by that.  
There is no keyboard or mouse, she's afraid to touch the screen in case there's a touchscreen and she could accidentally activate some mechanism.

She has never felt so frustrated and scared.

The fear that Nozomi was already dead continues to make its way inside her. She promised to Jun that they would return together. Or, otherwise, they would all die.

" _I'd rather die than go home without her._ " her heart beats fast " _And I'm not the only one who thinks this way._ "  
She observes the glacier, he's checking some furniture. Blizzard is very close to Caesar, she knows that he also won't forgive himself if his boss should die.  
How can she forget the look on his face the night before? Clover captured Caesar under his nose and he blames himself for it. He had spent the whole evening with his face in his hands, crying.  
The two of them are alike, after all.  
They feel the same way, they must be very empathetic, perhaps that's what it means to be a right-hand man.

 **Haname:** Hey, look at this.

Haname and Cloud invite the guys to approach, showing them a dossier containing sheets, some of which are wrinkled.  
The storm gets close to them and stares at the drawings, probably made by children.

 **Kaito:** What is it? Should we care?  
 **Cristal:** Yes, we should. They carefully keep them in a file ... why on earth?  
 **Cloud:** Maybe they are connected to their "experiments".  
 **Luca:** What's this?

Cloud rotate the sheet and shows it to him. It's a typical picture drawn by a kindergarten child, the scribble is a house and two little figures, probably a parent with the son.  
The smaller one, sketched with black pencil, has layers of green color on the head.  
There are no doubt, the truth is too evident.

**Ylius & Yren:** Hey hey, listen to this!

The Simon twins rapidly approach to the group, they have other sheets in hand, but this time there are no drawings. Ylius start reading them with fluent English:

"The 'Clover' experiment was born at the basis of the knowledge of the flames of the mist.  
The continuous experiments have almost positive results. Actually is possible to export the soul from its body, subtracting it from the mortal being and raising it to a new omnipotent and omnipresent creature. 'Clover' is based on these factors, but his mentality isn't stable, despite being in contact with the nerve's flow of the subject.  
The real body is under a constant stress but the dreamlike one isn't affected by the real pain. This can only mean that the spiritual 'Clover' isn't closely related to the psychology of the subject.  
The experiment isn't completely failed, as Clover still contains almost all the features of the subject and, in case of death, it continues to keep them, creating an almost immortal being, disconnected from the real body."

 **Kaito:** ... What does this stuff mean?  
 **Arashi:** Practically they are talking about the Clover experiment.

Cristal is close to the twins, they hand him the paper.

 **Cristal:** These data concern the development of the experiment. Apparently it's not completely failed. They talk about two separate people, 'Clover' and 'subject'. Clover is nothing but an extrapolation of the mentality of the person, however, he seems to be different. For this reason, the experiment didn't go exactly well.  
 **Cloud:** Apparently they wanted to create a perfect copy of a human in an almighty version.  
 **Blizzard:** Then is this Clover unbeatable?  
 **Haname:** No, I doubt it. I think that "dreamlike" and "spiritual" mean a kind of projection. Of course, a projection is omnipotent ... at least as long as you don't delete its source.  
 **Arashi:** Even without eliminating the source, you can destroy the projection. It is practically an hologram. An hologram created with the flames of the mist.  
 **Cloud:** And I bet this 'subject' owns that flame.  
 **Haname:** And I bet the 'subject' is the one that Nozomi has seen in her dreams.  
 **Cristal:** The young Vongola has a really curious ability.  
 **Luca:** I doubt it is an ability ...  
 **Cristal:** Yet she has been in contact with that boy.  
 **Haname:** Or maybe, it was that guy who got in touch with her.

Shinji, meanwhile, is looking at the documents with interest, grudgingly.

 **Shinji:** Hologram ... with the flames of mist ... if it were possible it would be interesting ...  
 **Yren:** That would be cool.

A few minutes later, the unusual group of teenagers are back in the long bare corridor without rooms. The few offices they encountered on their journey weren't at all helpful to their purpose.  
Arashi keeps observing around her, and she turns to the guardian of the mist and Yren, who are arguing passionately.

 **Arashi:** Still nothing?  
 **Shinji:** As I said ... to the left ...  
 **Kaito:** It's a long time since we are walking on the left but there are still no paths or rooms. Can't you tell us exactly where we have to go?  
 **Shinji:** I don't know ... It's on the left.  
 **Cloud:** Enough, I'm tired.

The guardian of the cloud turns toward the wall to his left and starts throwing compact disks against it, unfortunately nothing happened and the cds only scratches it.  
Kaito probably likes the brilliant idea of Cloud, this is why he joins him quickly: with a fist, full of flames of the sun, he aims to a slight gap created previously by the cloud' cds.  
Arashi, exasperated, is about to pick up her twins when Kaito's punch passes from one side of the wall that collapses, creating a huge gap before them.  
Cloud has a satisfied grins and passes first, followed by the rest of the gang.  
Behind the wall there is a parallel corridor, full of locked but empty cells. Cristal seems puzzled, turns to Shinji with curiosity.

 **Cristal:** Can you tell us where we should go?  
 **Shinji:** ... Left.  
 **Arashi:** We went to the left! Why can't you be more specific?  
 **Kaito:** It's obvious, Shishi. What do you expect from a failed magician and bird of ill omen?  
 **Arashi:** Call me Shishi again and I'll put Scarlet in your throat and Raven ... you don't want to know where.  
 **Kaito:** Oh come on, I like it!  
 **Arashi:** I don't.  
 **Cristal:** Guys, please.

The Neveria's voice, although if kind, makes everyone silent.  
Arashi doesn't understand why but that guy has a strange and eerie aura of mystery and severity, although he seems selfless, kind and never loses his cool.  
Perhaps it could be his security that, unlike Nozomi's, comes from his knowledge and experience. That boy of almost twenty years old knows what to do, his limits and also his potential.  
Actually she can't wait to see his powers.

She awakens from her thoughts when they are found at the end of the corridor, in front of a wall that prevents them from continuing. There is only a small grate in the bottom, which leads to a long and narrow passage.  
They have actually gone to the left again, through the hidden corridor, and they probably are near the entrance of the secret laboratory, located instead in the adjacent hallway.

 **Haname:** Leave it to me.

The rain opens her bag and pulls out a bright decorated blade. It is the same sword that she has built together with Mr. Richard.  
The swordswoman performs several cuts, splitting the grate in a perfect square.

 **Haname:** I'll go.  
 **Arashi:** No, wait. Leave it to me.

The rain remains motionless for a moment, thinking. Then she steps back, bowing her head.

 **Haname:** Be careful, Ara. Don't be reckless.  
 **Arashi:** I doubt there's anything dangerous, but don't worry. I want to go home without victims.

Both smiles.

The girl slips into the tunnel and crawls for a couple of minutes, reaching an opening and sliding down on the floor.  
It's not actually floor, but stone. She finds herself in a cold and wet underground basement, full of cells similar to the ones in the previous corridor, but the ones in front of her are carved into the rock and abandoned.  
Behind her also Blizzard arrives, seems that he followed her.  
She looks up.

 **Arashi:** I didn't need a bodyguard, huh.  
 **Blizzard:** I wanted to make sure you wouldn't do shit, here. Knowing how much you are instinctive ...

He is probably referring to the fight of two days earlier. He is just like that idiot of Caesar, always provoking her.

 **Arashi:** Whatever.  
 **Blizzard:** And you're really nice, mh.  
 **Arashi:** So are you. Always in my way.  
 **Blizzard:** Come on, don't be such a tsundere. If you were less coarse and calmer, you would be a really interesting girl, here.

The expression of Arashi turns in disgust.

 **Arashi:** Interesting for you?  
 **Blizzard:** Who knows.  
 **Arashi:** Go to the hell, you and the other one. Nozo is right to say that you are jerks. Always making fun of everyone and treating females as objects.  
 **Blizzard:** You haven't understood nothing of us, here.

He isn't annoyed or even angry, in fact he seems quite amused. Just like Caesar.

 **Arashi:** Well, you don't even help us understanding you.

She comes to the middle cell, looking straight before her. She's motionless for a moment, astonished, and Blizzard reaches her.

A little boy is sitting on the ground, chained.  
He has a dirty shirt and long green hair.

 **Blizzard:** Bingo.  
 **Arashi:** We just have to destroy these bars and save him.

The redhead pulls out her guns but the glacier anticipates her, creating an ice blade from scratch, it takes the form of a sword, similar to Haname's one.

 **Arashi:** Why do everyone anticipated me?

Sighs, resigned.

 **Arashi:**... And what the hell is that?  
 **Blizzard:** A sword of ice, here. Didn't you see it?  
 **Arashi:** So you can create ice swords or what?  
 **Blizzard:** Actually, I can create any weapon I want.  
 **Arashi:** Oh, I see.  
 **Blizzard:** What is it, are you envious?  
 **Arashi:** Of what? I have my twins and I'm proud of them.  
 **Blizzard:** Oh yes, I see.

The boy scrutinizes her from head to toe for a while and then turns, visibly delighted.  
Arashi raises an eyebrow, puzzled, until she understands his claim.

 **Arashi:** YOU UGLY MANIAC-

The young man threw himself against the grate and struck it with a blow.  
When the ice, enhanced by his flame, touches the iron grating, however, it's rejected.  
An annoying sound starts to resonate in the basement, and a wall is raised from the floor in front of the cell, it's also apparently reinforced.

The young chained boy disappears, locked in a kind of iron safe. There aren't even scratches after a couple of gun's shots, although imbued with flame of storm.

 **Arashi:** What the fuck?! What is it made of?  
 **Blizzard:** Rather, where did it come from? We are in an underground basement created in the rock, here.  
 **Arashi:** Built by scientists. Let's go, we can't do anything else.

The storm reaches the wall and looks up at the tunnel and then she turns, since the glacier has approached her.

 **Arashi:** ... Don't look at me.

He crosses his arms, puzzled.

 **Blizzard:** If you had worn a pair of trousers you wouldn't be in this situation, here.  
 **Arashi:** Don't look and you will survive.

She turns again and jumps, slipping in the passage.

 **Blizzard:** Ehhh like boss, like right-hand woman.

The irritating voice of the boy forces the storm to roll her eyes again.

 **Arashi:** I should tell that to you and the other one.  
 **Blizzard:** Let's say that it can be applied to everyone, here.

The two walk backwards into the tunnel for a couple of minutes.

 **Arashi:** We had found him.

She gets out of the passage, helped by Haname and followed by Bliz.

 **Arashi:** We were unable to free him and his cell was blocked.  
 **Luca:** Blocked by what?  
 **Arashi:** Armored iron walls and something else, because I couldn't destroy it. The alarm has tripped due to our fault.  
 **Blizzard:** Where is the Neveria?  
 **Haname:** Cristal-san, Cloud and Shinji walked ahead as soon as they heard the alarm, they will be here soon.

Arashi sighs, listening to the unnerving sound of the alarm.  
They are alone, fugitives and without money, in a country that they don't know, their bosses have been kidnapped, they infiltrated into the enemy's lair and have also been discovered.

What else could happen?

" _... I also want to go back to Namimori, along with everybody else._ "


	22. Target 22 - Canada IX

**Target 22 - Canada IX**

** **

 

A couple of hours are passed since they were inside the secret lab, hidden in a basement. There is no one there, they haven't met guards but a couple of doctors in disbelief and scared, they were able to defeat them easily thanks to their abilities.  
Now the situation is too obvious.  
Those men weren't expecting the arrival of some external people and probably even Stanford didn't imagine that his hiding place could be discovered.  
Anyway it is too well hidden, behind a manhole under a kiosk. Who would have ever thought to check there?

They were able to find it out only with Cristal's help.  
Cristal of Neveria, a boy of nearly twenty years old apparently calm and caring, who has decided to find and capture those who are causing troubles in his territory.  
The boy walks forward through the intricate corridors, he knows where to go.  
Sometimes he observes his smartphone thoughtfully, making sure that they are heading in the right direction. He is leading the group.

 **Luca:** Is it a map?  
 **Cristal:** Yes, it was built with a substance receiver. It is recreated from our satellite, so it's in real time.  
 **Blizzard:** You can't see the people, here.  
 **Cristal:** Adding people would have been more complicated, I decided to build the map according to the rooms, so we already know where to go. As you may have noticed, the corridors down here are numerous and almost labyrinthine.  
 **Arashi:** I wonder why doing such corridors if they didn't suspect that someone would find them.  
 **Haname:** Perhaps to discourage casual intruders. Maybe... I dunno ... someone could end up there by accident ...  
 **Arashi:** Then they should have made it at the entrance, instead of putting those offices in plain sight.  
 **Cristal:** No. No, I don't remember this point.  
 **Luca:** What happens, Cristal-san?  
 **Cristal:** I had checked the map just before getting here and I don't remember this point. We should be already arrived at the central room.  
 **Arashi:** The central room ...? Is it where Nozomi and Caesar are?  
 **Cristal:** Maybe, I'm not sure. It's the biggest room in the laboratory, surely there will be something interesting. However ...

Cristal turns to the white wall next to them and watches it carefully.

 **Cristal:** ... it is possible that the laboratory is changing.  
 **Kaito:** Huh?! What does that mean?  
 **Cristal:** I remind you that the Stanford models the mist, it's possible that all this place is a sort of "casing".  
 **Arashi:** ... Clover?  
 **Shinji:** It's hard to break ...  
 **Cristal:** However, we can give it a try.

Shinji and Yren observe each other, perplexed.

 **Shinji:** We were trying it for a while ... we have to find the core.  
 **Yren:** The core is probably Clover. We have to find him, only then we can counteract his illusions ... maybe.  
 **Kaito:** Can't you at least destroy the walls? So we'll arrive faster in that room.  
 **Luca:** Anyway they already know we're here, the alarm has sounded for more than five minutes.  
 **Cristal:** If this is all an illusion, of course. Now I understand why these corridors are made in this way.  
 **Cloud:** What a silly protection. They want us to walk in this maze for eternity?  
 **Yren:** We won't wait for it to happen.

Yren has moved from the twin and takes something from his bag: it's like a golden scepter with a huge red stone on the top, decorated with yellowish leaves and a couple of ribbons.

 **Arashi:** You ... if you knew that we were immersed in the mist ... why the hell didn't you say so?!  
 **Shinji:** ... It was useless ... we were thinking about how to break the illusion ...  
 **Arashi:** ... These mists, I'll never understand them.  
 **Cristal:** Okay, don't be discouraged. We can try to use an old trick, perhaps it can help us.  
 **Kaito:** Old trick?  
 **Cristal:** If our mind is stronger than this mist ... We believe that we can easily break down the walls as if they were real. Going in this direction we should reach the core of the laboratory.

The sun approaches the wall and watches it with concern, probably wondering if he could really knocks it down. After all that wall looks like a normal wall.  
The metallic sound of a just extracted weapon forces the blonde boy to turn back. Arashi has focused Scarlet and Raven against the white wall, watching it with disgust.

 **Arashi:** This time I won't let you steal the scene, fucking self-centered idiots.  
 **Blizzard:** Who is the self-centered idiot?

Bliz has a sly smile on his face and the redhead doesn't like it at all. She looks even more angry than before and starts shooting quickly. The sun has moved, avoiding the first shots almost by a miracle.

 **Kaito:** Ouch, Shishi! What the hell are you doing, do you want to kill me?!  
 **Arashi:** DON'T CALL ME SHISHI.

She disintegrates the wall that surrounds them and also the other two, one behind the other.

 **Luca:** ... Never pissing off a storm.  
 **Cristal:** Well done. If you continue to use your willpower, along with the attribute of destruction of the storm, we might be able to knock down all the walls.  
 **Kaito:** But .. are they actually destroyed?

The sun is confused, he doesn't want to crash into a wall.

 **Arashi:** Don't be a jerk, Kaito. You KNOW that they have been destroyed. Keep being sure of it, otherwise we'll be at the starting line.  
 **Kaito:** Oh ... okay …

The group moves forward quickly through the destroyed walls, running at breakneck speed and without looking back. Cristal continues to watch his map, trying to remember the point where he saw the huge hexagonal room that probably is the middle of the laboratory.

 **Kaito:** Shishi, another wall in front of us!  
 **Arashi:** Don't fucking tell me what to do!

The shots of the storm break down the walls with ease, after all only her can fulfill that task, in the group she is the only who uses explosive weapons.

Once past the last wall, however, the boys find themselves in the middle of nowhere and suddenly start falling down, to an undefined point.  
Everything around them turned in a staggering gray and the laboratory is entirely vanished.  
They fall into the void, between fear and general confusion.

 **Cristal:** No! None of this is real! Don't be fooled!  
 **Luca:** E-even if you say it... we are falling!

Luca holds his head, scared, moving his legs convulsively. Although he is the oldest of the group, he is still the most timorous.  
He would have preferred to chase a beautiful girl rather than fight.

 **Cristal:** Luca-san, please! Keep Calm!

They slowly touch the ground only a few moments later, with amazement and disbelief.  
Arashi and Kaito turn toward the others, Shinji and Yren are emanating two intense auras that are slowly expanding around themselves.

 **Haname:** Thank goodness, they managed to fight it!

In front of them there are some machines, screens with incomprehensible codes and tubes diffuse on the floor and ceiling. The hall is two floor high, a railing enclosed the second one, from which they can catch a glimpse of the grayish doors.  
Their eyes, however, rests on two huge glass coffins in which there are the two guys, kidnapped a few days before.  
Two symbols are transmitted digitally on two monitors, arranged on the head of the coffins: V-XI and S-XI.  
The names of the experiments about the two elevenths, dormant inside the incubators.

 **Arashi:** Nozomi!

The storm rushes towards the coffin with her friend inside.  
She can't reach her in time, the room fades away under their astonished gaze and turns green.  
Plants, bushes, muddy ground, tall trees that almost darken the sky and water flows dispersed into the surrounding nature.  
They find themselves in the middle of an Amazonian forest.

 **Arashi:** CLOVEEEEEEEEEEER!

The storm quickly turns left and right, trying to locate the hologram of the boy with green hair. Her gaze is contracted into a grimace of pure rage, she wants to rip his head off.

 **Arashi:** WHERE ARE YOU, SON OF A BITCH?  
 **Cristal:** Calm down, the boys are trying to track him down.  
 **Haname:** Why doesn't the forest disappear like the walls?

The rain looks puzzled at the two illusionists. Shinji tightens the tarot with concentration, giving off a bluish aura, while Yren lifted up his scepter, shining in a yellow aura.

 **Cloud:** Because not all of us are convinced that it is an illusion, I suppose. As I thought about it, you're all so disorganized and out of sync.

Luca is a little farther on, looking around with fear and shaking his chain, alert to any noise.  
Haname sighs.

A scary roar make the youngsters turning to the two illusionists.  
Yren moves quickly, his gaze is on the enormous terrified beast of metal that lies ahead of them.  
A two-headed dog, mechanically created with metals and who knows what kind of codes, it walks toward the two illusionists, trying to distract them from their work.  
Ylius pulled out his blue cord and tries to immobilize the beast grabbing his left hind leg.  
Despite being overwhelmed by fear, the young lightning approaches the guardian of the swamp of Simon and throws his chain towards the robot dog, tying it around its stomach.

Shinji and Yren move away from the technological monster and try again to identify the heart of the mist.  
Arashi starts shooting rapidly towards the beast, her shots crashes into a thin electrical barrier, created by the monster.

 **Cristal:** Keep shooting, you have to neutralize its barrier, made of flame of lightning!

Cloud is also trying to neutralize it throwing his CDs simultaneously in different points.

 **Luca:** This thing is shaking worse than an excited dog!

Luca couldn't stop it and Ylius also seems to be in trouble, Kaito and Fudou cling to their family companions and help them holding the beast.

Its barrier is broken in several points because Arashi's blows and Cloud uses the openings to hit the thing with his CDs. However, it hasn't a very positive result, his armor is reinforced and thicker than Cloud's fragile CDs, even if enhanced through the flame of the cloud.

 **Cloud:** Tsk.

The boy stops to study the situation.  
After two more hits and a lot of fatigue, the storm finally manages to destroy a good half of the protective shield.

 **Cristal:** Leave it to me.

Cristal approaches the dog quickly, pulling out from his pocket a small white object with a circular shape.

The guy stops in front of the beast and watches him, concentrating. The strange object suddenly turns on and the boy quickly press a few keys.

 **Cristal:** Shinu ki Armor, Weapon.

The small device lights in a white aura and then it turns in a bright orange, which wraps the boy himself.  
His coat is gone, along with the scarf and the dress he was wearing a few moments before, a white and bluish robe appeared in its place.  
The symbol of Neveria is placed on the chest, a blue decorated snowflake, and in his hands he holds a dark and yellow axe, finely decorated, wrapped in the flame of the sky. The boy spins the weapon with pride, throwing himself against the dog and avoiding being bitten, jumping from side to side with impressive agility.  
He quickly reaches the neck of the mechanical monster and cuts off its head with ease.  
When he reaches the ground, landing next to the beast's head, he's pleased to notice that Haname and Blizzard have managed to cut the other head, using their swords skillfully.

Arashi is confused for a few seconds, she is watching the new suit of the boy and the weapon he didn't have before.

 **Arashi:** What ... What is it?  
 **Cristal:** Uh? This?

He raises his right hand and shows the axe.

 **Cristal:** This is the Ascia Polare, my weapon.  
 **Arashi:** No, I mean ... Where did it come from? And the outfit ... What the hell did you do? Is it an illusion?  
 **Cristal:** Ah, it's a new technology. It's called Shinu ki Armor. It is activated through tiny devices called Compacts, they use the decomposition of substances to keep a protective armor and a weapon inside them. They can contain up to three objects, but we are thinking of expanding the available slots.  
 **Haname:** ... It contains armor and weapon? Those ... Masato-kun was talking about it on the ship ...

Haname seems interested in the objects, as she would have liked to carry her sword in an easy way.

 **Arashi:** What you're wearing doesn't seem an armor.  
 **Cristal:** It is, trust me. The appearance may differ depending on your taste, but the composition is based on very complex substance and, above all, on the flames.  
 **Arashi:** So Neveria are one of the few families who own the prototypes of these objects?  
 **Cristal:** ... Our scientists have contributed to the discovery of the new method of molecular decomposition. We created the Compacts.

The moment of tranquillity, however, is not going to last.  
Despite the robot dog no longer has a head, it comes back moving again drags Luca and Kaito, who fall disastrously forward. The chains of the lightning are brutally broken and the beast, out of control, begins to fidget.  
Cristal doesn't have time to do anything, from the circuits present in the exposed neck of the animal there's a yellowish laser that hits Arashi's left arm, who almost doesn't scream for the pain.  
Her arm becomes crystallizes shortly after, wrapped by a thin layer of ice that Blizzard has rapidly created, preventing the blood loss.  
The redhead kneels, her face expresses her fatigue and the pain she feels.

 **Arashi:** You ... you're taking a little too much confidence.  
 **Blizzard:** Just thank me.

The robot escapes the grip of Ylius's ribbon, but its legs are slightly frozen from the glacier, who is trying in vain to stop it.  
The ground starts shaking as if hit by invisible underground fists. The guardian of the mountain of Simon continues to violently strike the ground with his wrench, wrapped in flames of the mountain, every shot unleashes a reverse reaction of the soil that rises up, fitting the robot in a sort of rocky cage.  
He puts the weapon in his belt and approaches the dog, trying to lift it.  
Kaito supports and helps him, revealing an incredible strength for his small stature. The sun grabbed him by the tail while Fudou rises it from its stomach, throwing it forcefully to the ground with a resounding thud.  
Haname flows quickly over him, performing a series of accurate attacks that cut the beast into many small pieces that are scattered on the ground.

Shinji and Yren have finally managed to open a small crack in Clover's illusion, the mist boy has thrown his tarot cards to a specific point and they have caused a long fracture. Cristal quickly jumps into the opening and Blizzard follows him, while the forest is dulled and the young man with green hair is revealed ahead of the rest of the group.

Shinji collapses on his knees, fatigued, while Yren was promptly grabbed by his twin. The two illusionists have spent more than fifteen minutes trying to defeat the flame of Clover, now they can't do anything else. Their flame has weakened a lot and it is obvious that they no longer have energy to continue to support them.

 **Clover:** Go away.

Some CDs go through him with ease and spin to the ground.  
The cloud looks annoyed but, after all, was expecting it. Clover is nothing more than a hologram.

 **Clover:** Get lost.

As if they were against a strong wind, the guys feel a lot of pressure that pushes them to the opposite side of the blurred forest.

 **Haname:** We can't do it! His illusions are too powerful!

Suddenly the wind stops, Clover turns around and the forest has disappeared.  
Cristal has destroyed the coffin containing the young Vongola while Blizzard has just awakened Caesar, who seems quite stunned.

 **Cristal:** Hey, wake up!

The albino guy shakes the girl for a moment, trying to get her back to consciousness.  
The brunette slowly opens her eyes and seems to be watching the face of the Neveria, confused.

\- How dare you. -  
An unknown voice resounds in the room, it comes from the second floor.  
The guys look up and see a man with graying hair wearing a monocle and a white coat.  
His expression is impassive but a bit of anger shines through his brown eyes.  
The elder scrutinizes them firmly, twisting his lips into a disgusted grimace. He is watching the two boys, now awake, and then shift the focus on the young green-haired boy.

**Stanford:** It's useless. You can't scratch a hologram. Trevis's flame is very strong as well as Clover's illusions.  
 **Haname** ... Trevis? Maybe it's his name ... that boy ...  
 **Stanford:** Go away. Get away from Il Seme and La Madre.

Clover turns to the two saviors and approaches them slowly, emanating a bluish aura.

 **Blizzard:** He want to fight us.

Caesar is still groggy and Nozomi is half asleep, they can't do anything and almost all the boys are now exhausted.

 **Cristal:** We must do what we can, the reinforcements are coming.

The albino boy helps the girl to sit on the incubator and stands between her and Clover.

 **Stanford:** Get away, now! No one can touch the sons of the gods who are part of my glorious experiment!  
 **Cristal:** Damn.

They have to distract him for just a little longer, just the time it takes to escape from there.

And finally he would settle the situation.


	23. Target 23 - Canada X

**Target 23 - Canada X**

** **

 

The group isn't actually ready to face another battle with Clover. The only ones still able to fight are Cristal, Blizzard, Kaito, Cloud, Ylius and Fudou.  
Arashi was seriously injured, even if the ice has paralyzed her arm preventing it from bleeding and she doesn't feel much pain. Haname is on her knees, exhausted, as well as Shinji, next to Yren. Luca, terrified, has hidden behind a desk observing the situation. He also doesn't seem fine and ready to fight.  
Despite Blizzard and Cristal seem to face the hologram without fear, they have a very little residual of energy. What could they do by themselves?

Cloud approaches Clover, studying him carefully. Even Kaito is close to him, puzzled.  
After all they have no idea of how to deal with an illusion.  
Fudou and Yren move from the opposite side, between Kaito and Cloud in one side and Blizzard with Cristal in the other one.  
It's too obvious, they are trying to surround him to cut off every escape route.

Clover doesn't seem frightened, watching them with a blank look. No one can imagine when the green-haired boy would have attacked.

Cristal seems the most determined, like Cloud. Even the sun, always confident and with great desire to fight, looks demoralized than ever.  
The situation is the worst and each of them knows it.  
Arashi is trying to get up with difficulty, pulling out one of her guns and pointing them against the illusionist. She slowly drag herself behind the boy, closing the last escape route.  
The rain has followed her friend with her eyes, stands with difficulty and moves behind the redhead, trying to keep unsheathed her sword, which now seems heavy because she is quite tired.

Blizzard's gaze rests on the two girls, still behind Clover. He seems to want to argue, but he says nothing. He is definitely worried that two tired girls, one of them seriously injured, take again part in the fight. Yet in times of crisis everything is licit, each of them would fight until the end.

Until the end, it means they are going to die?

Cristal is in front of the incubators, his gaze is serious but the concern shines through his bluish eyes. He holds the ax with strength, lifts it with both hands and brings the left leg forward, without losing eye contact with Clover.  
The Illusionist was looking around himself, stops his gaze on the albino boy and advances a few steps. He seems to have chosen his goal and even the voices behind him fail to manage to distract the guy.  
Arashi is in pain and unable to advance, Fudou and Yren look at each other with confused faces, Cloud is still immersed in thousand doubts.  
However Clover seems puzzled, even if watching Cristal as he is his next target.  
They have no idea what his emotions are, he doesn't seem to feel anything.  
He is just a hologram, after all, the creation of a diabolical crazy scientist.

The brown-haired girl slides down from her capsule, pulling herself slowly and approaching the future boss of Neveria., who turns amazed to her.

 **Cristal:** What are you doing? It's dangerous, go back.

The boy looks worried, brings the ax down and puts his hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to push her back.  
Nozomi turns to Caesar, he has his hands on his face and is shaking, as if he's trying to wake up.

The two are confused and too sleepy to fight, but they can't sit without doing anything.  
The brunette awkwardly dodges Cristal's grab and advances next to him, returning to observe Clover who is now watching her carefully.  
If there is something that can still be done, she must do it now.

 **Nozomi:** ... You don't have to help us. He doesn't need you ... he won't follow you ...

The Neveria looks puzzled as he frowns.

 **Cristal:** What are you saying? It doesn't matter whether or not he has interest in me, he's threatening my territory and I can't let him go without doing anything.  
 **Nozomi:** He'll leave as soon as he has me and Caesar... he doesn't want to hurt your family ... or your territory ...

Cristal turns around and puts his hands on her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

 **Cristal:** Should I let him to kidnap you without doing nothing? Neutrality doesn't count here, it's about humanity. A human being has a duty to help those in need.

The girl doesn't speak, she merely observes the determination of the albino boy, although exhausted and slightly wounded wants to fight to help people he doesn't even know.  
Those words strike her heart.

Humanity, helping people who need it, even without knowing them. Isn't it what Decimo and Primo-sama always do? Isn't it what she wants to do?  
Gazi has also taught her that even the wicked people have a motivation behind their actions, and she must understand every human being without judging or executing them.  
That's humanity, the ability to understand every human being.

Now everything is clearer.

 **Cristal:** We came here to rescue you, we can't allow these crazy people to do experiments on people.  
 **Nozomi:** ... You didn't have to come and save me, I offered myself on my own free will.

Some voices are slightly perceptible from the other side of the room, she can see the withering look of Arashi. The sky can totally understand her anger.

 **Cristal:** Why did you let them take you? You haven't cared about your family, they were worried. We wouldn't be here if you hadn't been kidnapped.  
 **Nozomi:** It's because of my family that I've done it. I thought that something irreparable would happen... I didn't want Clover to hurt Arashi and others ... because I love them all, I would give my life for them.

Cristal looks surprised, observers the girl with dismay.

 **Cristal:** ... I see. Vongola people have interesting ideas we also share.

The girl isn't so much surprised and keeps her smile. She turns to Clover again, he still is staring at her with intensity.

Nozomi makes some steps, placing herself in front of Cristal and with an eye to the enemy.

_"I know you can't attack me."  
"...Me and Caesar... we are too important to you."_

Maybe she can find a solution to save their families from certain death.

 **Cristal:** ... Nozomi-chan.

The sweet voice comes behind the girl, but she doesn't turn or respond, since she wants to be concentrated on the enemy.

 **Cristal:** Mhhh... I think you'd be better with longer hair, you know?

Those words were totally unexpected, since she suddenly turns toward him with a confused and disoriented look.  
At the same instant, the young Neveria grabs her by the shoulder and throws her backwards.  
His face is smiling and says just "sorry".

She finds herself on the ground beside the capsule, watching in disbelief while Cristal and Blizzard started their last attack against the illusionist.  
Cristal is distracting him with his axe, forcing him to move, while Blizzard is launching arrows of ice against him, throwing them with his ice crossbow.  
Arashi seems to want to shoot but she is afraid to hit the two companions and stays with the gun in front of her, ready to strike when there's an opportunity. She seems to burn with anger and frustration. Haname squeezes her arm, trying to give her strength, not even the rain can do anything with her little energy but, at least, she can stay there preventing an hypothetical escape from the green-haired boy.

Kaito decides to imitate Cristal, trying to hit the illusion but he often passes through him.  
He seems determined to want to hit him, he's probably trying to imagine him as real as the walls that the storm has broken down an hour earlier. Each of them tries to do something to the limit of their capacity, despite they know that they are facing a hologram that can't be hit.  
And yet they manage to keep him busy.  
Hologram or not, his consciousness is occupied in observing every one of them, looking around in bewilderment. Why does a hologram have to dodge the blows rather than stay still quietly?  
Maybe is he afraid that some of them can hit him in any way?  
How can they do that?

Nozomi raises her head to the second floor, Stanford no longer is there. Maybe he ran away, but when has he ran away? When she brings attention to the bottom, she notices that Caesar is dragging himself towards the center of the room. His look is quite concerned, she knows what he's thinking.  
She gets up with difficulty and tries to reach him right when Clover was able to repel all the guys with a quick shot, forcing them to retreat.  
Around him there's a rock wall, who has sent away the brave group in disbelief.

 **Cristal:** It's an illusion, don't worry!

The wall suddenly collapses, under the astonished eyes of Clover: Caesar, in hyper mode, has punched it with a monstrous force, destroying it with his flame of the earth.  
The Illusionist re-creates a bluish mist that begins to wrap each of them, but the reddish flame of the Simon rejects it as it happened at the airport, a few days before.

 **Clover:** What ...?

He seems confused, he probably can't believe that his mist has been cleared by another flame.  
No one was expecting it, everyone are incredulous.  
The general amazement takes only a few moments because each of them comes back attacking the enemy, and Clover seems more concerned than before.  
What is bothering him? It would have been nice if they could read his mind and find out what is his weak point.  
Nozomi has joined the group, approaching Caesar, and he turns toward her, worried.

 **Caesar:** What are you doing here? Stay back!

The girl's face is serious, she observes the Simon's eyes.

 **Nozomi:** Why not? This is our battle.  
 **Caesar:** Nozo ...  
 **Nozomi:** No. We have a family to protect. Let's go.

She looks at Clover and observes his orange eyes. Those are the same eyes as the sky, yet he brings mist and darkness. She can't let him to do it.  
Yet those feelings can't help her to fight back, so she smiles.

_"We will sing again. We'll sing together and play horror games, just as if nothing had happened."_

Those are the best moments of her life, the memories she wants to protect.

_"What makes me happy ... it's to be happy along with everyone. "_

She doesn't have her Sky Rod but it doesn't matter now, she can still use her fists as her father.  
The flame is already on her forehead as well as the smile that decorates her face.  
She looks at Caesar, who shrugs.

 **Caesar:** BakaNozo. Let's see what you can do.

She nods. They are not alone, all the others are fighting.  
Cristal supports the guys and the three future bosses launch themselves toward Clover, the first with his axe while the other two with their fists and determination.

Clover's look, however, seems scared.  
He shakes his head and backs away, meeting Arashi and Haname who were blocking the way.  
This time, without delay, the storm shoots.  
The rain jumps and tries to hit him with her sword, performing an oblique cut.  
A long line pierces the black jacket and the greenish shirt of the illusionist.

Both Haname and the others remain amazed: she hit him.

The enemy starts shaking and screams, a strong wind caught everyone off guard and hurls them violently backwards.  
Arashi and Haname are thrown against the wall behind them as well as Cloud and Kaito. Fudou and Yren bump in the machine with the tubes while Blizzard and Cristal end up one of the two incubators.

Nozomi and Caesar have retreated slightly, they have enough flames to fight against the wind, unlike the others who are already exhausted.  
When the two elevenths open their eyes they notice that their guardians are all on the ground, wounded and battered, between the rubble of destroyed walls and machinery.

That sounds like a massacre, it seems as if they were all dead.  
As if the Vongola and Simon were destroyed.

The Illusionist, visibly upset and not as apathetic as before, moves quickly the hands over his ears trying to protect himself from the screams of the two teens.  
Actually it isn't a scream: they said his name with all the anger in their bodies.

The flames that stand on their foreheads begin to radiate an aggressive aura. Their bodies are covered with strange and solid masses of air that are colliding with each other, since certain electrical discharges passing through the point where the two auras meet, repelling each other with arrogance.

The flame of the sky and the earth, which burn on their forehead, start growing gradually, and they are almost sucked in the center, between the two auras.  
When both touch themselves, at that precise point where the electrical discharges hold the two masses of energy, a purple sphere is formed, attracting toward itself the auras of the two boys, who instinctively bring their right hands to the small sphere.

 **Clover:** No... no ...

The Illusionist looks around uneasily.

Some runic auras, the same that surround the Simon boy in hyper mode, envelop the purple sphere that stretches itself up becoming an ellipse.  
Caesar and Nozomi find themselves facing each other, their right hands touch and the ellipse starts growing disproportionately and at an incredible speed.  
The violet shape grows further and changes into a huge and long arch, completely black.  
On top of it there's an incision, they read it almost as enchanted: _"Orizzonte: Tra Cielo e Terra."  
_ Everything happens in a moment: the black door built in the arch is suddenly opened and starts sucking inside everything.

**Clover:** No!

Clover tries to resist the gravity, falling to the ground and crawling backwards.

 **Clover:** Dad! Dad!  
Screams, while everything around him is absorbed into the darkness inside the door.

An orange mass of air tries hard to suppress the gravity outside the area closest to the door, taking away the kids around the room and all that is outside of the barrier of the sky.

Nozomi and Caesar are holding their hands, they feel a sharp pain through their body, it seems to be crushed by an invisible force.

 **Caesar:** Hold on!

He yells, but his voice isn't much audible due to the enormous noise caused by the aspiration, which has started to raise the floor tiles and the cement beneath them.  
Clover desperately clings to his illusions, but don't last more than a couple of seconds, he is dragged toward the dark door and crosses it with a scream that dissolves into nothingness.  
They don't know what to do, both have no idea how to stop it nor they know what the hell it is.  
They only know that they are the cause of its opening.

There's too much strength, the two eleventh can't stand the pain and their bodies are already weakened as well as their minds. The earth begins to shake, the rooms and machinery collapse quickly. The offices are being destroyed, but it isn't because of the door.  
Probably all of the lab was built around Clover, or, perhaps, Clover was the laboratory itself.  
Nozomi is no longer able to resist, she leaves Caesar's hand as he was desperately trying to catch her.

 **Caesar:** Nozo!

Cries, trying in vain to save the girl before she can be dragged into the nothing of the door that they opened.  
However, the door closes behind her, probably because of their separation, and the brunette clings to the railing of the second floor, where she was thrown due to the gravity. Everything that was about to be dragged into the door stops in midair, crashing down into a chasm that is slowly opening in the ground.

Cristal and Blizzard have already dragged themselves toward the girls, Cloud and Kaito have reached Fudou and Yren while Luca, Shinji and Ylius are trying to escape with the last remaining strength.

The entire basement is being destroyed under their eyes, Caesar falls to the ground exhausted while the second floor starts to break down and the railing yields. Nozomi falls into the chasm that has opened up beneath her, screaming.

While everything is being destroyed and carried away in the earth, endless seconds seem to pass.  
In a moment, however, the destruction seems to cease.

But she slides down into nothingness, looking in front of her those orange eyes that stand out in the darkness of the earth.

\- NOZOMI! -

She wants to scream, she wants to call him, stretches out her hand instinctively, trying to get to him.  
Also the man stretches his hand, trying desperately to grab her.

 **Nozomi:** PAPA!

Tsuna manages to take her hand and pulls the girl towards him, clutching his daughter to him when the earth is closing above them.


	24. Target 24 - Canada XI

**Target 24 - Canada XI**

** **

 

\- What were you thinking? -

The deep but gentle male voice resounds in the hexagonal room, it's kept intact by the powerful illusions of the Vongola's guardian of the mist.

Chrome Dokuro, a beautiful woman with long purple hair, her eye is closed and tightens her trident with concentration, radiating her flame and expanding it within the place.  
Other men have just crossed the threshold of that little hell where they found themselves, many of them are also helping the injured.  
The boy notices Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna's brother in law, he's using his flame of the sun to cure those who need it.

In reality he is only carefully avoiding to answer the question of his father. He knows he was stupid but he really didn't want to discuss.

 **Enma:** Caesar!

The man shakes his head in disapproval. His red hair are in perfect harmony with the color of his eyes, the same as the young Simon.

 **Caesar:** Dad, please. I know what I did.

Enma gives him an incredulous look.

 **Enma:** You met her without telling us anything, you knew that Clover was looking for her! How could you put Tsuna-kun's daughter in danger?  
 **Caesar:** She made me swear. Better together than being alone, don't you think?

The Simon boss doesn't respond, he scrutinizes the face of his son.

 **Caesar:** I was going to call you as soon as I joined the group, but my phone didn't have enough signal.  
 **Enma:** Yes, the Neveria explained me.

The boss turns to the albino boy with crystal eyes, even if tired as the others he's helping out as he can. He notices their eyes on him and approaches the father and son.

 **Cristal:** Are you okay? Luckily we avoided a disaster, you've arrived just in time.  
 **Enma:** Sorry to have caused this mess in your lands, Neveria.  
 **Cristal:** Never mind, I contacted you for this. I had lost contact with my men since we were trapped in Clover's illusions. Fortunately you've also came, everything was faster than expected.  
 **Caesar:** What? You had lost contact with your men?  
 **Cristal:** Well, otherwise the reinforcements would arrive sooner.

The albino boy observes the group of men in white. Each of them is searching for the traces around the lab, they seem to be busy and no one care about them.

The young Simon looks at the chasm that was opened just before, now filled with rocks and debris. He knows that Nozomi and Tsuna are somewhere down there, locked.  
However he's strangely quiet, after all there's that man with her.  
Sawada Tsunayoshi, the great Tenth boss of the Vongola. He is almost a legend, just like Vongola Primo. That man was able to get a huge power and has already surpassed all previous bosses.  
As well as Primo, Tsunayoshi also managed to get into Hyper Mode, no other boss besides the two has never reached that level.  
His flame had also gained enough power to become completely pure. A pure flame is more stronger and reflects its own element.  
After the problems faced in the past, the tenth generation has been able to transform the Vongola Rings in Vongola Gears thanks to an old blacksmith, he had taken a major power from the rings. However, subsequently, the Gears were re-transformed in Vongola Hyper Rings, an advanced version that includes the power of Gears in their normal shape of rings.  
Finally, the skills and the heart of that man had unified many families and put an end to many conflicts, he gave greater peace of mind to both Vongola and external people.

Only one man was able to do everything and Sawada Tsunayoshi is totally like him.  
After all he is his direct descendant, with the same heart and similar ideas.  
Nozomi is also more or less like them, a Vongola with the blood of Primo flowing through her veins. Although in reality she is trying desperately to be accepted by the two and the world itself, she seems to be scared from it. She's frustrated because her father still doesn't have recognized her as his heir, probably she feels inferior because of this, even if she shouldn't. He witnessed her great determination, he knows how she managed to use her flame without any help, unlike her father or himself, also she's among the most brilliant students in Japan and owns an excellent brain, when she remembers to use it.

And, in the end, that incredible power they used just before, he remember the image of the door and the boy shakes.  
He still has no idea of what had exactly happened and he comes back to look at his father.

 **Caesar:** You've seen it? ... That door.

Enma is looking at his son, he seems strangely serious.  
Nods.

 **Enma:** A black hole.  
 **Caesar:** It can't be possible... I've already created them in the past, but that door was different ...  
 **Enma:** Because it wasn't exactly what you're used to. It was created by the impact between your different flames. A sort of void dimension... a distortion of the reality and the atmosphere.  
 **Caesar:** How is it possible that we were able to create that thing? I don't remember that you and Tsuna-san have ever done something like this ...  
 **Enma:** It wasn't possible. Tsuna-kun and I get along very well, our flames are friendly. Unlike yours, which are stubborn, harsh, offensive. Your flames don't combine, don't hug themselves, but collide with arrogance.  
 **Caesar:** I suppose it's because we don't get along well... We have to do something to improve this situation ...  
 **Enma:** It isn't that way. Those flames weren't filled with hate. In their hardness, in fact, you both were able to create something that I and Tsuna-kun would never have been able to do.

He puts a hand on his son's head, giving him a pat, but Caesar replies with an annoyed look.

 **Enma:** Really, it was a curious event, although extremely dangerous. I would recommend you to better control your flames when you are close, otherwise the friction and impact could re-create a distortion and put you two in danger.

\- The impact between the sky and the earth creates a dimensional distortion called Orizzonte.-  
A voice behind them forces the two to turn to a man in a suit with a hat and curious curly sideburns, who's approaching the two.

 **Caesar:** Orizzonte... Horizon. It's the name written on the door.  
 **Reborn:** Exactly.

When another man walks through the door of the room, everybody turn to observe him.  
Hibari Kyoya carries in his arms a boy with green hair.

 **Blizzard:** He's Clover! He's the guy that Arashi and I have seen, here.  
 **Hibari:** There's no trace of the oldman... and this one is dead.  
 **Caesar:** Trevis ... the guy Stanford was talking about.

Hibari looks at him and his father too, puzzled.

 **Gokudera:** Have you found something else?

The albino right-hand man moves in front of the young Simon, watching him with his stringent green eyes.

 **Caesar:** ... yes, many other things, Gokudera-san. Things about Stanford, things about Clover, things about me and Nozomi.

The gaze of Vongola Decimo's storm is serious.

 **Gokudera:** Are you two okay?  
 **Caesar:** Yes ... more or less.  
 **Gokudera:** When we get to the headquarters we should to talk a lot.

 **Reborn:** They'll be fine.

The hitman has noticed Gokudera's worried look while observing the abyss, and answers his silent question.

 **Reborn:** Tsuna and Nozomi probably will walk through the underground and will come out from the sewers, we should move.  
 **Gokudera:** Yeah, you're right Reborn-san.

The guy nods and gets to his men to give instructions.  
Meanwhile Reborn looks sideways at Caesar and gives him a fleeting smile, before he also reaches Tsuna's guardians.

 

***

 

When the girl opens her eyes, she finds herself lying on a cold expanse of irregular rocks, in a natural tunnel carved into the stone.  
She gets up quickly, observing around. The only source of light is the Vongola Ring of the sky, which shines with a little orange flame, just what they need to illuminate the dark dungeon.  
A man with brown hair is sitting right next to her, she looks a lot like him.  
When Nozomi has brought attention to him, notices that the man is watching her softly.

Since when hasn't she seen that face? She hated it so much, but at the same time she loves it. She knows she loves him, but she's also sad for what happened the last time.  
Maybe she's also angry with herself, she suspected that her father acted that way for a reason, and when he told her that she doesn't understand maybe just wanted to lead her to the truth.  
Yet she didn't understand at that time and still can't understand the problem, this is why she feels embarrassed and not good enough.

 **Tsuna:** How do you feel?  
 **Nozomi:** ... good.

She's cold. She really doesn't know how she should behave with him, she only wants to hide herself in a closet.

 **Tsuna:** Are you sure you're okay? We have to walk a bit.  
 **Nozomi:** I'm fine.

She looks up. There is nothing but darkness and rocks, the hole where they fell is closed and they can't go back.  
What happened to the others? How are Arashi, Haname and all of her friends?  
She jumps up, observing around.

 **Nozomi:** Where have we fallen? Where was the hole? We must destroy these rocks and come back up!  
 **Tsuna:** Keep calm, Nozo. We can't go back from there.  
 **Nozomi:** No I am not calm! We have to go! There are Arashi, the others ... we have to open a gate! How can we do that...

She is worried, keeps looking around, disoriented, when her father stands up.

 **Nozomi:** I got it! You can use the X-Burner! With that we will create a tunnel to get out!  
 **Tsuna:** No.  
 **Nozomi:** Why not? We have to get out of here!

As always the little girl doesn't understand, she observes her father who's looking at her with interest.

 **Tsuna:** Try to think, Nozo. You point to the easiest solution without thinking of the consequences. In this way you will only cause more problems for you and those you care about.

The girl doesn't seem to understand the words of her father, although she knows that her main problem is exactly not thinking well about her surroundings.  
The man raises his head and looks at the rocks above him.

 **Tsuna:** If I should use the X-Burner, I could hit someone above us. And, moreover, I can cause a landslide that can buries us.

It is pretty obvious, why couldn't she think about something so easy?  
In the heat of wanting to go right back to the surface she would make a mess.  
She sighs, depressed.

 **Tsuna:** Nozomi. We all make mistakes, don't blame yourself. Now we have to get out of here.

Tsuna puts his arm around Nozomi's neck and pushes her forward. They both walk down in the cold and gloomy corridor.

Her father is very calm and relaxed, he advances looking around carefully, but he doesn't seem worried.  
Instead she is scared. She is afraid for her friends and can't wait to get out and go back to them, making sure they're fine.  
She would have destroyed the entire tunnel in order to reach the surface immediately.  
Yet, if she had done like this, everything would collapse.

 **Nozomi:** Papa ... why are you so calm?

She looks at his enormous shoulders. He is really tall but she also has grown quite a bit.

 **Tsuna:** Why shouldn't I be?  
 **Nozomi:** Aren't you afraid for the others? What if something happened?  
 **Tsuna:** The other will be fine, for now we can not worry about them. We are in a difficult situation, we need to think about get out of here, and then we can worry about the others.

She begins to understand how he thinks.  
After all, her father is a great boss, calm and thoughtful, he can always take the right decisions.  
She, however, is impulsive, anxious, nervous, full of complexes. She isn't able to make rational decisions. Maybe sometimes she succeeds, but not always. Yet that is a fundamental quality for a boss.  
Nozomi knows that becoming Vongola Boss doesn't mean having to be strong and able to fight the best to protect the family.  
No, that is secondary.  
A boss is mainly sitting behind his desk in order to make important decisions, trying to put each piece in the right place.  
That's a boss.

And what about Nozomi? She isn't able to take decisions nor to run a great organization.  
At least, in that moment that's what she is.

She begins to think that she can't become a boss.  
Her dreams, everything she has struggled in those sixteen years, her guardians.  
What does she really want?  
Maybe she wants to become a Vongola boss and use the Vongola to create a new society of happy and smiling people?  
She wants to pass her passion and her enthusiasm to the people, eliminating the sadness and protecting them from the enemies and suffering, what she felt when she saw Claudio's lifeless body.  
And her anger, her despair, her subsequent apathy.  
Why do people have to suffer like that? No, she doesn't want that the others feel her pain.

Nonsense.  
Childhood fantasies.

Everyone is right by saying that she lived in a bell jar and she knows nothing of the world.  
She can't bring peace to the world, it is not possible to give joy to all the people.  
Yes, she can do what she can to protect those she loves, but her dream is just utopia.  
And she is not suited to become boss and take the place of her father.

She has only been living in an illusion and now she realizes it.  
She has to forget everything and find her place in the world.  
Her future, her true herself. Not a Vongola, not a boss.  
She could ruin the Vongola, just as the rumors predicted. Maybe those people were right, or maybe she is influenced by them.  
But now it's happened, she feels useless.

She almost doesn't cry, but the warm hands of the man touch her face and forces her to look at him.

 **Tsuna:** Chibi-chan ... what is it? Is something worrying you?

Those clear and honest eyes are on her, apprehensive and full of warmth.  
How had she been able to think that her father hated her or prevented her to be happy?  
He's her father! The man she has always loved and admired.  
He only wants to protect her, and who knows what else.

She can't hold back her tears, she can't even express her true feelings.

 **Nozomi:** ... I'm ... I'm not chibi, I'm not a child!

She says, between sobs.

 **Tsuna:** Nozo ... when you'll be a mother, you'll understand. For parents, their own children will be always their children.

He smiles softly, wiping her tears.

 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry ...

She puts her hands to her neck, gripping her Vongola Locket. The symbol that she wants to take the place of her father. Automatically she pulls it out, looking at it.  
She observes it with so much curiosity that she even forgets why she was crying.

 **Nozomi:** Papa ... if you didn't want me to take your place, why did you give me this pendant?

The man frowns and also brings attention to the pendant.

 **Tsuna:** Really don't you remember it? Eh eh... You pestered me so much, you wanted something like Primo's clock, with Vongola's crest and the number eleven. You were only five years, and for a whole month you have not done anything but asking for it. I finally decided to content you, but I thought to give you something more feminine and colorful. A toy for a little child.  
 **Nozomi:** Colorful ... do you mean the colored spheres of the elements that are there, right?

The man puts his hands on the Locket.

 **Tsuna:** This ... I did it especially for you to remember that no matter what's out there.

He opens it, indicating the pearls.

 **Tsuna:** ... but what's inside.  
 **Nozomi:** ... My guardians?  
 **Tsuna:** Your friends, your heart.

**Nozomi:** My heart ...

She is confused.  
What is her heart? What are her dreams? What are her wishes?  
She doesn't know them anymore, now.

 **Tsuna:** Nozomi.

His father gets up.

 **Tsuna:** Do you know why we have chosen this name for you?

The girl looks at him with curiosity, shaking her head.

 **Nozomi:** Uh... no …

He smiles again, the smile of a father who loves his daughter.

 **Tsuna:** Nozomi means wish. We gave you this name so you can achieve your dreams.


	25. Target 25 – Back Home (END)

**Target 25 - Back Home (END)**

** **

 

Father and daughter are still walking in the inhospitable cave, carved naturally under the laboratory.  
Tsuna knows that soon they would reach the sewers and, after a couple of minutes, he's sure to be at the intersection point, and decides to use a very weak X-Burner to open a road above them.  
Nozomi is behind him, watching her father with admiration. It's the first time she sees him in action and she has never imagined to see his legendary skill with her eyes.

 **Tsuna:** As soon as the rock will collapse, we have to hurry up and advance to the surface. Can you do it, Nozo?  
 **Nozomi:** Hey, who do you think you're talking with? I'm not stupid.

The girl pouts and the man chuckles.

 **Tsuna:** You're still very inexperienced, darling. Stay back.

The man puts his arm forward and the other one behind him, forming a perfect line. A faint orange flame wraps his left hand expanding backward, while the right hand is covered with a blinding and denser flame, that he releases upward.  
The rock ceiling collapses over their heads at the moment of the impact, a space is created and a greenish water starts filling the cave, the two throw themselves quickly in the stream.  
Tsuna grabs the arm of his daughter, despite her visible disappointment, swimming through the water and coming out above them, in a tunnel of Swizzles' sewers.

In the rush to get on the floor, located at the side of the putrid river, Nozomi slipped and can't move her foot, realizing that she has sprained her ankle.  
She curses herself again, but she is too tired to do anything.

 **Tsuna:** Come.

The man turns around and lowers himself.

_"No... absolutely not. "_

**Nozomi:** I can walk by myself!

She tries to get up, but she can't do it.  
The man observes her with severity and the little Vongola has to surrender to the gaze of her father, puts her arms around his neck and clings on his back. He gets up without any problems and continue the walk, with his daughter on his shoulders.

They are walking through the intricate passages with confidence, looking around every corner to avoid taking the wrong direction.

 **Nozomi:** Listen, papa... I remembered that some servants used to call me Undicesima... I don't remember why, since you never recognized me... also Arina calls me like that.

Tsuna sighs. However, Nozomi can't see his expression.

 **Tsuna:** I don't know about Arina, but I perfectly remember that since you were a child you used to tell everyone that you wanted to be called that way. Everyone knew how you got offended if someone dared to correct your mistake, calling you Undicesimo. I'm surprised you've forgotten, but it's possible that you were too young to remember it.

In fact the girl doesn't remember that time, she only has some fragmentary memories. The dreams about the first family are the only things she had memorized about that period.

 **Nozomi:** I'm sorry ...  
 **Tsuna:** Why?  
 **Nozomi:** I'm wrong ...  
 **Tsuna:** Don't be silly, Nozomi. You are one of the most normal people I know, trust me.

The girl knows that her father is smiling, as if she can feel it.

 **Nozomi:** ... Do you hate me, papa?  
 **Tsuna:** Why should I?  
 **Nozomi:** ... I killed two people ... Miles, when I was a child, and Raif in Mirjad ... Gazi told me that I shouldn't judge people by their actions ... but Raif was so evil ... I wanted him to die …

Tsuna remains silent.

 **Nozomi:** ... I knew it. You hate me, don't you? I'm despicable.  
 **Tsuna:** It's not like that, it's my fault. As a father I didn't teach you many things. I only relied on your ability of...

He sighs, shaking slightly his head.

 **Tsuna:** I was supposed to be next to you but I preferred to send you away, sure that you'd be safer.  
 **Nozomi:** ... did you send me to Japan because of this? Wasn't it because you were angry with me about what happened with Miles?

Tsuna suddenly stops in the middle of a tunnel, sighing again.

 **Tsuna:** Do you really think I sent you to Japan because I didn't love you?

He moves his head slightly, can't look at her in the eyes but she feels that the man is worried.

 **Tsuna:** No, Nozo. I could never hate my child. I'm sorry if I made you think like this. I just wanted you to grow up in a safer place... and I wanted to get you away from that place, full of Claudio's memories.

The girl lays her head on her father's shoulders, closing her eyes and feeling more relaxed.

 **Nozomi:** ... I'm sorry, papa. Since I was born I always heard unpleasant rumors, I was scared and I wanted to grow up quickly to prove everyone that I wasn't as bad as they thought ...  
 **Tsuna:** You should ignore certain rumors. There will always be people who hate you or don't appreciate you for some stupid or non-existent reason. You should always be sure of yourself and your virtues.  
 **Nozomi:** Virtues, you say? I don't have them, unfortunately... I'm not as good as you... This is why I will never become a-  
 **Tsuna:** Are you really sure?

He giggles slightly and she raises an eyebrow.

 **Nozomi:** I will never become a good leader. I can't take important decisions... I have always believed that papa and Primo-sama were wrong because they were too soft and kind but ... at the end I was the one to be wrong.  
 **Tsuna:** You're not good now, but you'll be in future.

He says, still enough amused.

 **Nozomi:** ...Why are you laughing? Is it funny?  
 **Tsuna:** Well... I see myself in you. When I was a fourteen years old good-for-nothing boy, with bad grades and the prospect of being a total failure ... at least, until I met Reborn.  
 **Nozomi:** Bad grades? Are you serious? I was sure you also... I mean...  
 **Tsuna:** Yeah. I used to get bad grades in middle school, unlike you. Do you still dare to say that you are no match for me?

Laughs, still walking forward.

 **Nozomi:** Anyway, now you're very strong.  
 **Tsuna:** I got stronger, after some time. In life you grow, make experience, mature. You just need to grow up as I did at that time. I owe everything to Reborn. I needed his help to learn to use my skill, to meet friends and get good grades... also to get close to your mother, uh.  
 **Nozomi:** Oh... Reborn-san is fantastic as I imagined... if he helps me, maybe I could become a good boss... and you could accept me...  
 **Tsuna:** You don't need to be accepted by people, Nozomi. It's up to you to choose your own future, you have to fight for your dreams.

The little girl clings to him, trembling. She feels her father's fatigue, forced to carry the girl on his shoulders.

 **Nozomi:** Papa... you're tired. Leave me here and go ahead to call for help, don't worry about me.  
 **Tsuna:** Stupid. How could I abandon my child?  
 **Nozomi:** I'm just a burden ... you may have a better _son_.  
 **Tsuna:** That's not true. Every human being is unique and no one could replace my little Nozo-chan. You're the daughter Kyoko-chan and I have grown up with love, and your gender certainly doesn't affect our preferences. We are proud of having a wonderful _daughter_.  
 **Nozomi:** Papa... you're right, I wanna be stronger as a girl... could this help me to achieve my dream?  
 **Tsuna:** You want to be my heir, right?

She raises her head from her father's shoulder, incredulous. Why is her father asking that question?

 **Nozomi:** Ehm... I'd like to, but... **  
** **Tsuna:** Why do you care so much about it? Why do you want to become a boss? **  
** **Nozomi:** ...Well, I want to achieve people's dreams and... there are all those people who have made fun of me, when I'm actually your daughter... If I'll be a boss I could do so many things and... as Primo-sama, I mean... **  
** **Tsuna:** So you actually don't know. You can't become a boss just to spite or revenge on someone, or even to emulate your idol. When you'll find your true answer, maybe we'll talk again about it. For now, I think it's better to postpone the matter until you'll be twenty years old. **  
** **Nozomi:** Twenty years old? No, no, wait!

She's scared, trying to calm herself down. Maybe her father is offering her a possibility, she can't destroy it in that way.

 **Nozomi:** I'll think better about it, I swear I'll find the answer! We don't need to wait that long... I promise you! I'll give you a good answer! **  
** **Tsuna:** Nozomi, why are you in hurry? Even if you're going to find the answer, I'm still going to wait until you'll turn twenty, before talking about these things. I want that you can calmly think about what you really want. **  
** **Nozomi:** I... I only want that you teach me everything you know... that you "pass" me your experiences... as Enma-san has done with Caesar, preparing him for his future... why didn't you do it with me? **  
** **Tsuna:** Do you really think that Caesar's situation is better? I'm sure that you are pretty lucky, many people will envy you because of it. **  
** **Nozomi:** ...Why should they envy me? **  
** **Tsuna:** Because you're free to choose your path.

He stops.  
The brunette was still trying to understand those words when her father ends the chat with his last sentences.

 **Tsuna:** For now, I ask you to live in peace your teenage years, together with your friends. Go to school, live with your grandmother and don't think about anything else.

The girl remains silent for a few seconds, calming down and returning to rest her head on her father's shoulders, nodding.

 **Tsuna:** Create new memories, live your youth without worries. The adolescence is a beautiful time in which you grows, have fun and don't think about anything else. If you lose this time, it will never return again.

Probably Tsuna wants that Nozomi lives her youth serenely and without having something to regret in the future.  
At that moment she understood what it really means to lose everything she has built in Namimori.  
Those months spent abroad in dangerous situations made her understand how much she loves the life she has always had.  
She wants to go back there and continue her usual routine. At least, as long as she can.  
Until she becomes an adult.

Some voices are now clearly audible in the silence of the sewers.  
They are calling his father persistently.  
The two turn in a curve and find themselves in front of the Vongola men who were looking for them, while Gokudera is rapidly approaching his boss.

 

***

 

The brunette is sitting in front of a huge wooden table, along the guardians of the tenth Vongola and Simon family, with Enma and Caesar beside her.  
Although it's the family in which she grew up, she feels embarrassed. After all it's a long time since she doesn't spend a little time with them.

Nozomi and Caesar have been there for a couple of hours, telling them what happened during their trip.  
They don't omit anything, starting with the war in Mirjad and concluding with the opening of the dimensional door.  
Tsuna, Enma and guardians are listening carefully.

Stanford was able to escape but Trevis, the young boy from which Clover is born, was found dead.  
What surprised them the most was the news that Trevis was probably dead for much longer.

 **Ryohei:** It was really an extreme adventure.  
 **Yamamoto:** And also dangerous.  
 **Nozomi:** Well... it's also because of my father.

She says, sure of herself, turning to the man who has an impassive look.

 **Tsuna:** Or, perhaps, of your impatience.

The Tenth paints a smile.

 **Nozomi:** No, no! It's your fault, you humiliated me in front of everyone! If you had helped me all of this wouldn't have happened!  
 **Tsuna:** I tried to help you, Nozomi, but you haven't understood my words at all. You'd have to stay calm and go back to Namimori without thinking too much.  
 **Nozomi:** You're heartless!

She quickly gets up from the chair.

 **Nozomi:** Isn't Namimori the city where you were born? Don't you think about what might happen? There are people who want to destroy it!  
 **Tsuna:** And what makes you think that?

The man frowns.

 **Nozomi:** A terrible family defeated us and took control of Namimori!  
 **Tsuna:** Mh, terrible family, you say.

The girl seems puzzled and her father nods to a man who is next to the door of the meeting room, he opens it and let in a boy with long blue hair, who enters briskly.

The brunette is confused, observing the young boss of the Notturno.  
Did her father take care of them personally?  
Maybe she was wrong to blame him, it is obvious that he wanted to protect Namimori.

The young man approaches her father with a look full of admiration.

 **Sirius:** Decimo, have you called me?

The little girl doesn't understand what her father may have done to the boy, in order to make him so helpful. He notices her and approaches the girl with shining eyes.

 **Sirius:** Undicesima-sama, luckily you are fine! Don't worry for Namimori, I and my guys are doing a great job to keep the peace!  
 **Nozomi:** ... What?  
 **Sirius:** Sure! You no longer have to dirty your hands, you can continue your life with peace of mind and leave everything to us!

Nozomi turns to her father, who's watching her with curiosity.

 **Nozomi:** ... what does this mean? What did you do to him?  
 **Tsuna:** "What", you say? Sirius has always been this way, full of energy and very helpful towards the Vongola. After all, the Notturno have always been loyal allies.

Allies?  
No, she can't believe it.  
It can't be that way.

She turns to Sirius, trying to stay calm.

 **Nozomi:** Y-you ... you attacked us... and we were also defeated by you.  
 **Sirius:** Of course, and I hope you were satisfied of our skills! Oh w-wait, why? Is something wrong, Undicesima-sama? Maybe were we too much rough?  
 **Nozomi:** ...You were only showing your skills?  
 **Sirius:** Obviously we had to reassure you, you couldn't leave Namimori in the hands of incompetent people!

She wants to die.  
The thing that makes her angry the most is that her father is sighing behind her.

 **Tsuna:** That's because you're instinctive, impatient and you immediately jumps to conclusions.  
 **Caesar:** And stupid.

The little girl puts her hands through her hair, ruffling them with nervousness and embarrassment.

 **Nozomi:** Papa... papa, papa.

She gets close to her father, almost desperate.

 **Nozomi:** Papa, tell me this is a joke. This one has beaten us. We were pretty injured, some of us also had to go to hospital! No one warned us about this, and no one has mentioned anything about this possibility! Who actually would ignore unknown people who knocked you down and told you they wanted to take care of your hometown?

Tsuna raises an eyebrow, puzzled, turning toward the Notturno boss.

 **Tsuna:** ...Sirius. Didn't you explain my daughter the reason of your visit?

The boy is alarmed, looking around himself and searching for the right words, until he puts his eyes on Enma's son, who's also scared.

 **Sirius:** Eh... Ehm... Caesar-san told me he would have informed Undicesima-sama, and I thought it was useless to say something else...

He looks mortified, while the brown-haired Simon scratches his head, under the sever gaze of his father who seems to wait for explanations.

 **Caesar:** Mh... I should have done it but... Nozomi had already left for Italy... I didn't thought she would have acted so quickly... and I couldn't visit her in time...  
 **Nozomi:** Ah, so?

The brunette turns to him, giving the boy the look of a thousand deaths.

 **Nozomi:** Thank you so much, Caesar. While you were maybe picking up beautiful ladies, I was doing a poor showing because of you!

Screams, beating her fists on the wood of the table, frustrated and with tears in eyes.

 **Tsuna:** Anyway it doesn't change much, you could think better on the situation. You have a great intuition and extraordinary intelligence, if you had spent a few more days thinking about-  
 **Nozomi:** I know, I know it! I know I'm hopeless stupid and instinctive, I can't help myself okay? I'm sorry! I'm an idiot!

Starts crying.

In the middle of the Vongola's meeting room, between the tenth generations of Vongola and Simon, under the admiring gaze of the boss of the Notturno, a young girl is aware of her mistakes.  
She's too much oppressed by that dense air and those eyes on her, this is why she turns and quickly leaves the room, trying to breath calmly and stopping her panic attacks.

Also Sirius has left the meeting room, approaching the girl with a shining smile. It's incredible how much she was wrong about him, he looks like totally different from her imagination.

 **Sirius:** Undicesima-sama!  
 **Nozomi:** Undicesima is enough ... well, call me Nozomi and that's okay.  
 **Sirius:** Nooo, I like calling you that way!  
 **Nozomi:** Well, if you like it...  
 **Sirius:** Anyway... I know it's still so early, there is still a long time before it, but... I hope... well... that you consider my work... I mean... for the ball...

The boy scratches his head, blushing.

 **Nozomi:** ... The ball?  
 **Sirius:** Yes, of course! For the ball ... here ... I would like ... I would like to be your partner! I hope you will consider me! I'm not going to lose against the other pretenders!  
 **Nozomi:** ... Pretenders?

The girl is confused, can't understand anything.

 **Sirius:** Uh... Yes, you see... when you have to choose your partner for the ball... well... just be sure that I really admire Undicesima-sama... I'd like to be your partner!

His looks suddenly darkens and gets anxious.

 **Sirius:** Oh, but... have you already chosen a partner, perhaps? Please tell me it's not like that!  
 **Nozomi:** May I know of which ball you're talking about?  
 **Sirius:** What do you mean? Of course I'm talking about the ball of your sixteenth birthday's party! ... You know how things go, right? Usually, when choosing a partner ... it's said that's more likely to become the future husband ... so ... here, I want to be your partner!  
 **Nozomi:** ... Party ... partner ... husband ... I'm confused. Which husband? If I choose a partner at this ball, he must marry me?  
 **Sirius:** Not exactly ... it's just an urban myth... but you know...  
 **Nozomi:** Well, there are still seven months to my birthday! And I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't think that someone would organize a ball for me.  
 **Sirius:** Oh no, no, the party is confirmed, but... those things are also prepared long before, it's obvious if people already start talking ...  
 **Nozomi:** ...Yet I don't think someone would actually dance with me.  
 **Sirius:** Seriously? There are many suitors, even men and bosses from other families. Who wouldn't want to dance with the future eleventh boss? And then, considering the likelihood of becoming the husband of a Vongola boss... Well yes, there is also a lot of people that aims only to that, here ... but I'm not like that! I really respect Undicesima-sama!  
 **Nozomi:** It's not sure I'll be the eleventh boss, remember that I wasn't recognized...

Everything seems ridiculous, are they back in the Middle Ages? Why should she choose her husband through a dance?  
Fortunately the guy said that's only a legend, which is quite reassuring. She doubts that her parents want to find her a boyfriend in that absurd and antiquated way.  
Rather she wonders why her father has decided to organize a party for her birthday, since he never did something like that after she moved to Namimori.  
And then, her last birthday party was some days before Claudio's death.

Those days seem so distant.

Sirius walks away happily, probably because he believes to have made a good showing with her.  
The girl shakes her head in disbelief, she is really confused.  
How many things have happened in the last few days?

They had returned from Swizzles only the day before, they had fought Clover with a power that they didn't think they could have.  
Cristal had spoken with Decimo, they have agreed for a chat about what happened and her father must go to Alaska in the weekend.

Now they are in Italy, in the Vongola mansion. Nozomi and Caesar were asked about everything that had happened up to that point.  
Fortunately their friends are doing well, staying in the mansion and treated by doctors.  
She has discovered that Sirius and Notturno family aren't enemies and have a particular way to show admiration.  
She has also learned the reason of his puppy behaviour: he just wants to be her partner during the ball that her father has arranged for her sixteenth birthday, without her knowing nothing.

She sighs.  
Too many events have happened in such a short time, she needs to understand everything calmly.  
She looks around in bewilderment, scrutinizing every detail of that corridor.  
She almost doesn't believe to be at home.

She finds herself to observe a dark-haired man with a hat, he has also some curious curled sideburns.  
She saw him often around the mansion, even when she was a child. However, she doesn't remember who he was.  
The man, who is heading into the meeting room, stops in front of her and looks at the girl, smiling.

 **Reborn:** Don't lose your determination. It's your quality, Nozomi.

The girl raises an eyebrow, puzzled.

 **Nozomi:** Who are you?  
 **Reborn:** The Tutor Hitman Reborn.

He winked.

 _"Reborn-san?_ " she gapes in disbelief. She is unable to formulate a sentence and just shakes her head, observing him with a stupid look.  
The man seems amused by her reaction.

 **Reborn:** You know, your father was really clumsy at your age. He also made many mistakes, just as you. It's normal when you are young. We tutors exist for this reason.

The girl keeps looking at him, speechless.

 **Reborn:** Despite her opinion, Arina is good at her job. After all she is a woman, very human. And this is what she must teach you.

Nozomi remembers something that Arina told her when they were in Spain.  
"My job is to help you becoming a woman."

 **Nozomi:** A ... woman ...

She remembers Noun. Her male counterpart is now dead and Nozomi is already blossomed as a real girl.  
Despite bad rumors, despite the superficiality of people.  
She doesn't care, she wants to be what she is: strong, able to protect the people she loves, but a girl.

 **Reborn:** Yes, a woman. You already have the soul of a boss, but you lack the soul of a person, a woman. You don't think as a person, you don't classify yourself as such and it's where you're wrong. It's important to work hard to be a good leader as it is especially important to be themselves and humans.  
 **Nozomi:** ... Yes, I think I understand.

She bows her head thoughtfully, and the man's hand ruffles softly her hair.

 **Reborn:** You know ... I really wanted to be also your tutor, but your father categorically prohibited me from doing it.

He chuckles and walks away to the door.

 **Reborn:** Yet, in the end, you wouldn't need me.

She follows him with a perplexed look, while the man is vanishing behind the door of the meeting room.  
Then she paints a smile, leaning against the wall and looking at the huge glass window in front of her. The sky is clear and blue.

 _"A boss ... but mainly a girl. "_  
She remembers she told her father that she didn't feel she could do it. She was sad, worried about her mistakes, so she was running away.

No, she doesn't have to escape.  
She needs to grow, understand her mistakes and improve herself.  
In the end, she really wants to become the new leader of the Vongola, the eleventh boss.

She would do anything to mature and become a good boss.  
And to find the answer to that important question.

 

 

* * *

**_N.a._ ** _This arc will end with the special final chapter! Don't miss it!_


	26. Special Target 26 - The Ball

**Special Target 26 - The Ball  
**

** **

 

The brunette found herself in front of the huge mirror of her room.  
Two days before the girl came home from Namimori and the Vongola mansion hasn't changed since some months ago.

Yet, when she woke up that morning, she found herself in a completely different place: her room is decorated with ribbons and confetti, balloons and written cards.  
The mother has almost suffocated her with hugs and kisses, holding out a tray with breakfast.  
Chocolate milk, toast and jam.  
Nozomi looks at the food, puzzled.

 **Nozomi:** Mama ... you shouldn't have ...

The woman squeezes her again and almost suffocates her child. When it comes to Nozo, her mother is very apprehensive.

Just like that moment, she's in front of the mirror and she is decorated worse than a wedding cake by her mother and her best friend Haru.  
She finds herself wearing a long white dress as a princess, which reminds her of her eighth birthday. She already knew that it would end that way, her mother loves to make her wear those gorgeous and a bit too bulky clothes.  
Even though she hates them with all of herself.

The creator of that dress is Haname.  
The top piece isn't so bad: it's a white blouse with a salmon-colored tie and a pin with the number eleven on the top, a white jacket with orange decorations.  
She also has a white coat in two layers, with synthetic fur that decorates the first one and some crests similar to those found on Primo-sama's cloak, decorated with chains.  
Finally, what she hates the most is the pompous long skirt with three layers, decorated with ribbons and laces.

 **Kyoko:** You're gorgeous!

Kyoko's dreamy face discourages the girl to say that she actually hates that dress, she would gladly have torn her skirt to go around in their underwear. It would have been far less embarrassing.

 **Haru:** Haname-chan has really good taste, I'm sure Nozomi-chan will look great!

Haru's smile is too bright to be destroyed with five simple words. _"No. It makes me sick. "_

But she can't reveal her thoughts, she must hold them back and smiles as a stupid, hoping they don't notice that her joy is fake.

Haname enters her room and approaches her. She wears a light blue dress and her long raven hair is tied above her head and held in place by some flowers.  
Could it be that everyone are dressed with normal dresses unlike her?

 **Haname:** Oh, what a beauty!  
 **Nozomi:** No. You can't seriously say it. Haname ... this sucks. Really.

The rain sighs.

 **Haname:** I know that it isn't your taste, however, it is gorgeous.  
 **Nozomi:** ...We aren't in the eighteenth century! This big skirts and these flakes ... I look like a gift bag! Please, don't follow my mother's tastes!  
 **Haname:** Your mother sees you as a princess!  
 **Nozomi:** I'm not a princess and I don't want to be it.  
 **Haname:** Because you're a vigilante, huh?

Haname's sentence displaces the girl, who turns to look in the mirror.  
Long ago she would have answered "Of course!", however, in that last year everything has changed, both inside and around her.  
She paints a smile.

 **Nozomi:** Nope. I am a girl.

The friend comes close.

 **Haname:** The skirt can be pulled off, but it's better if you do it after the dance.

Nozomi looks at her as if she is an angel, came from heaven to give everyone eternal peace.

The door suddenly is opened, a perky black-haired boy enters hopping, approaching the girl who becomes terrified.

\- COUSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! -

The boy throws himself against her and ends with his face in the breasts of the Vongola, who throws him back with a scream.  
The boy finds himself on the ground, with the imprint of a hand decorating his face.  
He gets up from the floor with energy and brings his hands on the hips, as if nothing has happened.

 **Nozomi:** Kotaro! What the hell are you doing here?!

The brunette is scared, she hides behind the poor Haname, who doesn't understand what is happening.

 **Kotaro:** Today is your birthday, right? I came to give you the best EXTREME wishes!

His shrill voice forces the two to bring their hands over their ears, to avoid being deafened.

 **Nozomi:** Could you stop with this way of speaking? You still talk like uncle Ryohei.  
 **Kotaro:** Why should I stop? It's cool! It's EXTREMELY cool!

He put his finger in the nostril, turning it with concentration.

 **Haname:** ... disgusting ... Who is him? Your cousin?  
 **Nozomi:** Yes, he is uncle Ryohei and aunt Hana's son. It's a thirteen years old idiot.  
 **Haname:** ... why are you hiding?  
 **Nozomi:** You don't understand. I only have bad memories of him.

The Vongola suddenly notices that the guy has a patch between the gray eyes, just above the nose. The same patch that his father has.

 **Nozomi:** ... Are you copying the uncle, by any chance? You have even the patch, now.  
 **Kotaro:** Hey, Dad says it is very EXTREME. And I love EXTREME things! They are EXTREMELY EXTREME!  
 **Haname:** ... It seems to talk to a Kaito ...  
 **Nozomi:** He's much more childish, stupid and depraved.  
 **Haname:**... Depraved?  
 **Nozomi:** You have no idea of what thirteen years old boys can do these days.  
 **Haname:** Oh ... I think I understand.

The boy approaches Nozomi and looks at her from top to bottom.

 **Kotaro:** Cousin, you know you look like a _cannolo_? You're ridiculous! Hahaha!

Nozomi puts a hand on her face.

 **Kyoko:** It isn't very polite, Kotaro-kun!

Kyoko approaches to the three with some ribbons in hand.

 **Kotaro:** But Aunt, it's horrible! Why Nozo must dress as a _cannolo_ woman?  
 **Haru:** Kotaro-kun, don't say these things to a woman! You are really MALEDUCATO.

Kyoko's friend crosses her arms, glaring at the young boy who retreats quickly.

 **Kotaro:** O-oh, sorry ... forgive me aunt Kyoko.

He turns and reaches the door, finding himself with his face in other breasts. This time, however, the breasts belong to a dark-haired woman, who just entered the room.  
Kotaro retreats rapidly, surging.

\- You. -

The woman looks quite angry.

 **Kotaro:** Sorry, Mom! I haven't done it on purpose!  
 **Hana:** What are you doing in your cousin's room? I told you to wait for her to come out!

Hana takes his son by an ear, pulling it.

 **Hana:** And what are you doing back with that horrible patch on the nose?! How many times do I have to repeat to stop copying your father!

She snatches it away by force and the boy brings his hands to his face, sore.

 **Kotaro:** But ... Mom!  
 **Hana:** Nozomi-chan, forgive him. He's an idiot.  
 **Nozomi:** I know, aunt Hana.

Nozomi smiles to encourage her and the two walk away, leaving the four alone again.

 **Nozomi:** Caesar won't come, uh?

In fact it's better if he doesn't show himself, if he saw her in that dress he would have teased her for a lifetime.

 **Haname:** I know that Simons are busy ... why?  
 **Nozomi:** Well, if I had danced with him there would be no problems. Simon and Vongola can't marry or something like this, so I shouldn't go crazy for finding a fucking solution to avoid this mess.  
 **Kyoko:** Nozomi!

The mother brings her hands on her daughter's shoulders, watching her through the mirror.

 **Kyoko:** Don't use these words, they're not okay for a beautiful young lady!

She starts combing her hair while Haru keeps the ribbons they picked just before.

 **Kyoko:** And, anyway, don't worry about the dance. The story of the future husband is just an urban legend, so dance with whoever you want and don't worry!

The girl sighs, looking sideways at her friend who smiles.

 

***

 

The main hall is full with distinguished guests among the most important allied families. Nozomi doesn't know those people and she has no intention of knowing them.  
Why do so many men participate at the birthday party of a sixteen years old girl? Is it just because she is a Vongola and one day she would probably take her father's place?  
She observes the crowd and greets random people, looking for her father and finding him chatting with some men.  
It's quite likely that her father held the party to show her what will be her future as a boss, maybe he is trying to discourage her in taking that path. A sixteen years old girl has nothing to do with that world.

She meets the gaze of her father, who smiles at her.

 _"You're an asshole."_ thinks, watching him with sullenly glance. Yet, at the end she smiles.  
 _"... But that's why I love you, papa."_

A beautiful woman with long black hair and a dark tacky dress approached Nozomi and Haname.

\- Best wishes, Signorina Sawada. - she says with a smile, moving her focus on the rain next to the brunette. - You ... are the designer of those wonderful dresses, right? -  
Haname raises an eyebrow, puzzled. Surely she doesn't consider herself as a famous designer and she has no idea how she would know about the dresses.  
\- My name is Duchesse, I am the boss of the Elegantia family. Can I chat with you, honey? ~ -  
The woman literally kidnaps the rain, still puzzled and confused enough, leaving alone the poor Nozomi.

 **Nozomi:** ... Was she a woman ...?

The brunette is puzzled, looking at the elegant lady vanishing over the crowd, along with her guardian.

The Vongola finds herself wandering around the room, smiling as a stupid in response to the greetings received from unknown persons.  
She even met Diamante, with a fake smile just like hers. She knows that she doesn't like her, especially after the abrupt escape of their last meeting in Spain.  
Or is it because of the matter of the "Impure Carrier"?  
In fact she doesn't care much about it, Diamante is quickly ran away after being congratulated with her.

She spots Masato chatting with a pink haired guy, it seems that the red-haired man is quite at ease.  
She comes over to him shortly after, looking at the unknown boy who's walking away.

 **Nozomi:** Who was it?  
 **Masato:** Uh? Him? He's the future boss of Elektrica, a genius! I admire him very much!  
 **Nozomi:** I see …

Another woman has stealthily approached her for the birthday wishes, when the brunette turns to thank her she finds herself lost in her deep blue eyes, forgetting about her words.  
\- Sawada-san? Are you okay? - asks, with a sweet and warm voice. It seems to wrap her in a motherly embrace.  
She shakes her head and comes back to the Earth, asking sorry and observing her better: she has dark hair that frames her face and a yellow symbol that resemble a flower, under the left eye.  
The woman just smiles and walks away in the crowd.

\- Nozo-chan! - the voice of a man forces her to turn again, she's almost exhausted of turning around to greet and thank unknown people.  
Anyway he isn't an unfamiliar figure, his particular tattoo on his neck is unmistakable.

 **Nozomi:** Uncle Dino!

Hugs him, she hadn't seen him in years, he should be very busy with the Cavallone family.

 **Dino:** Happy birthday little one! You've grown a lot since the last time I've seen you... how fast the time goes!  
 **Nozomi:** Oh... ehm... yes...

She giggles, doesn't know what to say. She isn't used to discuss with adults, even more with old family friends.

 **Dino:** Oh well, now I'm going to talk to Tsuna! Have fun.

The blond man greets her and vanishes in the crowd. She again finds herself in the middle of the room, looking around with fear and anxiety.  
She spots a man with long albino hair, still in a corner. She knows him, she has met him in Spain. When their eyes meet, she understands how much he's annoyed to be there.  
Slowly walks away, scared to make that assassin angry and asking herself why her father has invited him.

The time keeps going on, she must hurry and choose a partner to dance with, and she feels very uncomfortable. She is alone, her guardians are scattered around the room and Arashi has vanished since before the party.  
Arina is with Luca near the staircase, they were chatting. The brunette is fast approaching them with a sad look.

 **Arina:** Why that expression, Undicesima? You should be happy! Today is your birthday.  
 **Nozomi:** It's boring ... and I have yet to choose my partner.  
 **Arina:** Why don't you dance with Sirius?

The girl turns around to look at the young boss of Notturno, busy in a discussion with a middle-aged man. The guy looks serious and responsible, the opposite behave of the one he has shown months earlier. The brunette starts to think that the young man acts in different ways depending on who is in front of him.  
However he is the only known person, she could give up and dance with him.  
Yet she doesn't like that idea.

 **Nozomi:** No, I don't want.

Time has passed quickly and a sweet waltz begins to resonate in the room. The girl is terrified because she has not yet decided what to do. She wants to run away screaming, would have been much more exciting.  
The people turn toward the center of the room where the poor birthday girl is in panic, she can't even move because of the embarrassment.  
What should she do?

She turns toward the stairs behind her, listening to some murmurs. A person with long hair of the color of fire is located at the foot of the stairs, wearing a black elegant suit and looks like a prince who has come to save his princess.  
Actually she's a woman, Arashi, but she is so charming that even Nozomi is amazed in looking at her. Her friend was gone all the morning and suddenly appears dressed as a man, at the foot of the main staircase and at the most important time of the party.  
The redhead approaches the brunette at a brisk pace.

The two girl look at each other, but they don't need words to understand what is happening.

 **Nozomi:** Thank you.

She smiles, once again she was saved by her. What would she do without her right-hand friend?

The storm also smiles, bowing and kissing her hand, then she leads Nozomi to the center of the room and starts dancing.  
For a moment Nozomi confuses Arashi with her friend Claudio, who danced with her in that room of eight years earlier.

Yet Claudio is gone, that red hair belongs to her guardian of the storm.  
Her best friend.

Shortly after the girls almost burst out laughing. It is fun looking around themselves and observing the astonished gaze of those present. Who would have ever expected to see the hypothetical future eleventh boss dancing with her right-hand woman?  
Nozomi looks for her father and finds in the crowd, watching her with an amused look.  
It seems that the two love to play in that way.

When the music ends, the two see that Haname has managed to escape from the woman before and gets close to her two friends.  
With Arashi's help they puts their hands to the hips of the Vongola and remove away the last two layers of the bulky long skirt, leaving her with only the first one.  
Finally she can move more freely with her miniskirt, she much prefers that outfit.

When she turns around, the guardians have gathered near the staircase with smiling faces and Haname throws the skirt to Arina.

 **Arina:** Go. Do what you want ... as always.

She takes Nozomi's skirt and bends it with carelessness.

 **Kaito:** Boss ... we're bored.  
 **Nozomi:** Oh. This is bad! You can't get bored during a party, right?

She glances at Cloud, who has ousted the guy at the music corner with rudeness and has already inserted his own CD.

 **Luca:** Where are he getting his CDs?  
 **Shinji** : ... Dunno.  
 **Haname:** So? What we have to do?  
 **Nozomi:** Let's make this party more HAPPI!  
 **Arashi:** Of course. We're idols now.

The Vongola winks and the storms looks at her with shining eyes.

Despite the public isn't exactly used to this kind of shows, the group of guys starts singing and sharing their energy with a synchronized exhibition.

"Be the strong person  
Be the true hero!  
covered with wound"

Tsuna chuckles, sipping his drink, Kyoko has approached him with a smile.

 **Tsuna:** What should we do with her?  
 **Kyoko:** She's perfect as she is!

"Obtain the weight of glory  
with your hands"

Well, after all, what you can expect from that eccentric family? They certainly aren't normal.  
No, normal life isn't for them, who shares their energy with games, harmonies and smiles.  
What the hell could they do in a mafia world? They should become superheroes.  
Yet these questions never will have an answer.

"Be the strong person  
Be the true hero!  
Stand up alone"

At the end, it is just the twisted way of thinking of an idiot girl who has absolutely no intention of changing.  
The important thing is being yourself, right?

"For whom  
I walk toward  
this end of the road?

_"This is my family! The family that I want to protect, and I love them more than anything else.  
This ... this is the harmony of the eleventh family! "_

"Change the world!"

Clover's Arc – END –  
 _(Saga di Clover – Fine – )_


End file.
